Seeker
by tribolt2121
Summary: While on patrol in the Ithilien wood, the former marchwarden of Lothlorien comes across a half-dead woman from the Twenty-First Century. Set after the Second War for the Ring.
1. Chapter 1

Plastic bag in hand, she grumbled under her breath as she threw empty liquor bottles, cans, wrappers, and other trash into the large plastic trash bag. While she loved the large acreage of woods on her property she detested the town's teenagers who continued to use it as a spot to party and do other things teenagers typically did in a dark forest.

Maria smirked as she recalled some of her own stunts from her hellion days and shook her head. Regardless, if any of the kids got hurt she would be on the wrong end of a lawsuit and realized she would likely need to post signs and get a little creative to keep them out. She swore out loud when a shard of broken glass sliced through her palm, blood immediately oozed from the laceration and pooled on the ground beneath her fight.

'Time to get back then,' she thought, satisfied she had removed all of the offensive garbage and tied the top of the drawstring bag into a knot. Blood continued to pour from her hand and coated the bag thoroughly. She sighed and began the trek back toward her house.

Her mind wandered to the natural beauty around her. She loved the early days of summer, the smell of leaves and grass, and even the feel of soft ground beneath her feet. Above her, small creatures, most likely squirrels and birds, shook the branches while they carried out their business. She chuckled as she considered their objective was to move as far from her as their little limbs allowed.

Gradually, The wind increased in strength while the temperature dropped precipitously. A quick glance overhead revealed steely gray clouds where sunlight had once penetrated the canopy. Maria walked faster in the direction of the tree line. Soon, the wind gusted so forcefully against her that the bag was ripped from her hand and flew somewhere deep within the trees.

Clearly, a storm approached and likely meant tornadoes and serious damage. The temperature continued to drop, much to her dismay. She tried to jog but the wind just pushed against her, as if something did not want her to leave. Puffs of white fog curled away from her mouth and her skin turned red from the frigid temperature, closer to the dead of winter rather than the end of spring.

Her foot caught beneath something and she pitched forward suddenly, reflexes too slow to stop her descent. A loud crack, a flash of painful whiteness, and then she sank into oblivion.

Haldir felt the strength of the wind suddenly increase, an omen. The small hairs on the back of his neck prickled with anticipation, causing him to come to a complete stop. Slowly, he scanned the forest floor around him until his eyes fell on a person-shaped creature no more than forty feet away.

The elf frowned, certain the creature had not been there when he moved passed that area minutes before. Hand on his blade, he cautiously approached the unidentifiable thing which was quickly being buried beneath drifting snow. He stopped within six feet of it for a closer inspection. It was too tall to be a Hobbit, too short to be an elf, and too thin to be a dwarf. It remained unmoving, lifeless, and therefore not forthcoming with any answers.

Taking one step closer, he prodded the form with the flat side of his sword. It still did not stir. He flipped it over, surprised and alarmed to find a mortal woman dressed in what appeared to be undergarments of short breeches and a sleeveless shift, sandal-like shoes on her bare feet. Snow clung to her eyelashes and dark brown tresses. Her skin was splotchy with red welts from the cold and her lips a dangerous blue color.

Acting on pure instinct, he unclasped his cloak and simultaneously wrapped it around her while he lifted her into his arms. He proceeded to sprint toward the House of Healing. Her only chance of survival lay in the skill of the Master Healer and, he noted grimly as he leaped over fences and ditches, the only chance he might have to gauge how much danger she posed to the realm.


	2. Chapter 2

The first sensation of which she became conscious was warmth. Maria was surrounded by warmth on all sides, all the way up to neck. Her mind climbed toward full consciousness slowly while she registered the other sensations around her body.

Her back was pressed against something hard, though not uncomfortably so, and something smaller but even harder was nestled against her bottom. A strong arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her between a pair of muscular legs. Her leg was elevated on a hard, raised surface. The scent of lavender hung heavily in the air, soothing.

"You are awake," an unfamiliar masculine voice observed. Panic rose and she flailed her arms and legs, causing a second arm to wrap around her and the legs wind around hers.

"Shhh," the voice soothed her. "You are alright. You are safe."

"Who are you? Where am I?" She demanded. "For gods' sake, let me go!"

"Calm yourself, little one," a new voice broke into their conversation. Her head snapped upward to see a very tall, raven-haired man knelt beside the large tub in which she lay. The only word she had to describe him was beautiful, though still masculine, with fair, perfect skin, high cheekbones, and piercing blue gray eyes.

Part of her was frightened that he had so suddenly appeared without a sound. He held her gaze while he carefully reached out to touch her ankle. Maria attempted to jerk it backward but the man behind her held her in place.

"My name is Maloryn," he introduced himself. "I am the Master Healer of Ithilien. You were found in the forest outside of the city, nearly frozen to death. Captain Haldir found you and brought you here for treatment.

"I wish to examine your ankle as it was badly swollen when you arrived. Please. I promise no harm shall come to you." Swallowing hard, Maria nodded quickly and allowed the man's long, pale to prod her ankle. He pressed against a sensitive spot and she winced when the pain shot up to her knee.

Maloryn noticed this but continued to squeeze and prod. Her eyes widened as his hands moved along her ankle up the curve of her calf. Reflexively, she jerked but the man behind her had a firm hold on her.

Her mind raced through the possible logical explanations for where she was and what had happened. The last thing she recalled was her face plant in the ground, alone. In fact, she was absolutely certain she had been alone before she fell. She wondered if these men had trespassed on her property, found her, and brought her to safety.

'Which does not make them any less strange and, very likely, psychopaths, or worse,' she thought darkly. The man beside her had referred himself as a healer, an archaic term for a physician. His clothes were strange, reminiscent of medieval garb she had seen only at Renaissance faires or on fantasy television shows and movies. He wore a dark brown tunic that he grew dark with water as he leaned his weight against the side of the tub.

The names he had used were familiar, though she could not place where and when she had heard them before. She pushed the thought out of her mind while she considered her surroundings. White, stucco walls surrounded her on all sides and the ceiling was striped with heavy wooden support beams. Maria knew for certain she was not in her house. Finally, she was nude in the water and, from what she could detect, the man behind her was also nude.

"What is your name, woman?" The man behind her demanded.

"Uh, why don't you give me yours first?" She countered.

"Tread lightly mortal, you are in the realm of –"

**"Captain!"** Maloryn snapped, his expression angry while he eyes glared daggers over her head. **"Would you mind terribly if I finished treating my charge before you proceed to interrogate her?" **

Maria did not understand the language, although it, too, sounded familiar. Definitely not a language heard every day. Whatever the dark-haired Maloryn said, the unidentified man behind her immediately ceased his questions.

"Um, excuse me, I don't mean to seem rude or ungrateful but why the hell am I naked in a bathtub full of water with a strange man naked man?" She said, rather proud of herself for maintaining a steady voice.

"It was the quickest method to return the warmth to your body," Maloryn explained. "My apologies for the circumstances but there were no females available to assist me and I feared you would drown if not properly supported. Modesty was not foremost on my mind." The last statement was made dryly and she felt temporarily chastised.

"May I get out now?" She prodded.

"With assistance," he replied. "You cannot put weight on that ankle until the morrow. Captain, if you would …." Without warning, the man behind her lifted her from the water and promptly wrapped in a very large towel by the dark-haired man. She was placed on the floor as easily as if she was a rag doll being moved from one place to another.

Maloryn handed a towel over her head. He tilted his head slightly and Maria bit back a gasp when she saw his ear tapered to a delicate point.

'It's a prosthetic,' she quickly assured herself. 'Some kind of costume piece. You can buy those in any costume store around Halloween or order them online.' She whipped her head and found herself face-to-face with an even taller, broader man with long blonde hair and fair, flawless skin. A challenge shined in his light blue-gray eyes as he finished tucking the end of the towel wrapped around his waist.

Her mouth went dry but she managed to bury the physical attraction she felt.

"You need appropriate clothing," Maloryn remarked. "Remain here and I shall return with something." She nodded and clutched the towel more closely around her shoulders.

"So, are you guys refugees from the Ren Faire or did I somehow end up in some RPG?" she asked the blonde man, not looking at him.

"I know not what kind of faire a 'ren' is nor do I know what this 'RPG' means," the blonde man growled, arms crossed over his chest while he eyed her suspiciously. "You were found in the forest in your undergarments – "

"Whoa!" Maria held up a hand to interject. "In my undergarments? Last time I checked, I was wearing clothes." Anger and humiliation overwhelmed fear and caution.

"You were in a pair of extremely short breeches and a sleeveless shift," he retorted. "That is how I found you. You were indecent. At first, I mistook you for a whore."

The fire of her temper flared through her body and consumed her.

"Is that why you thought it was okay to be in a water-filled tub with me, naked?" She yelled at him, glaring. "You son-of-a-bitch! You're the freak who kidnapped me from my own damn backyard and you have the nerve to call me a whore?"

The man took a step closer to her until he literally towered over her, a menacing expression on his face. She returned his glare, refusing to move even slightly or appear to be intimidated in spite of the fact the man could clearly beat her into a pulp without breaking a sweat.

"Perhaps you should not have been dressed as one," he snarled at her.

"Bite me!" She replied and watched his expression turn from wrathful to confused in less than five seconds. "Fuck this!" She exclaimed, ignoring the pain in her ankle to hobble to the doorway. A large hand on her shoulder stopped her exit and rudely yanked her backward.

"You shall go nowhere, woman," he hissed. "Once Lord Maloryn has finished with you, I will find out your true purpose here."

"I don't even know where here is, you asshat," she exclaimed.

The dark-haired man with the pointed ears chose that moment to reappear with armful of deep blue fabric clutched in his arms. He glanced over her head and then to her face, eyes narrowed.

**"Sweet Elbereth, Haldir, could you not wait until she was at least **_**clothed**_**?"** He exclaimed.

**"My duties include swift threat assessment, Master Healer,"** the blonde elf retorted. **"An injured ankle does not make her incapable of answering questions."**

Maria swiped the clothes from the pointy-eared man and proceeded to limp toward the doorway.

"My lady?" Maloryn called after her, confused.

"I've had enough abject humiliation and insults for one day," she snapped, before she disappeared around the corner. "And by the way, you could at least speak English instead of Sindarin, or Quenya, or whatever the hell it is you're speaking!" She exclaimed.

**"What did you say to her?"** Maloryn whirled around to find Haldir in the process of dressing.

**"I told her that it was improper for a lady to be wear nothing but her undergarments in public,"** he replied, fastening his tunic. **"She looked like a common whore." **

Haldir watched in annoyance as the elder elf rolled his eyes and shook his head regretfully. The Rivendell elf had a kindly, gently nature, an important quality among those who cared for the ill and wounded, but he sometimes seemed oblivious to the outside world, especially the dangers that lurked just outside his doors.

** "You have a way with words, Captain,"** he said. **"That you are not married surprises me greatly**." The sarcasm was not lost on him, though he remained silent while they waited for the woman to reappear.

**"She takes far too long to dress," **he grumbled, moving toward the door just as she hobbled back into view, practically colliding with him. Before he could think, his hands clasped her shoulders and carefully leaned her weight to her left to relieve her ankle of the weight.

She attempted to shrug off his grip but he held firmly, wondering if she had been examining the subterranean area for escape routes. He was confident there was only one but she was an unknown quantity. Haldir did not like unknown quantities.

"Goddamn dress," she said, eyes flashing between him and presumably Maloryn. "And one these medieval things to boot. Laces …."

It was then that he noticed the garment hung loosely, so loosely that he could see far more of her breasts than he should if it had been properly fastened. Rolling his eyes, he turned her around and began to tighten the laces, drawing the bodice more tightly around her upper body until he had finished and tied the top in a loose knot for easy removal later.

Her hair, he noted, had started to dry in the disheveled manner.

"Do you have a brush and comb that I may use, Master Healer?" Haldir asked, sighing. He scowled when he noticed the faintest of smiles on Maloryn's face.

"Of course, Captain, just a moment," he replied, gliding out of the room.

"Are you planning to prettify yourself?" She sneered at him.

"No, but I shall attempt to make _you_ presentable for polite company," he retorted. "Now, tell me woman, what is your name?"

"Maria," she replied flatly.

"Lady Maria –"

"No, no lady, that's all nonsense," she cut him off, her voice angry but he detected a distinct note of fear. Fear was an emotion he could use. Anger could make an adversary dangerously unpredictable.

"Fine, _Maria_," he repeated, showing his irritation at being interrupted. "From whence do you hail and how came you to be in the Wood of Ithilien?"

"Uh, look buddy, you know very well 'from whence I hail' and I would very much appreciate it if you could tell me why you brought me here and what you want." She made strange curling motions with both index and middle fingers extended into the air.

"You persist in this unfounded belief that it is I who brought you to Ithilien," he replied.

"Well, let's look at the facts, shall we?" She replied with heavy sarcasm. "I was in the woods on my property, on which I live alone, and I tripped, fell, and blacked out. When I wake up, I'm in a strange place with two strange men, naked, and no one can tell me why. What the hell were you doing on my property anyway?"

At that moment, Maloryn reappeared with a wooden-handled brush and comb, handing them to the elf.

"Hannon le," he replied, his hands bringing her wet tresses around to her back. He noted that her hair barely passed the length of her shoulders, an odd style.

"What are you doing to my hair?" She demanded.

"He is merely brushing it, my lady," Maloryn told her gently.

"Maria," Haldir supplied for the healer. "The mortal's name is Maria."

"Mortal?" She echoed the word.

"You are not elf-kind Lady Maria," Maloryn told her. "Therefore, it stands to reason that you are otherwise mortal."

"Is that why you have those fake ears on?" She replied. "You think you're an elf? You two must be some sort of _Lord of the Rings_ fans. Don't you think you have taken this a little too far?"

"I think you talk far more than you should," Haldir retorted.

"_'Lord of the Rings'_?" Maloryn replied.

"Yeah, you know, books written by Tolkien about the adventures of Hobbits and the one ring of power, etcetera? Ring a bell?" She continued. Carefully, Haldir separated her dark, thick hair into three parts and wove them into a simple braid. When he finished, he removed one of the twine fasteners from his own hair and fastened the end of hers so that it would not fray.

With a sense of satisfaction at his work, he stepped away from the woman and attempted to put a healthy amount of distance between them so he did not give into the growing temptation to simply knock her unconscious.

"Thank you," she muttered in a voice so low that, had he not been an elf, Haldir would not have heard it. He smirked at the realization his assistance had irked her.

"You are welcome," he replied in his best, authoritative tone.

"You believe my ears to be artificial?" Maloryn asked her. She nodded her head then he watched her throw up her hands in exasperation.

"I am not having this discussion with you any longer, this is insane," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You will have this discussion until _I_ say you are finished, mortal," Haldir snapped at her, taking two long, menacing steps toward her. Just as before, she refused to budge and glared at him defiantly.

Haldir could see that her fearlessness was a façade to compensate for her lack of combat skills or training. The method was one she had apparently refined over time and adequately intimidated others. He was, however, five thousand years old, and while he had never seen any female behave in such a manner, he was not so foolish as to allow her to see his surprise.

"Daro!" Maloryn called out. "If I can prove to you that we are elves, will you cooperate with Captain Haldir's questioning?"

"Sure," she replied, shrugging. Haldir continued to glare at her. "Good luck with that, by the way."

"You may examine our ears then," Maloryn told her. He moved his hair away from his face. Behind her, she heard Haldir start to make noises of protest but went suddenly silent as the older man flashed a look at him.

Maria slowly moved her index finger around the shell of his ear, searching for a seam. She performed the same examination on his other ear. Then, muttering something about plastic surgery, she proceeded to twist the delicate cartilage until the skin turned red all the way through the tip.

**"She will probably tear my ears **_**off**_**, healer,"** Haldir grumbled in that strange language that she did not understand. Slightly dazed, she simply nodded to indicate she was finished.

"Captain," Maloryn gestured to the blonde man and motioned for him to lean forward.

"If you damage my ears, you shall find yourself in residence of the geol," he hissed to her. Maria smirked and proceeded to examine the blonde man's ears with the same method. When his own ears turned beet red she promptly moved away, as if burned.

"Holy Mother of God," she breathed and then covered her mouth with her hand. Her head felt lighter and the room spun. Her hand shot out to steady herself on the closest piece of furniture she could find. Her knees gave out but a pair of strong arms caught her before she sank to the floor.

"Now, are you ready to answer my questions?" Haldir's asked her triumphantly.


	3. Chapter 3

When Maria opened her eyes, she saw the elf slumped in his chair, eyes closed, breathing deeply and evenly. The cold, hard façade had disappeared and in its place was a placid, sweet beauty.

'So elves don't sleep with their eyes open,' she thought to herself. 'What else did Tolkien get wrong?'

She turned to the other side of the bed and swung her legs over the side. Gingerly, she put some weight on the ankle and found it hurt less than it had the day before. Still, there would be no running, jumping, or general escaping for at least two more days.

Curiosity drew her to the window. She slowly hobbled over and attempted to open it quietly, but even she could hear the creak. The sun had just started to rise over what she assumed was the Misty Mountains in the distance. It was a breathtaking sight as the sky turned an orange-pink to usher in the morning.

"I had forgotten how magnificent the sunrise can be," a familiar voice remarked. Startled, she jumped and practically fell over but a pair of strong hands grasped her by the waist and steadied her.

"That is creepy," she muttered angrily.

"Elves do not make noise when we walk," Haldir said as he chuckled.

"Wonderful," Maria replied tartly. "So you don't need a weapon to kill someone, you just sneak up behind them and give them a heart attack."

"That approach has been considered in the past," he mused. Unsure whether or not he was teasing or serious. She was having difficulty reading him and it was starting to annoy her.

"So, are you going to put me in the stocks today? Brand me with a hot iron? Use me for target practice?" She sniped at him.

"All excellent ideas," he replied calmly. "But no, today I shall take you to Lord Legolas. He may have a few ideas of his own."

"Wonderful, it just keeps getting better and better," she replied sarcastically. "Hopefully, he'll decide he wants to banish me."

"You would not be banished from the realm in the dead of winter," he replied. "Banishment is reserved only for the worst of the worst criminals who otherwise cannot be touched by the laws of the realm."

He tugged on her shoulder and turned her to face him. She had not realized his proximity until she found herself staring into his chest. Swallowing, she edged away slightly.

"I have need of a bath and you need sustenance," he told her flatly. "Alana shall bring your breakfast and wait with you while you eat."

"You mean she's going to watch me until you come back," she immediately corrected him. He shrugged indifferently, digging out what appeared to be a fresh dressing shirt, tunic, and leggings.

"You may want to use this time to dress yourself," he added, giving her a slow, disapproving once over from head to toe. "Such attire may be acceptable in your home but we are more modest here."

"You can go screw yourself, elf," she called after him. She growled as she swiped the gown from the chair. Apparently, he had moved it while she had slept, though she was not surprised she did not hear him. Of course, even he had made noise she slept like the dead so she undoubtedly would not have processed anything.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come on in!" She called out. The beautiful red-headed Alana appeared balancing a tray with fruit, pastries, and sausages. Her pretty blue eyes lit up when she saw Maria.

"Good morning Alana," she greeted the young girl. "Have a seat and watch me attempt to dress myself. It should be entertaining."

"Oh, mistress," Alana sighed, gently tightening the ribbon of the bodice. "You certainly cannot do this by yourself."

"How do the common women put their gowns on?" Maria asked. "After all, I am a common woman." Alana giggled at her joke.

"Common women where front-lace bodices beneath their gowns, which they put on by pulling the garment over their head," she explained, giving Maria a gentle nudge toward a chair.

"I will attend your hair, mistress," Alana explained.

"Alana, were you surprised when you opened the door and found me in here this morning?" Maria asked. Without a mirror, she could not read the girl's facial expressions.

"No, mistress," she replied. "When Master Haldir returned and indicated you would be staying, I knew he would not assign you one of the guest bedrooms. None of them are ready.

"Also, it would not be the first time a female stayed in Master Haldir's bed."

"Very nice, very nice," Maria complimented the girl's sly remark. "But Alana, please, don't call me 'mistress.' Where I come from it has only negative connotations. And in any event, I really do come from peasant stock so just call me Maria."

"But Master Haldir –"

"Can sit on his sword and rotate," she cut her off. This sent her into another fit of giggles.

"So glad I provide a source of amusement for you, _Maria_," Haldir said from the doorway, he was dressed in what she presumed was his uniform with his wet blonde hair framing his face. Alana curtseyed but Haldir waved her away.

"Thank you Alana," he told her, though his glare was fixed on her.

"Thank you Alana," she added. "I would have probably had to wear a sheet today if you weren't here."

"It was my pleasure," she replied. The elf closed the door after her, then casually sauntered to where the servant had left the tray.

"You did not eat," he observed.

"Um, too busy getting dressed," she replied standing, running her hand over the single plait that hung past her shoulders. "Which really, really should _not_ require two people."

"Do you plan to mock and disrespect me before all of my servants?" He demanded, voice slightly raised.

Haldir studied the mortal woman for a moment. Once again, she stood in front of him with a challenging glare and defiant stance. He had no way to control her behavior and it frustrated him to no end. She would simply continue to show her disrespect and that would eventually upset the gentle harmony he had created in his household. He needed to find somewhere else to send her and be rid of her infuriating presence.

"Stuff the theatrics, captain," she replied. "I spent more time mocking myself than I did you. Besides, the girl is old enough to know that the she-elfs that spend the night with you are not simply up here playing a game."

Haldir felt the thin thread of his sanity finally snap. He could not permit the foul-mouthed whore to corrupt the mind of his Alana. She was the daughter he never had and she would never find a good husband if her head was filled with nonsense. Already, her parents sought out a good match from the neighboring cities.

The elf grabbed her arm so tightly he knew it would bruise her skin, yanking her toward him and shaking her as if she were merely a rag doll.

"Listen to me you stupid whore," he began. "You will stay away from Alana. I will not have you filling up her head with your idiocy nor will I allow you to influence her speech or manners. Clearly, it was a mistake to provide you with a handmaiden and to provide you shelter in my home.

"I will be certain to speak to Lord Legolas about finding somewhere more appropriate for you to dwell, such as the brothel."

He watched as he jaw dropped and felt a surge of triumph. Perhaps she would remain mute until after he deposited her before the prince. He visibly gloated as she fled his room.

"Do not leave this house without my permission," he called after her. "I am much faster than any mortal and will catch you easily."

He listened to her heavy footsteps as she limped down the corridor. Her injury still slowed her pace. She descended the stairs with even more noise but far more slowly. So long as she did not open her poisonous mouth he did not care.

In an effort to keep her captors off-guard, Maria had assumed a militaristic stance and stared straight ahead while the two elves spoke in their language. She had allowed her anger to appear on her face so that she could hide the pain and humiliation she felt after Haldir's dressing down that morning.

**"She had no escort? No weapons of any kind?" **Legolas asked his captain. Haldir shook his head.

**"None that we could find, my lord,"** he said. **"However, her mouth is a very potent weapon as all that comes from it is hateful or obscene."**

**"What would you have me do, captain?"** The younger sighed. **"Throw her into the dungeon? Sell her into slavery? Hand her over to the orcs?"**

**"She was found dressed like a whore, perhaps that is her trade and profession**," Haldir suggested sarcastically. Legolas gave him a sharp look, sapphire eyes shining with a wordless warning.

**"Maloryn came to see me already and plead her case,"** Legolas continued.** "He said she does not appear to be a threat of any kind. Then you come here, woman in hand, and proceed to tell me she is like a disease that needs to be purged. I wish to speak with the woman before I can determine what should be done." **

Haldir remained where he stood, arms crossed over his chest as he glared hatefully at the tiny human. For her part, Maria caught the movement through her peripheral vision but refused to react.

**"Alone, captain,"** Legolas added sternly. Maria saw the elf drop into a graceful bow and proceed to leave the study as silently as he had arrived.

"My lady, please sit down," Legolas said, gesturing toward an upholstered chair.

"I would prefer to stand here, my lord," she replied through gritted teeth. She watched him frown at her response.

"What is your name?" He finally asked her.

"Maria DiBella, highness," she replied. She watched his handsome face twist into an expression of confusion.

"I have never heard a mortal name like that in my life," he replied. "From whence do you hail, Lady Maria?"

"Please, sire, it's just Maria," she replied. "As I've already mentioned, I come from peasant stock. And I will tell you the same thing I've told everyone else who has asked, I'm from Middlewood, Pennsylvania. Yes, I know no one has ever heard of it and yes, I know it's not in Middle Earth. Nevertheless, it exists and from there I came."

"I see," he said. "And do the people of your realm usually go about in their undergarments."

Silently swearing to kill Haldir, she turned her full, hateful glare at the prince. Instead of fear, his face melted into a sympathetic expression. The only thing she hated more than Haldir, at that moment, was pity and she was receiving it in spades.

"You know, let me tell you something about the people of my realm," she said angrily, leaning her weight forward on her knuckles on top of the elf's desk. "Or my world, rather, since it seems like I got dumped into the fucking Twilight Zone. My world is very different from Medieval Times here, where extreme modesty and chauvinism are the order of the day. What I was wearing is quite common during the summer months of my world. In fact, it is summer there right now. In the winter, we wear many more layers. Needless to say, I was unprepared for the sudden weather change.

"And my undergarments? If you're that curious, highness, I'll show them to you later so you can see the differences." She leaned backward, more than a little satisfied she had caused the stately prince to blush to the tips of his ears.

"How did you come to be here?" He asked after he regained some of his composure.

"Captain asshat already told you that," she snapped at him, then winced from the loss of control.

"Yes, that is true, he did," Legolas agreed. Their eyes met for a moment then they both burst out laughing.

"But bear in mind, Maria, Haldir is a brave and noble warrior whose loyalty is unsurpassed by any in Ithilien.

"Perhaps he needs a crash course in honor," she mumbled, drawing a sharp look from the elf.

"Alright, I shall let that pass for now but that leaves the question of what to do with you," he said, pressing his fingertips together.

"You could let me leave," she suggested brightly. Gravely, he shook his head.

"Where would you go?" He inquired. "You are not of this world, you have no family or husband to protect you, and it is winter. You would freeze to death should you leave."

"So? That's my problem, not yours," she countered quickly. Legolas shook his head even more firmly.

"No, I cannot allow that," he replied.

"Okay, now what?" she demanded. "Am I being sold into slavery or indentured servitude?" He appeared surprised at the very mention of slavery.

"Sweet Elbereth, no!" He replied, shocked lacing his words. "Would you be amenable to staying here, in the castle, as a guest? It would solve the problem of finding a place for you to stay while we determine what to do with you or if there is some way to return you to your home."

"It depends, are you going to accuse me of filling up your wife's head with poisonous ideas?" She shot back. Legolas chuckled at her question.

"Nay, I would not for I have no spouse nor lover," he replied, a playful smile on his lips.

"Fair enough," she replied, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you for your offer and I gratefully accept your gracious hospitality."

"Very well," he said. "Meqwar!" He called out. The door swung open and a boy, no more than fifteen years old with straw-colored hair appeared in the doorway.

"Meqwar, bring Captain Haldir to me, please," he told the boy. The boy bowed and mumbled a "yes my lord," before disappearing into the corridor.

"Now, will you please sit?" He gestured again to the chair behind her. With a pained expression on her face she did as the prince requested, crossing her legs while waiting.

"Did you have an occupation in your world?" Legolas asked her.

"Nothing that would be of value here," she replied with a shrug. He lifted an eyebrow in response.

"I shall be the judge of what is and is not of value here," he teased her.

"Very well, my lord," she said. "I was an attorney, er, counselor at law." The elf tilted his head slightly and studied her.

"They allow women to do such things in your world?" He asked. "That is clearly in the purview of men in Middle Earth."

"I think if you knew the things that women did in my world you would very well have a heart attack and die from shock, a first in the history of elves," she replied, laughing.

"Very well, I will accept this for now," he said. "Tell me, how did this come to be?"

"Approximately twenty-years of education, three of which devoted exclusively to reading and interpreting of law," she replied. "Then I was examined before I was permitted to counsel others. In my country, in my world, we believe in the principle of equality before the law – no one is above it. It's so important and controls everything we do so when a person seeks counsel or advice, it's important to make certain their counsel is competent."

"Fascinating," he said, blue eyes twinkling. "I do not have such a functionary in my court here."

"Well, I would imagine you don't need one since you guys live in a feudal era," she replied without thinking.

"'Feudal era'?" Legolas repeated just as Meqwar reappeared with Haldir.

"Captain, I have excellent news for you," Legolas began, standing. Maria decided she should follow suit. "Lady Maria shall be quartered here until further notice. You are relieved of your burden."

Maria stifled a grin as she saw the larger elf's shoulders relax slightly.

**"My lord, are you certain you wish to keep her here?"** He queried, shooting her a glare. **"There is no way to know what kind of influence she will have on the servants or the nobles."**

** "Yes, I would prefer for her to stay here under **_**my**_** protection, Haldir," **Legolas replied. **"If she has any belongings at your house, please send them here."**

**"She has nothing, no possessions of any kind,"** Haldir sniffed. The other elf frowned and turned back to the woman.

"Do you have any other clothing?" He asked her. Maria shook her head vigorously.

"Just what I'm wearing, my lord," she replied. "I have no idea what they did with the clothes I arrived in but I was told they're improper." Haldir snorted but attempted to mask it as a cough.

"I shall commission a wardrobe for you immediately," he assured her.

"Um, pardon me, Lord Legolas, but you will do no such thing," she told him flatly. "I appreciate the room to sleep in but I cannot accept outright charity."

"And do you propose to clothe yourself in the same garment day after day?" Legolas replied, amused.

"I don't know," she replied, shrugging. "I'll figure something out."

"You will have a new wardrobe and all of the other necessities required by a lady of the court," he told her. "I shall brook no argument in this matter."

"How about answering a question, then?" She countered. "If I'm not a noble or courtier, or whatever, why are you spending money to make me look one?"

"Because I cannot permit one of my advisors to go about the realm looking like a commoner," he replied.

"And just what am I supposed to be advising you in?" She demanded, hands on her hips while she momentarily forgot the titles of the elf she addressed. "Like you said, I'm a woman, and as far as I know all those jobs are taken. I couldn't advise you on how to get out of a burlap sack!"

"I am in need of a counselor at law and you _are_ a counselor at law," Legolas replied. Maria smirked at the horrified expression on Haldir's face.

"Yes, but – ."

"Lady Maria, to forestall any further, pointless objections on your part, you have been commanded to serve as a counselor and advisor to the lord of Ithilien. This is not negotiable."

"Yes my lord," she said sullenly.

"Further, I wish for you to dine with myself and my advisors this night," Legolas continued. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Haldir's jaw twitch.

"Yes my lord," she continued.

**"My lord, while it is not my place to question your judgment, I will remind you that this … mortal only has the gown she wears as part of her possessions,"** Haldir quickly objected. **"She is no lady much less fit to be an advisor to you."**

Legolas' brow furrowed and Maria felt the elf's eyes subtly rake over her body. He took a piece of parchment, dipped his quill, and proceeded to write something.

"In perhaps another day, you shall begin lessons in Sindarin and Tengwar with Lord Glorfindel, my military advisor," he said pointedly, casting a harsh glare at the other elf. He signed the document with a flare, folded it, and proceeded to seal it with wax and his family ring. Calling for Meqwar's return.

"Bring this to the seamstress' shop immediately," Legolas told the servant. "Tell her it is of the utmost importance." The boy bowed his head and scurried away.

"That will be all Captain Haldir," Legolas told him. Maria watched Haldir out of the corner of her eye. His body had stiffened and his mouth drawn into a tight line, bowing first, then practically stalking out of the prince's study.

"Some ellons take themselves a little too seriously," Legolas remarked out loud. He came around the desk and took her hand. "Come. I shall give you a tour of the castle while your rooms are prepared.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria was positive she would be entirely unable to remember the layout of the castle for weeks, if ever. Nevertheless, she followed the elf lord as he explained the purposes of the various rooms and the history of Ithilien to her.

"And these are your chambers, my lady," Legolas said as he stopped outside a heavy wooden door.

"Thank you, my lord," she said, her eyes averted.

"Maria," Legolas said her name softly. She lifted her eyes until they met his deep sapphire stare. "I shall not pretend to comprehend the effects of these circumstances upon you but I promise I shall do everything in my power to assist you, whether you remain in Middle Earth or we find a way to send you home."

"Thank you, highness," she replied quietly.

"If you are willing, I wish for you to dine with myself and my advisors this noon at dinner," he continued. "They shall become your colleagues and I am certain, with the speed in which rumor travels, all will undoubtedly be curious about the human woman who appeared in the forest of the realm."

Maria grinned at his polite reference to the castle rumor mill.

"I would hate to disappoint my new colleagues," she replied.

"Until then," he said, giving her a quick, respectful bow of the head. He then turned on his heel and strode away like one accustomed to many duties in a small time frame. Maria turned toward the door to her chambers and took a deep breath. Nothing prepared her for what greeted her inside.

Somewhere, deep in the recesses of her mind, she recalled the colors of the House of Greenleaf to be green and gold. She did not anticipate the extremes to which anyone could be attached to some colors, even in her own world nor the apparent luxury that had been bestowed upon her.

In the room she labeled, 'the sitting room' was a large desk made of some dark, heavy wood shoved into a corner beside a large, square window in the white marble. Straight, green drapes hung from a ornately carved curtain rod. The drapes flanked the window which was filled with a mosaic of yellow, blue, green, red, orange, and purple. A large sofa, a chair, and a settee, each made of the same dark wood and upholstered in the same green as the drapes were set in the center of the rooms. A long, rectangular table was placed in the center of the furniture, a coffee table of sorts, Maria thought.

The sunlight that managed to spill into the sitting room came from at least forty feet away, through the large archway framed by large, marble bricks set into the wall and creating a rectangular opening. Maria closed the door behind her and slowly moved across the floor toward the source.

An enormous, canopied bed had been pushed up against the wall. On the side closest to the window was an armoire and the side closer to the sitting room was a small table with a candelabra, fresh candles had been placed in every holder. The bed was made with a thick, shiny green comforter and enormous pillows in cases that matched the comforter. The canopy was made of the same fabric, tied to the four posts. Directly across from the bed was a door.

A bathing chamber with a large, ceramic tub the size of a small whirlpool was pushed in the corner. On the other side was what she could only describe as a latrine with its primitive, toilet-like design. A large, marble topped vanity table was directly across from the tub. Briefly, she glanced up to see the light source and found herself looking at another mosaic window.

An enormous array of bath products had been laid out across the vanity and another candelabra was perched on the corner closest to the door. Oils, soaps, cloths and sponges, pouches, and other items she could not begin to identify were strewn across the vanity.

Maria stumbled back into the sitting room and managed to open the curtains. More of the sunlight spilled inside and illuminated the green room. The light revealed gold leaf and accents on many of the surfaces. She finally allowed herself to sink onto the sofa, staring blankly out the window.

Images from her night in Haldir's home returned. Hatred for the elf roiled through her. His haughty attitude, his arrogant words, and his contempt sent her rage into an absolute frenzy. Glancing around, she found nothing that she could easily hurl against the walls to shatter her own frustration.

A knock at the door cut into her thoughts. Startled, she glanced toward the door.

"Just a moment," she called out, voice reflecting congestion. Tears had streamed down her face without her consent or awareness. She opened the door to see Legolas waiting, his stance relaxed and his hands clasped behind his back.

"My lady," he bowed. Maria felt compelled to curtsey. When she rose, she saw a bemused grin on his face.

"Look, where I'm from women don't curtsey," she told him. He inclined his head to the left and then nodded.

"Are you ready to meet my advisors?" He asked her slyly.

"Oh, well, I could do with a few more minutes of staring blankly out the window, majesty," she retorted sarcastically. He frowned at her remark. "Sarcasm, my liege, just one of the bonuses of keeping me around."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," he replied, extending his arm toward her.

"Only because so many don't know how to wield it properly, my lord," she quipped. "It's truly an art form that requires many years to hone. Much like archery or swordplay."

He chuckled to himself as he led her through the myriad of hallways. Once more, Maria found herself attempting to memorize certain landmarks in the castle so she could find her way back to her rooms.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked. Maria inclined her head toward the ethereal ruler.

"My damnedest to memorize the layout of this place so I can return to my room later, or anywhere else I may need to be," she told him.

"Humans seem to have great difficulty in elven-constructed buildings," he observed.

"Eh, I have great difficulty in _any_ building, highness," she replied. "But since you want me to do a job for you, I can't very well be wandering around the place all day if I'm supposed to be somewhere, can I?" Legolas chuckled and Maria felt herself slowly begin to relax in his presence. Perhaps they would become friends.

"I should explain to you a bit about my counselors," he said. "They are Eldar who chose not to sail to the Undying Lands, like myself."

"I thought you all heard the 'cry of the sea' after the Second War ended?" She asked him, slightly confused. Legolas regarded her for a moment.

"Nay, the call is naught but a myth, though one I see has reached even your ears," he replied. "You have already had the pleasure of making Lord Haldir's acquaintance. Lord Glorfindel is my military advisor. He lived in Rivendell for some time before traveling to my father's kingdom of Eryn Lesgalyn once his kin sailed.

"Lord Erestor is my foreign policy advisor. He too lived in Rivendell and also chose to remain behind when they sailed. Lords Elladan is my advisor on public works. He would be considered the king of Imladris if any elves remained there. His brother, Lord Elrohir, sailed to the Undying Lands with his wife and father after the war."

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about telling the Elrondion twins apart," she replied dryly. Legolas came to a sudden stop outside a pair of thick, dark wooden doors. Maria silently cursed herself for becoming too distracted by the conversation to pay further attention to her surroundings.

"My lady," he said, opening the door before motioning for her to enter. Seated around a large, circular wooden table was a group of elves she presumed to be the counselors of the Ithilien court. They wore assorted colors of tunics and robes and circlets of intricate designs. They were true elven lords each wearing colors and crowns of their noble houses.

The four advisors practically leapt to their feet when they entered the room. Maria dropped into a shallow curtsey and was met with smiles and formal bows from the devastatingly handsome elves. Legolas moved forward and pointed to each elf, stated his name, house, and position before he introduced her.

"My lords, it is my pleasure to introduce to you Ithilien's counselor of law, Lady Maria DiBella," he said.

"Um, yeah, don't call me 'lady' anything," she said, her eyes moving across the elves. "I'm a commoner but if you really need to use a title, 'miss' is just fine by me." Haldir snorted his agreement and, Maria noted, a glare from Elladan Elrondion. The raven-haired elf had a fair, squarish face, a patrician nose, high cheekbones, and crystal blue eyes that absorbed practically everything. He wore the brown and crimson robes of his house with a silver circlet that came to a gentle taper on his forehead.

"I fear that we cannot grant that request, my lady," Legolas replied.

"My lord, did she not just say she is no lady?" Haldir put in, glaring daggers at the tiny human woman. She returned his glare with an equal intensity. Glorfindel suddenly cleared his throat to cut the tension and Legolas pulled out the chair between Erestor and Haldir for her.

Maria bit back the sigh. The hostility between the elves was evident and she unwittingly became the newest catalyst. She attempted to smile as a servant appeared and filled her glasses with water and wine. Platters of fruits, vegetables, breads, cheeses, and what appeared to be goose, appeared on the table a short time later.

"Maloryn?" Erestor queried a few moments later.

"He is unable to join us for dinner today," Legolas replied.

"Lady Maria." Wincing, Maria looked up to see Lord Glorfindel smiling at her, his violet-blue eyes sparkled with warmth and curiosity. "From where to do you hail?"

"Not Middle Earth," she began, taking a sip of water to collect her thoughts. "I'm from a place called, 'Earth' and a small town in a state, uh, a province, called Pennsylvania."

"What is this Pennsylvania like?" Glorfindel asked. Maria was distracted by Erestor's insistence that she take from the platters first. Although several hours had passed since her last meal she found her stomach clenched in such painful knots she dared not add anything more than water at that moment.

"Um, in many ways it's like Middle Earth, except there are no other races except humans. The province was named for a man who was given the property by a great monarch, William Penn. In fact, the word 'Pennsylvania' means 'Penn's Woods' in one of the languages on Earth."

"So there are many trees?" Erestor asked after filling her plate beyond what she could eat in an entire day.

"Yes, lots of trees," she confirmed, pulling apart the brown bread on the plate and putting a small piece in her mouth. "In fact, I have a few acres on my own property, behind my house." A twinge of homesickness settled in her stomach as she thought about the house and her soothing walks in the woods.

"You miss your home," Elladan surmised, smiling sympathetically.

Maria offered a small, polite smile to the elf. Beside her, Erestor shifted uncomfortably in his seat while Glorfindel continued to stare at her. Out of the corner of her right eye, she could see Haldir continue to glower while he kept his attention on his food.

"Lady Maria," Erestor began, clearing his throat. "How did you come to be so learned in the law?"

"What you really want to know is how a common human woman was allowed to learn about something so vulgar as the law?" She replied, eyes averted. The elves fell silent. "In my world, women are permitted to pursue nearly any vocation they wish. I became interested in law so that's what I studied."

"How many years of study?" Glorfindel asked, intrigued.

"Fourteen years of primary and secondary education followed by four years of higher education and then three years devoted exclusively to the study of jurisprudence. But really, it's a lifelong study because the law is constantly changing in my world."

During the remainder of the meal, Maria fielded questions from the elves while she posed a few of her own. She was slightly disturbed to learn about the disparate systems of law from city to city, village to village, even within the borders of kingdoms.

"My lords," Legolas said as he threw his carefully folded linen napkin on his plate and stood. Maria followed the rest of the advisors and stumbled to her feet. She grabbed the arm to steady herself. Elladan smiled while Haldir openly chuckled at her clumsiness.

Maria forced herself to ignore him, though she could not stop the hot flush that rushed to her face. Legolas swept around the table, tucked Maria's arm beneath his, and continued toward the door without breaking his stride. His behavior seemed intuitive and she felt a small pang of envy.

She suddenly felt well out of her depth.


	5. Chapter 5

Thoughts of returning home were quickly pushed into the back of her mind and her days quickly began to revolve around communication and her new position. After the self-consciousness of lunch with the other advisors Maria insisted Legolas show her where to find all of the books and other materials related to the laws of Gondor and Ithilien.

"I do not understand why you need those books and scrolls now," he protested as he led her into the castle library.

"With all due respect, majesty, you have insisted that I serve as your counselor at law," she began, anger flashed in her hazel-green eyes. "In order to counsel you, I first need to know your laws and have at least a basic understanding of their application. Otherwise, you're better off just tossing me out."

Legolas narrowed his eyes at her. Few, if any, had probably ever dared to speak to him in such a way. He then sighed and showed her the part of the library where the documents were kept before he took his leave. Once she was alone, she grabbed any and all treatises written in Westron and began her self-education.

Maria opened the first book and audibly groaned. Not only was there no table of contents or glossary, there were no headings or subheadings. What made matters worse was that the first section of the book was devoted to real property law. The concepts formed the foundation for modern property law in her world but that did not make the subject matter less dry and boring.

'I am in hell,' she thought to herself.

Hours passed before she finally found something that indicated the book was devoted to the laws of the kingdom, Gondor. The sun had long since set when the book shifted from real property to personal property.

"Lady Maria?"

Startled, she looked up to see Erestor standing just a few feet away from the table. Concern and curiosity burned in his eyes. It was then she realized that someone had entered the library and lit the overhead chandelier and several candelabras.

"Lord Erestor," she greeted him, blinking a few until the small details around her sharpened. "How are you?"

"You were not at supper," Erestor stated, his tone of voice accusatory.

"Yeah, I was slightly busy," she replied. "You know, preparing for this position. Though I'm not going to lie, I think Legolas is crazy – "

"Lord Legolas is an astute judge of character," Erestor replied softly. "He would not have appointed you as an advisor if he was not certain you would be successful." Maria snorted in a very unladylike fashion.

"I may be his first failure, then," she retorted.

"You do not seem to be a woman who has ever truly failed at anything," Erestor said.

"And you would be wrong, my lord," she said with a sigh.

"Perhaps we simply have a different understanding of what constitutes 'failure,' my lady," he suggested quietly. Without an invitation, he pulled out the chair directly across the table and sat down.

"That may be," she replied tiredly. "Nevertheless, I need to make certain I am prepared for … whatever."

"And you shall not be ready for anything if you do not rest," he countered.

"Rest won't make any difference," she murmured. Long, lithe fingers closed over her hand while lapis lazuli eyes attempted to probe her. Maria jerked her hand backward, into her lap and glared at him.

"I think I now understand from whence Haldir draws his ire toward you," Erestor said, smiling at her in sympathy. "You two are very much alike in temperament." Maria's glare turned murderous.

"Don't compare me to that jerkoff," she snapped. "_I_ don't get my kicks from bullying and threatening people."

"Your 'kicks'?" Erestor asked, slightly confused. Maria sighed in frustration. She grew tired of translating her expressions for the elves.

"It means, 'enjoyment,' my lord," she replied, pushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Neither does Captain Haldir," Erestor said. "He takes his duty to protect the realm very seriously which often leads others to believe he is cruel when truly, he is quite the opposite." Maria scowled, not ready to concede that she had perhaps come to her conclusion a little too quickly.

Then she recalled how he insulted her, called her a 'whore', and proceeded to berate and belittle her. Erestor had to be wrong. No one could be that malicious unless he was a cruel and nasty being.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I must respectfully disagree with your assessment of Captain Haldir," she said, pushing herself to her feet. She frowned at the book on the table. All she wanted to do was crawl under a blanket and sleep until spring, or at least try.

"I will escort you to your rooms my lady," Erestor said, also standing. He extended his arm, which she accepted. He led her through the darkened corridors that had been filled with foot traffic a few hours earlier. An amicable silence fell between them.

"Why does it matter if I understand him or not?" She asked him as they drew closer to her rooms.

"Part of your duties include working with the captain of the guard," Erestor explained patiently. "That would be he."

"Fabu," she grumbled. "I've worked successfully in the past with people I don't like or don't get. I don't see this as any different." She gently tugged his arm once they reached the door to her room.

"Sleep well, Lady Maria," Erestor said, giving her a small bow. Maria tried to smile at him to express that she was grateful for his attempt. She was fairly certain what actually appeared on her face was a grimace.

"Good night, Lord Erestor," she said, hand on the door handle. "I'll see you tomorrow looking far more alive, I'm sure."

Once she was safely inside her room, she pressed her back against the door and let out a sigh of relief. She wondered if she could hide under her bed until her brain processed all of the information from the prior twenty-four hours.

'They'd probably send the fucking captain to look for me,' she silently groused.

Haldir stood motionless, arms crossed over his chest, staring into the flames of the fireplace as they consumed the small pile of logs. When he arrived at the manor that evening, he had made certain to inform Alana and her parents that Maria had been moved to the castle before he dismissed them. He had seen the look of keen disappointment in Alana's eyes that her position as handmaiden had been so short-lived.

He should have felt relief that the foul-mouthed wench was no longer his responsibility. Instead, he felt a growing sense of dread that she would be an endless source of trouble for him.

"Brother!" Haldir closed his eyes. Of course Rumil and Orophin would choose to visit him at that moment.

"Haldir!" Voice much closer, the elf opened his eyes to see Rumil's crystalline blues staring back at him, concern etched on his face. "You were wool-gathering."

"The day has been long and unpleasant," Haldir replied. "I wish to be alone."

"Nay," Orophin interjected. "For you are entertaining a guest, are you not?"

"No, I am not," Haldir said.

"Truly?" Rumil asked. "We heard that you were hosting the mortal woman you found in the woods yesterday." Haldir turned his head to see his other brother holding up a large bottle of Miruvor.

"And your intent was to come into my home, get her drunk, and seduce her?" Haldir demanded, glaring at Orophin.

"She is not here, though her scent lingers in your room," Rumil said from the foot of the staircase. Haldir groaned at his own stupidity; his brothers had used an old trick from their days as elflings to distract him.

"How do you know that is her scent?" Haldir demanded, sounding juvenile to his own ears.

"Because it is different from Alana's and it does not contain elleth pheromones," Rumil replied. Haldir grabbed the bottle from Orophin and proceeded to yank off the cork stopper.

"She stayed here last night and Lord Legolas decreed that she should remain at the castle," Haldir explained, taking a long swig of the wine. The liquid burned his through and warmed his empty belly.

"Lover's quarrel?" Orophin asked innocently as he took the bottle and drank. Haldir snorted and shook his head.

"As if I would bed a mortal woman," he replied. "And if I did do something so low and base, I most certainly would not lay with that one. She is stubborn, aggressive, disrespectful – "

"And quite intelligent, if rumor is to be believed," Rumil cut him off. "Lord Legolas appointed her as his counselor at law."

"Yes," Haldir hissed through clenched teeth. "I am uncertain as to his motives but I have no doubt she will prove herself incompetent to assist in the governing of Ithilien."

"Of course, since she is mortal and a woman," Rumil remarked sarcastically.

Haldir's mind had once more drifted to the infuriating woman. She could easily create chaos and rebellion if the elves did not accept her authority. The counselor at law advised a ruler as to the law and how it was used in the past. A mortal woman would know nothing of elven laws.

"Haldir!" Orophin's voice startled him.

"My apologies brother," he muttered quickly.

"Rumil thinks Legolas may have designs on her and so he chooses to keep her close," Orophin said.

"I suppose the title of 'advisor' is more respectful than 'consort'," Haldir said.

He sighed as her hazel-green eyes came to his mind, unbidden. He resolved to find some way to return her to her world.


	6. Chapter 6

First, I want to say how surprised I am that so many of you read and follow this story; thank you. This is my first published fanfiction and the decision to post my work involved a great deal of deliberation. While I have prolifically published non-fiction, never have I attempted to put any of my fictional brain children in the public domain. I do have a very thick skin so if there are spelling, grammar, punctuation, canon, or something badly written, I only ask you to drop me a line. I have an extremely thick skin and it is next to impossible to offend me.

Second, all of the authors write disclaimers that they do not own the underlying stories, characters, and even the languages created by the late J.R.R. Tolkien. I have not left any such disclaimer because they do not protect us from a civil action. I suspect that the Tolkien Estate and Peter Jackson, et. al., derive a benefit from the fanfiction because it keeps interest in Middle Earth alive. Interest in Middle Earth means the purchase of the books, games, movies, action figures, art, etc.

Third, this story has many events that take place, ergo many chapters. I expect I will lose some of you on my journey. My writing process is not linear, per se. Nor do I like meaningless filler. Events in a story are like links on a chain; one event should link to another to create a strong story. However, this also means that there will be many chapters before we arrive at the romance and smut.

Fourth, I tend to use one of three names for my female characters. I have read the anti-Mary Sue checklists and warnings. No, these are not names I would bestow on a child or a pet. They are simple, reusable names and I have a predilection toward Italian surnames simply for the way the syllables roll off the tongue.

Finally, I have not decided whether to start posting chapters from another LOTR story that is mostly written. I work on these stories concurrently and I agonize over structure.

-TB2121


	7. Chapter 7

Frustrated, Maria blew air through her lips while she made a third attempt to write the Sindarin word, 'water' in Tengwar script. Carefully, she made the strokes with the pen until something that resembled writing appeared on the parchment. She stared at it a little more. Slightly more legible than the first two attempts it was a far cry from the beautiful exemplar Glorfindel had created for her.

"Fuck this," she threw down the quill. "I'm too human and too stupid to learn this." Glorfindel placed a large, warm hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Patience, enna," Glorfindel said, his violet-blue eyes peering into hers. "This takes many years to fully master and you have only begun."

"Nay, I think the mortal is correct," a familiar, unwelcome voice called out from the doorway.

"Captain Haldir," Glorfindel addressed him. Maria refused to even look at the larger elf. "Have you come to seek my assistance?"

"No, I was merely passing by when I heard your pupil declare she is incapable of learning our language," he replied haughtily.

**"Haldir, your remarks are unwelcome here,"** Glorfindel hissed at him as he switched to Sindarin. **"You discourage her."**

**"And I say all the better,"** Haldir snapped. **"It is folly for a mortal to be an advisor, much less a female. She is better suited for to be a chambermaid." **

**"**_**You**_** test my patience, Captain,"** Glorfindel said through gritted teeth. **"If you have nothing of value to contribute, I suggest that you leave. Now." **

She understood only a few of the words exchanged between the elf lords but the intent was clear: Haldir had said something that had greatly angered Glorfindel. Haldir had barely spoken during advisory conferences and meals but there was no mistaking the hostility that radiated from him when he glared at her.

"By your leave then," Haldir said in Westron. He made a small bow to Glorfindel and quickly left the room. She sighed, wishing he would go back to his habit of saying few words. Hateful looks were easier to ignore when the source remained silent.

Glorfindel directed her back to the parchment and ordered her to try again. When she finished this time, she was to say the word. In the week since her language lessons had started Maria learned that the infamous balrog slayer had more patience than the Dalai Lama.

"I don't belong here," she mumbled.

"Maria, do not allow Haldir to discourage you," Glorfindel admonished her. "The Valar brought you here for a reason. Have faith that your purpose shall be revealed when the time is right."

"Yeah, well, they'd better hurry up then," Maria grumbled.

"Come," Glorfindel said, extending his hand.

"Uh, where are we going now?" She kept the whine from her voice, secretly happy to have a break from the hell that was Sindarin and Tengwar.

"The castle gardens," he replied. "Fresh air will clear your mind."

"Alright Obi Wan," she replied. "Aren't all of the plants dead? It is the dead of winter and all."

"It is true that many of the plants are no more," he agreed, unclasping his cloak and swinging it around her shoulders. The hem of the garment brushed the floor of the corridor. "But the shrubs and trees, they sleep and reawaken with the spring."

Glorfindel led her down the stairs, through a wide corridor, and past the servants' quarters to a door she had no idea existed. He gestured for her to precede him and she stepped into the snow while her feet sank. About four feet away, she saw some tracks that had been made by others and plodded through the drift in an effort to keep her feet from freezing. Slippers were not ideal outdoor footwear in winter.

"Do you have a family or any kin in your realm?" Glorfindel asked her softly.

She recalled the night Haldir had asked her the same question, though not as politely.

"'_Tell me, Maria, do you have family or kin that shall come for you?'"_

"'_Nope. I'm an orphan and I live alone. Lucky me.'"_

"Uh, no," she replied.

"Why?" Glorfindel pressed her, his voice remained gentle but his curiosity was apparent. She turned her head sideways and glared at elf warrior for a few seconds.

"My parents died in an accident ten years ago and my brother died in a war four years after that," she told him. "The end."

"What kind of accident?" he asked.

"Sort of like a carriage accident," she replied. "A carriage that does not use animal power to move. Their carriage crashed into another and the driver of the other carriage was drunk."

"I see," he replied, falling silent. "And your brother was a warrior?"

"My brother was a U.S. Marine deployed to fight in a _very_ controversial war," she snapped at him. Glorfindel grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to stop.

"You are angry," he noted. She tried to shrug his hand away.

"No, I'm sad I'll never see him again," she replied. "And I don't like to discuss it."

"He did not die honorably?" Glorfindel asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"He threw himself on a grenade to protect other members of his platoon," she replied.

In her mind's eye, she recalled the Marine who appeared at her front door with the news her brother would not return from Iraq. He was a tall, burly man who appeared to be around the same age as Paul, but with a sadness his chocolate brown eyes.

She stood there, numb, and listened to the young officer inform her that her brother had died in the line-of-duty. When he left, she managed to find her way over to her couch where she sat until she finally noticed it had grown dark outside. That's when the tears began.

"Lady Maria?" Glorfindel's voice broke into the memory.

"Hmm?" She asked him, looking up. His concern was apparent in his violet-blue eyes.

"I asked if you were ready to return," he said.

"Oh, um, yeah," she replied, sniffling a little. The mighty elf lord leaned forward gently and wiped the tears that had fallen without her knowledge.

"I apology for any sorrow and grief I have caused you," he added. She shoved his hand away.

"I guess that's the advantage humans have over elves," she replied. "We grieve our losses but then we move on."


	8. Chapter 8

Outwardly, Haldir knew he projected an impenetrable façade of calm patience. Centuries of training and discipline allowed him to refine his stoic appearance and reputation. Internally, he was seething.

A dirty, scruffy man was dropped before the steps of the dais. His strawberry blonde hair hung over his face like a curtain while he used his manacled hands to steady himself. Legolas rested his chin on the back of his hand and stared at the man with thinly veiled contempt.

"The prisoner was caught stealing a delivery of mixed stones from the elf, Narwinor in jewelers' district of the city," Haldir announced. Both Legolas and Haldir glanced toward the tiny human woman fidgeting only a few feet away from them.

"What is your name?" He demanded. The man lifted his face and glared at the lord of Ithilien.

"Lord Legolas asked your name, cretin!" Haldir intoned, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck. The criminal let out a pathetic gasp before his gaze returned to the elf lord on the throne.

"Timeon," he managed to stutter out.

"Timeon, the penalty for theft is a year in the geol," Legolas told him, his tone icy. He looked over at his counselor and Haldir suppressed a sigh.

"My lady?" He prompted her.

"Well, my lord, did anyone witness the taking of these stones?" She asked, his voice practically shook. Legolas turned toward Haldir but the captain merely rolled his eyes. His lord offered him a sympathetic smile.

"Who witnessed the theft of these stones?" Legolas asked him.

"Narwinor, the jeweler," Haldir replied through gritted teeth, shaking the dirty man in his grip so that he would stop struggling.

"Bring him here so that my advisor may hear his tale," the younger elf replied with a heavy sigh.

"Narwinor, your lord summons you to give testimony!" Haldir called out. A tall, Silvan elf with long, silvery-blonde hair and gray-blue eyes swiftly approached the dais. His father, Lortho, had been the royal jeweler of Mirkwood but sailed immediately after the Second War for the Ring. He had migrated to Ithilien with the remainder of the Silvan elves and established his own business.

"My lord," Narwinor bowed to Legolas.

"Please state your name for the scribes," Legolas commanded him. The elf bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"I am Narwinor Lorthoion, a jeweler by trade, and my shop is located on the western side of Ithilien in the jewelers' district, on Maloryn Street," Narwinor said. Haldir could hear the furious scratch of the quills against the parchment. Maria had insisted that the proceedings be transcribed for later use, a waste of time since the only thing relevant was the decision rendered by the lord.

"Master Narwinor, do you know this man?" Maria piped up. A flash of annoyance passed through the captain as she was not given leave to speak, much less interrogate the prisoner.

"Aye, my lady," he said, turning his attention briefly toward Timeon. "'Tis the man I saw outside of my shop on the day my shipment of Dwarven gems arrived."

"Where was he outside your shop?" She continued. Haldir did not bother to hide his huff of annoyance, only to be given a sharp look by Legolas while the jeweler continued.

"In the back, where I ask all of my suppliers to bring their wares," Narwinor replied. "As you are aware, jewelers receive supplies of great value and there are constantly individuals in our district, strangers, whose intent we do not know.

I ask my suppliers to bring their deliveries to the back where a stone wall protects the courtyard and, consequently, my business from those with an ill intent. On the day of the theft, I went outside to greet the dwarves like I always do and found this man holding a sword to the throat of my long-time supplier, Pironar while the dwarf gave him the sacks of jewels. He then fled and I alerted the guard."

"Captain Haldir, who caught the prisoner?" Maria asked him. Haldir scowled at her for a few moments before he carefully answered.

"Tarsin, a guard assigned to patrol the jewelers' district. "The prisoner was caught with the stolen goods on his person and immediately brought to the geols to await judgment."

"May I – "

"Nay, my lady," Haldir cut her off. "If I summon Tarsin to the castle there will be one less guard to protect the merchants of the district from barbarians such as he." Haldir shook the prisoner for emphasis.

He felt a rush of triumph when Legolas turned toward her and she promptly closed her mouth. She bowed her head lightly and stepped backward. The deep blush in her cheeks at her quasi-public humiliation should have put a song in his heart. Instead, he could not help but think of how the crimson color enhanced her beauty.

"Alright," she mumbled, glancing away.

"My lady, do you have anything more for me?" Legolas asked in a polite but strained tone. She shook her head.

"Very well," Legolas continued. "Timeon son of – "

"I will not give my father's name to an arrogant elf," Timeon spat. Haldir squeezed the man's neck even more tightly. He could not tolerate such blatant disrespect toward his lord.

"You will answer him, scum," Haldir hissed at him. "He is lord of the realm and you shall show him the respect due to him!" Legolas merely raised his hand in a gesture for him to stop.

"And if your kin comes for you, Timeon?" Legolas asked with a tired sigh.

"None will, I assure you," he said.

"For threatening the life of another, you are condemned to the geol for five years during which time you shall assist the farmers in whatever way they see fit," Legolas told him. "Perhaps you shall learn the value of hard work to earn your keep as opposed to the laziness that is to rely on taking from someone weaker than you."

"You first, Master Elf!" Timeon called out. Haldir nodded to his brothers, both as furious as he with the evil little man's ignorance, and allowed them to take Timeon to the geol. Although far from luxurious, Haldir knew that their holding cells were far cleaner and warmer than those of the human realms.

"We shall adjourn for dinner and resume this afternoon," Legolas called out to the assembled audience in the gallery. His eyes were blank and unseeing, indicative of the exhaustion they all felt at making so little by way of progress that morning.

He rose, causing those still in the room to bow, and proceeded to swiftly pass through the aisle they created for him. Haldir waited patiently for the chamber to clear so he could confront the woman without interruption. He did not know when he would have another chance to do so.

Her head was bowed, her small hands clasped before her as she stared at the floor. Whisps of her long, chestnut-colored hair had fallen from her hair clip to either side of her face. Her handmaiden had selected a modest gown of dark green and black which did little to hide the feminine curve of her waist and hips.

Haldir's breeches grew uncomfortably tight and he was thankful that his tunic fell nearly mid-thigh. He felt disgusted with himself for his attraction to a human.

"May I have a word, my lady?" Haldir inquired. She looked toward him and simply shrugged. Haldir clasped his hands behind his back and purposely strode toward her.

"You are not suited for this," he told her flatly. She continued to stare at the floor and gave no indication she had understood his words.

"Lady Maria," he tried again. Her chin rose slightly, long enough for her haunting hazel-green eyes to meet his.

"Yes my lord?" She asked in a low voice. Her fiery spirit had been doused by the morning proceeding. He felt the guilt flare in his stomach and he attempted to remind himself of his mission.

"Did you hear me?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at her.

"Yes my lord," she replied. "And I agree. But Lord Legolas does not."

"Not yet but if you continue this poor, incompetent performance he will have no choice," he retorted. "You require a translator and the time needed to hear each petition has more than doubled. Your questions with regard to criminals are inane and pointless."

"I will take your counsel under advisement, Captain," she replied through gritted teeth.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: The following chapter contains graphic sex.**

The inn was located on the eastern side of Ithilien in an area rife with crime and populated by individuals of questionable repute. Guardsmen only entered that part of the city for patrols, arrests, and to visit the inn. He had not visited the east side in months, having felt no need.

Need and desire boiled in his blood, drawing him forward through the snow and mud of the streets. Her face hovered in his mind's eye which only made him quicken his pace toward the only relief he could find. Part of him was disgusted with his attraction to her while another part of him craved more contact.

Dwarves, Hobbits, elves, and men were scattered at the tables throughout the tavern of the building. No one noticed his arrival between the glasses of ale, steaming plates of food, and drunken ballads that randomly rose and fell. Haldir pressed himself against the wall by the entrance.

Scanning the room, his eyes fell on a young human woman balancing a tray of glasses and a glass pitcher. Her hair was a light, golden brown but that was where the similarity stopped. She was much taller with a slightly more rounded figure and light blue eyes. She stopped in front of a table of men who leered at her. She smiled politely and allowed their rough hands to caress her backside.

Once she had poured the drinks she turned to scurry into the back room. He grabbed her arm before she could brush by. Flustered, she glanced up at him and stopped. He was amused to note that she was enchanted by his stare. She nodded in wordless agreement to his equally silent proposal.

"I need to bring this back to the kitchens," she told him. "Go to room five."

Haldir slipped through the crowd and up the rickety stairs that were caked with mud from constant foot falls. When he reached the second story he found nothing had been changed since his previous visit. Few candles burned in the candelabras along the corridor walls. He was certain such dim light made walking difficult for the humans, Hobbits, and dwarves.

He smirked when he reached room five. The door, a sheet of boards and a knob, opened easily and he found himself inside a dark room. The shutter across the window was open and he could see the full moon high in the sky, glowing white. It was all the illumination he needed to see the table and trundle bed that furnished room five.

He took out his coin purse and fished out three gold pieces and laid them on the table. He could hear her footfalls against the bare wooden floor as she approached the room. Slowly, she opened the door and slipped through the gap she created, then closed and bolted the door between her.

Haldir wasted no time, grabbing her around the waist and all but slamming her face-first into the wall. He heard her gasp, apparently unaccustomed to roughness.

"My lord, do you not wish for some illumination?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"Nay, I have no need to see this," he muttered, quickly untying the lace of his breaches before tugging them down. His elfhood, engorged for hours, sprang free from its confines. He pulled up the hem of the skirt and reached for her backside to pull off her undergarments; there were none. He used his right thigh to force her legs apart while his fingers searched out the cavern of her sex.

Already, the wench was wet and so much so it had started to run down her inner thighs. Haldir guided himself to her entrance and in one long, hard thrust, he was sheathed to the hilt. The wench screamed while Haldir moaned softly. It had been far too long and he desperately needed the release.

He grabbed her hips and started to pound into her, hard and fast. Beneath him, her breath grew louder and louder while his hips slammed into hers, driving his elfhood into her as deeply as he could. Moments later, an exhausted wail spilled from her mouth but Haldir simply ignored it and continued to pound into her.

Soon, he felt his scrotum draw close to his body in anticipation of his climax. The wench was limp in his arms but he continued to thrust until his release bore down upon him.

"Ai! Maria!" Haldir screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: This is a bridge chapter. Sometimes, these are needed to move the story along toward the ultimate resolution. In this case, it is needed to simply move the story forward. Significant events in the plot are to follow. **

Maria was aware Legolas had been less than pleased with her initial performance. Due to her incessant questions the monthly hearings would stretch into the next day, and possibly longer.

She had thoroughly researched petition hearings so she could be ready for what she was to hear and see. The petitions were requests for permissions or judgments by the lord of the realm. Some of the petitions brought involved questions of law while others were simple requests, such as to marry.

Legolas had approached her three days before she was to formally start her advising duties at the hearings. He had explained that, until Glorfindel was satisfied with her Sindarin, and she was comfortable with her own skills, a translator would be provided to her for the few elves who still refused to learn Westron. He had then asked if she had any questions or if she thought changes were needed.

Famous last words.

When she finished with her suggestions, the poor elf looked warily at her but smiled gently as if to comfort her after her rambling.

"Alright, my lady, we shall make these changes," he told her. "However, I cannot foresee Captain Haldir acquiescing so easily. We have used the same methods time and again. None have thus complained."

Ultimately, her concern had been for those accused of crimes. Although the lord had some flexibility with the punishments they were, nevertheless, fairly harsh and included the oldies but goodies she remembered from her history classes – the stocks, hangings, long geol sentences, public beatings, and hard labor. If she was to participate in any process that involved punishing an alleged criminal she needed to be certain beyond a reasonable doubt that the person had, in fact, committed said crime.

After the hearings were finished, Maria had quickly excused and fled through the rear entrance without waiting for leave from Legolas. She could not recall the last time she had been so mortified. Moreover, she did not want to wait for another round of snide remarks from Haldir. She did not bother to pay attention to where she was going, just that she needed to be far away.

When she did stop, she found herself standing in a dimly lit corridor lined with floor-to-ceiling tapestries depicting the history of Ithilien, or so she assumed. The design and style reminded her of the Byzantine portraits she had seen several years prior in a museum devoted to religious artwork. Each tapestry told part of the story: The elves founding the colony; the construction of the city; the talans in the forest; the coming of the darkness and Sauron; the First War for the Ring; Isuldur's fall; the destruction of the city; the Second War for the Ring; and the rebuilding of the city.

"Lady Maria?" Startled, her head snapped up in the direction of the voice that addressed her. Elladan stood tall and proud, his crystal blue eyes fixed directly on her but his face was the picture of serenity.

"Lord Elladan," she greeted him with a curtsy.

"Why did you not join us for dinner?" He asked as he moved toward her, almost as if he glided on a cloud.

"I had no appetite," she replied quickly.

"My lady," Elladan said. He stopped just before the first step to the dais. "I am six thousand years old. Please do not insult my intelligence. You were less than successful this morning."

Maria crossed her arms over her stomach and turned away from the raven-haired elf. He would truly make her feel the depth of her failure.

"Despite what Captain Haldir might have you believe, Maria, elves are no more perfect than our mortal counterparts," Elladan said. Gently, she felt his large warm hand rest on her left shoulder and was reminded of her last walk in the gardens with Glorfindel.

"I have learned from those mistakes, my lord," she confessed quietly. "I only hope that I have the opportunity to tell Lord Legolas before he banishes me." He laughter, making no effort to stifle the sound of his laughter as Maria's face grew warmer and warmer.

"You are so dramatic, enna," he said, mirth apparent in his voice. "Your errors are not so grave as to lead Lord Legolas to even dismiss you as an advisor. He is amazed with your knowledge."

"But I've wasted everyone's time and made this whole petition hearing thing much longer than it needs to be," she replied.

"Hmm, perhaps the solution is to try a different approach," Elladan suggested.

"Do you have any ideas?" She asked him.

"Perhaps you should think of ways to merge the positive aspects of the old system with the positive aspects of _your_ system," he said. "Though I am unfamiliar with the details as I am not as learned in the law." She smiled wryly at him.

"Come," he said, offering her his arm. "I will escort you to your chambers. Tomorrow is a new day and I have every confidence that you will have devised an acceptable answer."

Nervously, Maria shifted her weight from foot to foot as she stared at the thick wooden door to Legolas' study. She had no idea how long she had been standing there. Every time she thought she built up the courage to knock she reminded herself that the elf could give her a thorough dressing down.

Rationally, she knew the thought was ridiculous as Legolas was a kind, gentle elf. Yet the irrational part of her mind warned her that she could very well be evicted from her rooms.

Maria grew tired of being a coward and knocked on the door.

"Come!" Legolas' voice was slightly muffled by the wood. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and turned the knob.

Beside the window, Legolas stood with his legs in a V and his hands clasped behind his back.

"Good morning, Lady Maria," he greeted her without turning.

"Should I even ask how you knew it was me, Lord Legolas?" She joked

"Each human has a unique gait," Legolas explained. "I am intimately familiar with the gait of every human with whom I come into regular contact."

"Ah," she replied in a voice that implied understanding when she felt nothing but confusion.

"What brings you to my study so early, my lady?" Legolas asked her.

"Well, I wanted to discuss the hearings with you," she began. "That is, um, if you have a few minutes." The elf prince turned sideways so that he became a tall, regal silhouette against the early morning sunlight.

"I see," he replied gravely.

"Right, well then, highness, I realized I royally fucked up yesterday," she rushed on, then cringed at her use of profanity and slang. "That is to say, the petitions took a lot longer to hear than usual. But, I have a proposal for you that should make things easier."

Legolas swiftly turned to face her.

"Please continue," he urged her.

"Well, it's like this," she began. "We have a saying in my world, 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it.' In other words, why change the system if it has worked in the past? So, with that in mind, return to the way you conducted the hearings before but keep the scribes. If you have any questions about the law, ask me. Otherwise, I'd just as soon stand in the back, if it's all the same to you."

"What brought about this sudden change of heart?" He asked her.

"Uh, words of wisdom from a much older, more experienced elf," she replied. "And the fact I jumped before I asked any questions. Please accept my apologies."

"Lady Maria," Legolas said, his voice soft. "You are young and so change comes more easily for you. Perhaps your strategy was imperfect but sometimes, just because something has always been done a particular way does not mean it is the best way.

"Please accept my apologies for my rude behavior. I was exhausted yesterday and it affected my judgment and behavior."

Maria released a sigh. With new courage, she moved closer to him while she kept her hands clasped in front of her in a way she hoped made her seem a little more demure.

"No, highness, you were correct," she said. "You, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Elladan, you have all tried to help me and I've been a bitch." Legolas raised an eyebrow at her colorful language and she turned away, slightly embarrassed by her poor choice of words.

"It has been difficult for all of us," he assured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We shall move forward with your suggestions. You have done well. Once more, you have proven your value to this court."

Maria gave him a weary smile and curtseyed.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was high and the sky a brilliant blue. Signs of Spring were everywhere and only added to the light-hearted mood of the guardsmen as they drew closer to Ithilien. Most of the conversation was focused on the prospect of decent food, a comfortable bed, and wives and lovers that had been left behind.

Haldir had not spoken since the unit had started its journey back to Ithilien. The other ellyn had given their captain a wide berth. Every one of them were familiar with his moodiness and none wished to be the target of his ire.

He was fatigued from long watches and lack of sleep. His mind seemed even less clear than the day he rode for the border.

A few days after Maria's disastrous introduction to court, Haldir volunteered for a three-month guard rotation on the outer perimeter of Ithilien. The ride was a little more than a day but the distance and the duty would provide enough time and space to gather his thoughts.

**"One rotation, captain,"** Legolas said gravely.

**"Thank you, my lord,"** he replied, bowing his head in deference.

**"This is about her,"** said the younger elf.

**"Nay, my lord, this is about making certain my skills remain well honed," **Haldir lied while staring into Legolas' sapphire blue eyes. **"There is no better way to do that than to put them to the test each day." **

**"May the Valar bless you, captain,"** Legolas replied, resigned.

**"Thank you, my lord,"** he replied. **"I will see you in the Spring."**

**"I hope you find what you seek, captain,"** Legolas said said.

He knew not what he sought. As they rode out to the border, he thought the distance between them would cleanse his mind and allow him to think clearly. Instead, Haldir found his attention divided between the patrol and the woman's constant intrusion into his thoughts. When he slept, his dreams were filled with her and he woke up even angrier than he had been on her first day of hearing the petitions.

The chestnut stallion continued to plod through the muddy expanses that split the forest where golden rays of light penetrated the thin, overhead canopy. Haldir's instincts were alert to every detail of his surroundings, every small change, every sound and movement. But his mind was in chaos and the closer they came to Ithilien the more jumbled his thoughts became. The confusion, in turn, fueled his anger toward her.

"**Hail to the watch!"** A familiar voice called out. From the corner of his eye, Haldir watched his youngest brother land on the expanse of grass between the road and the tree line.

"**I did not miss your ugly face, Rumil,"** said Laramor, teasing the ellon. The rest of the party chuckled and murmured in agreement.

"**Who thinks anyone missed yours?" **Rumil retorted, drawing a chorus of chuckles from the other ellyn.

"**Do you have anything of consequence to report, Rumil?" **Haldir asked tightly, breaking the good mood. Rumil's smile fell from his face and in its place was the tight, stoic expression of a Ghaladrim.

"**Nay, captain, the borders remain secure and the public peace has been nearly unbroken since your departure,"** the lieutenant replied.

"'**Nearly unbroken'?"** Haldir questioned his brother, frowning.

"**Yes, well, there was an isolated incident,"** Rumil began. **"About a month ago, a very strange thing, a near kinslaying."** Haldir knew the watch now listened very carefully; kinslaying was an inviolate law.

"**Tell me precisely what happened Rumil,"** Haldir commanded him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Dark clouds obscured the moon and stars in the sky over Ithilien, a harbinger of evil. Rumil had recognized this omen when the land fell dark with the night although he held out hope that the city would remain unscathed until daylight. As he learned several hours later, he was wrong.

Rumil, Orophin, and Vardin patrolled the clothesmaker's quarter that evening. While not as conspicuous as the jewelers' district, the clothesmakers' did sometimes lose bolts of fabric from their shops that would sometimes appear in the markets of Minas Tirith. King Elessar sent dispatches to Lord Legolas as elf-woven goods were easily identified and of much higher quality than human-woven goods. His own guard seized the illegally-gotten items and often fined the merchants and seamstresses for having stolen fabric.

Rumil could not recall the last time a dangerous crime had occurred in that quarter of the city. Vardin had suggested a full-on patrol that night and Rumil, as acting captain, agreed with the raven-haired guard.

**"Call it whatever you wish, my lord,"** Vardin whispered as the three elves entered the clothesmakers' quarter. **"I sense that an unknown, horrific evil shall occur this night where we least expect it."**

Rumil was aware that the elves from Imladris had a tendency to be far more superstitious than their kin from Eryn Lesgalyn and Lothlorien. Vardin was young and while a brave, noble warrior, he sometimes spoke with a dramatic air. Orophin snorted in a very ungentleelfly fashion but said nothing.

An unearthly quiet settled over the streets and buildings. Rumil looked at the roofs and upper floors of the apartments and houses, looking for something or someone that did not belong. Every window that could be seen from the street was dark, a strange thing. Rumil knew some humans lived in the quarter and slept every night. However, in three thousand years Rumil had never been in an elven realm where some were not awake with at least a candle to fight the darkness.

**"I, too, have a feeling of ill portent,"** Orophin finally admitted.

Before anyone could respond, a loud, shrill scream pierced the air. The sound came to the west of the three guards, though not too far by Rumil's calculations, and the scream was definitely feminine in nature. Rumil, Vardin, and Orophin sprinted in the direction of the sound. Seconds later they heard an equally loud yell of agony, this time a masculine noise.

He nearly collided with a young human boy who was also running.

"My lord, my lord, you must come quickly!" The boy said, panting to catch his breath. He could not have been more than seven years of age with dirty blonde hair and eyes that sparkled in the terrified way only young children could feel.

Rumil crouched next to him and put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"What troubles you boy?" Rumil demanded. "Do you know the cause of that screaming and yelling?" The boy nodded his head quickly, emphatically.

"My master and mistress," he began. "They argued for many hours earlier in the day and my mistress is trying to kill the master."

"Where are your parents, boy?" Rumil asked him.

"Mother and Father went to find help," he replied. Rumil patted the boy on the head in what he hoped was a comforting way.

"Show us," he commanded the boy. He marveled at the child's speed and agility as he raced down the street. Screams and yells continued as the three guards raced toward the house. The house was located in one of the wealthier neighborhoods, away from the shops. From the outside, it appeared as any other merchant's house: A two-story, white stone, square house with a sloping roof and several large windows to allow sunlight inside.

Rumil's eyes followed the flagstones to the entry way and saw that the heavy wooden door was wide open. Not a candle or a lantern had been lit nor could be seen within the deep blackness. Orophin had already leaped ahead of Vardin and Rumil, bounding into the house.

"Stay here, boy," Rumil told the child in a stern voice. **"Come."**

What he saw inside made his blood run cold. Rumil thanked the Valar that elves could see well in darkness. In what appeared to be a sparsely-finished sitting room an elleth lay unconscious on the floor, hands tied behind her back and a dagger three feet away on the white stone floor. Orophin was kneeling over a second body, his arms moved as he gently probed something neither Rumil or Vardin could see from their vantage point.

**"Sweet Elbereth,"** Rumil breathed. **"What happened here?"**

**"I found the elleth threatening the ellon with her dagger," **Orophin replied.** "I disarmed and immobilized her before she could inflict any more damage. He collapsed shortly thereafter."**

**"Vardin, fetch Maloryn,"** Rumil barked at the younger elf. Vardin shook his head, as if to clear some mist from his face, and nodded to the acting captain before he ran.

**"He cannot be moved until this bleeding has been stopped,"** Rumil observed quietly. Orophin grunted but continued to apply pressure to the stab wound in the ellon's side.

**"If I did not see this with my own eyes I never would have believed it possible,"** Orophin finally broke the silence. **"Had the boy not found us, had we not arrived when we did – "**

Orophin did not have a chance to finish his thought as the sound of a human, very female scream cut through the air. Rumil turned his head to see a woman burying her face into the chest of a much larger, bearded man. Her shoulders shook while the man simply stared at the scene before him, glassy eyed.

"You!" Rumil called out. The woman turned her head to face him, he could see the tear tracks down her face while the man just looked at him with wide, startled eyes. "What happened here?"

"The master and mistress – "

"What are their names?" Orophin demanded.

"Tarana and Jocquil," the man supplied. "They started to argue as soon as the master arrived home in the early evening."

"Do you know about what?" Rumil asked him.

"Nay, my lord, I do not speak Elvish," he replied. "The master and mistress always speak Elvish when they wish not to be overheard by us."

"How long have you been in their employ, sir?" Orophin asked.

"Ten years ago my wife Maya and I arrived here with the other domestics from Rohan," the man said. "The master and mistress hired us as servants within a few days of our coming here."

"What is your name?" Orophin asked, exasperation apparent in his voice. Rumil had assumed the man would have volunteered his name already but said nothing. Something about this man caused his instincts to physically prickle against his skin.

"Aplir, my lords," the man supplied quickly.

"Very well, Aplir," Rumil said. "Did your master and mistress often argue?"

"Only within the last few days, my lord," Maya finally ventured. "It started to grow violent yesterday, with the mistress throwing crockery and other bric-a-brac around the rooms."

"Then it escalated this evening?" Rumil prompted her. Her eyes darted back and forth quickly.

"Aye," she affirmed. "Our rooms are in the back, beside the kitchen. We had retired there after supper was finished and the kitchen cleaned. I had just finished putting Faramir – "

"Did you say, 'Faramir'?" Orophin cut off her sentence. She nodded a few times. "What would possess you to bestow such a name on your child?"

"Aye," she replied, nodding. "Aplir is originally from Minas Tirith and held great respect for Denethor's sons. He wished to honor Lord Faramir and so we named our son for him."

Rumil silently gave his brother a harsh look. If they were ever to determine the facts of what happened he would need to stop intimidating those who could provide the information.

"What occurred next, Lady Maya?" Rumil asked politely.

"As I said, my lord, Aplir and I had finished putting Faramir to bed and sat before the fire as we do each night," Maya said.

"It is an evening ritual that began during our courtship," Aplir explained quickly. "I would visit with Maya and her family, staying until her brothers and parents tired for bed. We continued this after our marriage, when time permits."

Rumil tucked away the information that the servant had provided.

"The mistress began to scream," he continued. "She woke Faramir and we all rushed into the house. Such a horrible, wicked sound."

"She was in there," Maya said, pointing toward the sitting room. "The master was on the floor and she was pushing a knife or a dagger toward him. He was fighting with her, yelling and moaning, trying to keep it away. That was when we ran for help."

"I see," Rumil said finally, more and more troubled. Perhaps to humans, attempts at kin killing were commonplace as the behavior of the servant family indicated. They were clearly more concerned with their own well-being than that of their wounded employer or their mistress who remained unconscious on the floor.

"Very well," he continued. "You may be called to give testimony tomorrow. A messenger shall be sent to alert you and a guard shall escort you to the castle."

"Even Faramir?" Maya gasped, the concern clear in her voice. Rumil offered her a grim smile.

"Yes, my lady," he affirmed. "As your son was the one who managed to find the help you both sought."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Rumil had paused in his story. Haldir gave his younger brother a sharp glance. Tarana and Jocquin, names Haldir knew were associated with a small empire of wealth within the clothesmakers' district. The couple had amassed an empire in cloth, thread, and shops that catered to both ellyn and ellyth. He had never met them but their reputation preceded them among the handmaidens and nobles in Ithilien. King Elessar had commissioned the elves' shops as the sole provider of wardrobes for both he and Queen Arwen's wardrobes.

He was also aware that Jocquin regularly sent samples of his work to Lord Legolas in hopes of capturing a commission from the prince. Legolas, however, saw no reason to replace the royal clothier Lady Barla, who had been in his employ Elessar had installed him as lord of Ithilien.

"Where did the servants go?" He demanded.

"To their quarters," Rumil responded. "When Maloryn arrived I assigned Vardin to keep watch, make certain they did not attempt to leave the city."

"Very good, lieutenant," Haldir said. "Do go on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Rumil, Orophin, and Vardin watched Maloryn treat the bleeding ellon, muttering a few healing spells under his breath that slowed, and then stopped, the blood loss. Rumil ordered Aplir, Maya, and little Faramir had been sent to their quarters in the back of the house.

**"He may now be moved, my lords,"** the healer said, his voice grave. **"Please bring him to the house of healing so that I may continue my treatment of him."**

Rumil ordered Orophin and two sentries to transport the ellon to Maloryn's healing house. After they had safely left the house, Rumil returned to where Lady Tarana lay on the sitting room floor. He lit some of the candelabras for additional light while the elleth began to stir.

Rumil crouched beside her, noting her torn gown, broken nails, and bloodied fingertips. He waited until she managed to sit upright, bright blue eyes darting around the room in terror. She was as fair as any other elleth, nothing physically set her apart from her kin, and she appeared to be in equal measures confused as frightened.

**"Where is Jocquin?"** She finally managed to ask.

** "Your husband, my lady, has been sent to the house of healing to save his life,"** Rumil replied, voice cold as ice.** "Your intentions to send him to the Halls of Mandos have failed." **

** "He sought to end my existence first, my lord," **she hissed at him.

**"My lady, you are under arrest by the authority provided to me by King Elessar of Gondor and Lord Legolas of Ithilien,"** Rumil said flatly. **"Please remove this harpy to the dungeons of the castle."**

Rumil allowed the sentries to remove the elleth, who struggled and cursed like any sea-hand he had ever encountered, to the cells beneath the castle. He left a few more sentries at the house to prevent any, save those permitted, to enter or leave the premises until further action had been determined.

It was that further action that drove Rumil to seek out Lady Maria at an hour when he was aware the woman would be asleep. He wished for the advisor's counsel before he woke Legolas and thrust the prince into a very disturbing matter, especially with the upcoming journey to Gondor so near.

With a deep breath, Rumil rapped at the woman's door several times, each louder than the last. The wooden door was so thick he heard nothing from the interior of the rooms. Then, just as he raised his hand to knock again, the door swung open and a beautiful, irate human woman stood glaring up at him.

She wore nothing more than a thin, white sleeveless shift. He detected no outline of any undergarments and felt a hot flush in his face when his eyes fell upon the rosy nipples that protruded through the material. Her arms crossed over her stomach did nothing but frame the pert buds for his eyes.

"My lady," Rumil said, quickly averting his eyes from her chest.

**"Lieutenant," **she growled. **"I realize elves keep strange hours but humans need some sleep, around seven **_**consecutive**_** hours in fact."**

**"I apologize, my lady, but a delicate, emergent situation calls for your attention,"** he replied. She nodded once, then carefully shut the door in Rumil's face. The elf released a sigh of frustration. When the door opened again, she was dressed in a long, blue sheath dress while she tugged a black shawl around her shoulders. He caught the small wiggle of her breasts before they were covered.

**"What?"** she began, shooting him a grave look. **"I can't tie my own corset and I really don't need all the elves distracted by my scandalously unbound breasts."** Rumil's felt his face immediately grow hot while he attempted to stammer a denial of sorts. She grinned at him and wound her arm through his.

"Well played, my lady," he finally managed to say.

Like any elven realm, the dungeons were a clean, well-ventilated series of cells equipped to accommodate by gender of the prisoner. They were only meant to hold individuals temporarily.

Glorfindel and Erestor arrived almost precisely at the same time as he and Maria. She released his arm and curtseyed to Glorfindel and Erestor.

"My lords," she greeted them. Erestor and Glorfindel each bowed shallowly. Maria turned toward the disheveled elleth and moved toward the bars that separated them.

"Your name is Tarana?" She asked the fair-haired elleth. Tarana nodded her head, eyes anxiously darted between the elves and the human woman. Then, a haughty, secretive smile spread across her face. Rumil suppressed a shiver at the sudden change in her demeanor.

"You must be the mortal advisor Lord Legolas has retained," she replied. "How many nights did you spend in his bed for such an honor?"

Rumil was impressed at how easily she ignored the woman's insult and continued to study her.

"None, I'm merely a charity case," Maria replied distractedly, as if her question was a matter of common knowledge. Tarana scowled at her retort.

"What is it you have been accused of?" She asked the elleth.

"Killing my husband," she spat.

"Your husband – " Rumil began but Maria immediately turned and gave him a look that could not be mistaken for anything other than an admonition to be quiet.

"Why would you wish to kill your husband?" She asked the elleth. With the grace of an elf, Tarana sank onto the simple bed in the cell. Maria clasped her hands behind her back and waited. Tarana stared straight ahead, still as a statue.

"Was it an argument over your business?" Maria asked her. Tarana did not respond. "Did your husband make a business decision with which you did not agree?"

Rumil began to doubt that an interrogation, without physical motivation, would yield nothing from the prisoner. Glorfindel and Erestor had not spoken once since the questioning began. For the moment, he was content to follow their lead.

"_Not_ a business decision," Maria mused out loud. "Something more personal."

Tarana's jaw twitched ever so slightly. Had Rumil not been watching her so intently he would have missed the small movement. Maria, apparently, had also seen the elleth's tell for she decided to trudge forward into the personal affairs of the couple.

"He was going to leave you," she continued. Again, Tarana's jaw twitched, though this time it was more pronounced. "He was going to leave you because he found out something you had worked very, very hard to conceal, a secret."

Tarana's jaw clenched and her jaw muscle tensed. Rumil was faintly shocked but pleased in the way the human read and exploited the elleth's physical reactions.

"He had a mistress," Maria continued. This time, her statement was met with a sharp, harsh laugh from inside the cell as Tarana threw her head back.

"No, _he_ didn't," she continued, pretending she was no longer interested in the elf's perspective. "_You_ had a lover. But that alone would not cause such a fight between elves who had been married for centuries. And he learned of your infidelity because you are with child."

Rumil, Erestor, and Glorfindel turned their attention to the small woman who had stopped pacing. Tarana sneered at her but nodded her head in affirmation.

"Very good, mortal," she mocked.

"That does not explain why you tried to kill him, my lady," Maria pointed out. Rumil suppressed a sigh. In Greenwood, the custom had been that elves could take additional lovers if approved by their spouse. Immortality could be an insufferable amount of time with the same bed partner, Rumil reasoned. Without a spouse's approval, the dissolution of a union was the appropriate course of action for an elf caught in the act infidelity.

"Do you know nothing, mortal?" Tarana spat. "He will dissolve our union and I will be left with nothing."

"Am I to understand that your lover is also married, my lady?" She asked sweetly. Tarana sniffed and turned her head away from the advisors.

"Lady Maria?" Erestor began, almost hesitatingly. The woman pulled her shawl even closer around her shoulders while she stared up at the auburn-haired elf. "What is your advice in this matter?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

**"What did she say?"** Haldir demanded. The group moved far more slowly toward the city so as to provide Rumil with more time to make his report. Grudgingly, but only to himself, Haldir found himself impressed with the mortal woman's ability to extract truth from an obviously difficult criminal.

**"Lady Maria advised us not to wake Lord Legolas but that we all should be present while I gave him my report in the morning," **he replied, staring straight ahead. **"She said she would draw the petition to be presented at the weekly hearings, but that we were not to speak of it to anyone else aside from Legolas."**

Haldir snapped his head toward his brother.

**"Did she give any reasons for this command?"** The older elf asked.

**"When I asked her, she explained that in her world kin slayings are more common but have a tendency to cause panic,"** he replied. **"She said that given the nature of the elves, she was certain that the reaction would be far worse and it would sooth the citizens to see justice swiftly and efficiently carried out."** Rumil shrugged and glanced at his brother. **"Very wise words for one so young, brother."**

Haldir chuckled mirthlessly at Rumil's newfound admiration for the little human. It appeared that in his absence she had managed to enchant his brother in much the same way she had conquered Legolas and the lord's advisors.

"What did happen to Tarana?" Haldir asked his brother. Rumil's answer surprised Haldir more than if his brother had suddenly sprouted wings and flew like a bird.

"On Lady Maria's recommendation, Lady Tarana was banished from Ithilien and Lord Legolas sent messengers to all friendly realms with warnings," Rumil replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Uncomfortable, hot, tired, and bored, Maria shifted her weight between her feet. She had been in the seamstress' shop for more than hour that morning and while she was grateful for the chance to leave the castle walls, she wanted the nonsense of measurements to be finished. Not only did she have work to do but Glorfindel had informed her that she would begin her lessons in Quenyan that afternoon.

**"Stop fidgeting!"** Barla commanded her. She knew the seamstress was exasperated.

**"This is ridiculous,"** Maria replied, her words formed a little more slowly than the elleth's. **"You already have my measurements. Why do we need to do this again?"**

Barla allowed her hands and measuring tape to fall into her lap. She tilted her head up and glared at the mortal. Maria knew she was required to have the dresses for the Spring Equinox Festival in Minas Tirith.

**"Your gowns are too loose,"** Barla explained. **"Perhaps if you ate, more than occasionally, and perhaps walked and ran a little less, your garments would fit."**

Maria chose to swallow her remark about hypocrisy. After all, ellyth were tall, willowy, and delicate in their appearance. Of course, elves naturally maintained their weight but a human's physical characteristics could vary greatly during his lifetime.

**"I've survived this long," **she retorted.

**"You do understand that you will be presented to their majesties, King Elessar and Queen Arwen,"** Barla continued. **"As one of the lord's advisors, you cannot embarrass or dishonor him in any way."**

** "No pressure," **she muttered.

**"You have no idea,"** Barla replied.

Maria sighed heavily, frustrated with the lack of information about the upcoming journey to Minas Tirith. Barla made a few marks on her slate and then fluidly moved to her feet.

A sharp knock at the door caused both females to jump.

"Um, come in?" Maria heard herself say, shrugging toward Barla, The elleth simply shrugged, a mischievous smile on her face as if she was aware who, or what, was on the other side.

"Lady Maria," Elladan greeted her.

"My lord prince," she replied, automatically dipping into a low curtsey. In her peripheral vision she saw Barla make the same movement, though far more graceful than she. Elladan's blue eyes were fixed on the elleth and Maria incidentally felt awkward.

"Right, so thanks Barla," Maria said swiftly. "Um, I'm really really not feeling well, my lord. Mortals like me are susceptible to whatever comes our way. Anyway, I'll see you both at supper."

She shoved Barla into the corridor toward Elladan. The heavy door closed with a satisfying thud and she proceeded to bar the door to prevent any additional, unwelcome visitors.

'Spring is near and love is certainly in the air,' she thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Glorfindel and Erestor were completely absorbed in the contents of what appeared to be a large map on an enormous piece of parchment.

**"There is no shorter way to reach Minas Tirith, mellon-nin,"** Glorfindel said to his colleague.

**"As much as it pains me to admit this,"** Erestor began. **"I believe you are correct."**

**"Uh, be careful Erestor,"** she interrupted them. **"Lord Glorfindel may begin to believe himself infallible."**

Glorfindel threw his head back and released a full chuckle. Erestor merely stared at the tiny mortal woman, jaw slightly ajar. Maria crossed her arms over her chest as she smirked at her colleagues.

**"Your Sindarin has come along quite well," **Erestor finally managed to sputter.

**"I can barely hear your accent, enna,"** Glorfindel replied. **"Though you still have much to learn."**

**"Thank you, my lord,"** she replied, spreading her skirt while she dipped into a low curtsey. **"And I remain very much aware of my shortcomings. What brings the two of you to a map in the library this day?"**

** "Simply searching for a way to shorten the journey to Minas Tirith," **Erestor told her.

**"It's only two days,"** she replied. **"At least, that's what you have both reiterated to me." **She placed her hands on her hips and studied the two elves. Glorfindel and Erestor turned to each other, sheepish expressions on their faces.

**"Erm, have you been shown the designs for your wardrobe**?" Erestor began. **"I know Lady Barla and Lord Legolas have been very enthusiastic to see you in such finery as has been planned."**

** "Lady Barla is happy to have a female she can dress up like a doll," **she pointed out. **"Lord Legolas has a sadistic streak that he has kept hidden for hundreds of years, apparently."**

**"Or you simply bring out the worst in the elves around you," **Glorfindel replied. Maria watched as Erestor glanced nervously between she and the elf warrior.

**"Everyone has some talent, melon-nin,"** she quipped. Glorfindel and Erestor exchanged looks before their gazes returned to her. They obviously did not want to upset her and she could blame no one except herself for conveying the impression she was hypersensitive and easily moved to anger.

**"The watch returned yesterday,"** Erestor mentioned casually. Her body reflexively stiffened.

Her transition into her advisory role moved far more quickly after Haldir had left Ithilien. Without Haldir's incessantly angry and judgmental glares, she had relaxed more. She made friends and adapted to her new life in Middle Earth. Still, Maria had not given up all hope that she would one day return to her world with all of its technological conveniences.

Three weeks earlier, Legolas had approached her about the Spring Equinox celebration in Minas Tirith. He explained the tradition and insisted that she attend as a representative of Ithilien to the king's court. Uncertain, she had attempted to politely decline but then he found a new incentive to dangle in her face.

The last wizard in Middle Earth would be in attendance for the week. Legolas had suggested that the wizard might have the answers she wanted so desperately. Consequently, she agreed to travel to King Elessar's court with her lord and colleagues.

Unfortunately, that had meant a two-week crash course in protocol and, at Legolas' command, new gowns. Spirits high, she knew intellectually that her arch nemesis was due to return from the border soon but she was so elated she did not feel the usual feelings of dread and anxiety associated with his name or presence.

**"I suppose that means our little traveling party is now complete,"** she said carefully.

**"Haldir and Elessar have been friends since the Second War for the Ring,"** Glorfindel replied. **"Even if he was not captain of the guard, the king would have insisted that he come and Haldir would go, as he has every year since Arwen started to organize these Equinox celebrations."**

**"And go he shall,"** came a third voice. Dressed in a green tunic and black breaches, Haldir's muscular frame filled the doorway and radiated the elf's pride and masculinity. He smiled at Erestor and Glorfindel who proceeded to greet him. Stangely, Maria felt a surge of relief to see him uninjured and in a reasonably bright mood.

"Mae govennan, Captain Haldir," Maria greeted him, almost shyly. His expression suddenly turned cold when his eyes fell on her.

**"Perhaps an old dog can be taught to perform new tricks,"** he replied snidely before he turned his attention back to the elves. Maria excused herself and swiftly fled the library.

Normally, Lord Glorfindel's mere presence could strike fear into the hearts of the Eldar nearby. A glare from the warrior was enough to send most to quickly seek shelter. Haldir felt the heat of his glare and knew had somehow drawn the wrath of the elf lord.

**"Why?"** Glorfindel demanded. There was no mistaking the elf's fury. Haldir briefly dipped his chin toward his chest before he returned the older elf's stare.

**"I know not what you mean, my lord,"** Haldir lied smoothly.

**"She genuinely feels relieved that you have returned, unharmed,"** Glorfindel demanded, his voice tight. **"And you continue to antagonize her, to attempt to cheapen her."**

**"I am no wizard,"** Haldir protested weakly. **"I cannot turn one thing into something else."**

**"Nor can you make your feelings for her disappear," **Erestor replied gravely. Haldir glared at the auburn-haired elf, angry that his colleagues believed he felt anything other than contempt for the mortal pretender.

**"I have made no effort to hide my contempt, my lords,"** Haldir bit out. **"But I cannot control the wagging tongues of others. Good day."**

Without another word, Haldir turned on his heel and stormed from the library.


	13. Chapter 13

Haldir disappeared for the rest of the day and the entire night. He had not even bothered to return to his house. Instead, the captain of the guard walked the streets of the city for hours on end. The hood of his Lothlorien cloak had been pulled over his head and face so that he would not be stopped by someone who might recognize him.

He did not want to admit his reaction to her presence in the library had been unreasonable. He did not want to think about the way his heart sped up when he saw her for the first time after so many months. Moreover, he did not want to acknowledge the small thrill he felt when she greeted him in Sindarin and expressed her relief for his personal safety.

His pace quickened as he neared the inn on the eastern side of the city. His body screamed for him to stop and take one of the whores to relieve his needs. Three months had passed since he had last satisfied his desires.

Three months in the forest had only left him with more time to think about her. Erotic daydreams had more than once led him to stroke himself in his need for physical release and, for a time, he was able to dismiss his behavior as curiosity for the exotic. Nevertheless, he attempted to sleep as little as possible to avoid the dreams of her. He had been successful for a time, until that afternoon. His self-induced delusion crashed around him when he saw her in the library.

She seemed to have grown even more beautiful in his absence. The elf could not help the embarrassing pang of jealousy he felt to see Glorfindel and Erestor standing so close to her, both very attentive. And then, for no discernible reason, he had grown angry with her for gracing the older elves with her lovely smile and musical laughter. Haldir longed to be the one to make her smile and laugh.

Haldir passed the inn and continued east until he reached the outskirts of the city. Disgusted with himself, the former marchwarden of Lothlorien continued to wander aimlessly until he was completely enveloped by the forest. Darkness surrounded him and he listened to the noises of the night creatures.

Haldir knew he must find some way to banish her from his mind. He was on the cusp of falling for the little tart and he refused to degrade himself. Yet even as he made these promises to himself, he fell asleep with his thoughts on the beautiful human woman who had bewitched him, mind, body and soul.

XXXXXX

Maria was both relieved he was gone and she was angry. He had been gone for three months to the outer borders of the realm, returns to the city, and still he could not manage a civil word toward her.

**"What troubles you, mellon-nin?"** Legolas asked her at supper in a low, soft voice. Glorfindel and Erestor had launched into one of their epic debates about the true purpose of the races in creation while Elladan attempted to feign interest in his food.

**"We leave in a few days and I am not certain that I will not embarrass you, or myself, in front of the king,"** she admitted in an equally soft voice.

**"Nonsense, enna,"** Elladan interjected. **"I have known Estel since his infancy. He cares not a fig for courtly etiquette and manners, just proper respect."**

**"He tells the truth, Maria,"** Legolas agreed. **"You are a fine asset to the Ithilien and I have the utmost confidence in you."**

**"I would that you allow me to escort you to the Equinox ball,"** the blonde elf quickly added. Maria turned her head so that she faced him with narrowed eyes.

** "Pardon my insubordination, my lord, but there are worthy ellyth for such an honor,"** she retorted, casting her eyes away from his sapphire stare.

**"If you do not believe that I am worthy to escort you – "**

**"That is **_**not**_** what I said, highness!"** She exclaimed. Elladan hid his smirk behind his hand but Maria ignored him.

**"Then I was not wrong to hope I would receive the honor of your company?"** Legolas teased her.

**"My lord, I thought you would wish for someone beautiful and respectable to accompany you,"** she retorted, half seriously.

**"True,"** he pretended to muse. **"But if I must exceed my own expectations, then I wish for the company of a beautiful, respectable, and extremely intelligent woman."**

**"My lord,"** she began, a warning in her tone.

**"Please grant me the honor and privilege of escorting you to my friend's annual ball,"** he cut her off. Maria realized she had no alternative but to accept his invitation, which seemed more like an order. She did not miss the surprised expression on Elladan's face but it was quickly gone.

**"Yes, my lord,"** she grumbled.

**"The plan remains for us to leave the day after tomorrow?"** Elladan asked. Maria knew he was anxious to travel to Minas Tirith to see his sister and brother-in-law. He had told her that with his duties to Ithilien and Legolas he only saw them once a year.

**"Yes,"** Legolas said. **"Though I do not believe Captain Haldir has been informed of this plan."**

Elladan looked around the private dining chamber and frowned.

**"Where is he? He has only been back a few hours and already he disappears,"** Elladan said.

**"He may have decided to take his meals at his house,"** Legolas replied dismissively. **"None of you are required to join me."**

After the small group parted ways, Legolas asked her if she would join him in his private garden. Without a viable, ready excuse, she agreed and less than a half hour later was strolling through the blooming spring flowers and plants. Although the castle retained a gardener, Legolas tended to his own garden with his own bare hands and was proud of the vibrancy it exuded.

**"It is lovely,"** she offered, breaking the silence between them. In some ways, elves and humans used similar body language and tells in response to some situations or emotions. Maria knew much more time would pass before she was able to clearly read an elf's emotional state but she felt strong waves of tension emanate from the prince and his body was far more stiff than usual.

**"My lord, something troubles you,"** she remarked, sliding her hand from his arm. Patiently, she waited for the elf to explain himself and his strange behavior toward her.

**"Do you believe that elves have magic, Maria?"** He began. Her eyes narrowed in response to his question. Middle Earth was a feudal society which not only believed in, but relied heavily upon, magic to guide its citizens through life.

** "I believe individuals can be capable of miraculous things if they believe it to be so,"** she replied carefully. Legolas smiled wryly at her and shook his head.

**"You do not believe in magic at all then,"** he surmised. His statement was a little unfair, she reasoned.

** "My lord, you must understand that where I come from, there is no such thing as magic,"** she explained. **"Since arriving here, I have not had the opportunity to witness anything magical, or at least I don't think so."**

Legolas clasped his hands behind his back, continuing his stroll. Maria lagged behind him, waiting for whatever it was that weighed so heavily on him and caused him so much anxiety.

**"Do you believe it is possible to see the future**?" Legolas asked her, hopefulness apparent in his voice.

**"Perhaps a version of the future,"** she replied. **"I don't believe in predestination but I believe it is possible to see future outcomes of present decisions and actions."**

**"Sometimes, I have precognitive visions and dreams,"** Legolas began. **"And while I am awake, there are often omens that underscore those dreams and visions. Over the centuries, I have come to rely on this … gift, if you could call it that, to set me on the correct path."**

She was unsure whether she should she simply remain still or back away. The elf sounded a bit like a cross between a new age psychic and a budding schizophrenic. The possibility existed that his visions could very well direct him to kill her, or something else equally harmful.

**"Did you have one of these visions recently, my lord?"** she asked with mild trepidation in her voice.

**"Yes, though it was a dream and the outcome was unclear,"** he said, turning his beautiful sapphire blue eyes to her.

**"I don't understand your hesitation,"** she admitted to him, tilting her head slightly to the left.

**"Your journey to Minas Tirith is not solely to attend the Spring Equinox Celebration,"** Legolas began. She opened her mouth but he rushed onward. **"Do not ask me the purpose or the outcome for I know not. I only know that your attendance is vital and that I have been charged with your safe passage."**

Maria crossed her arms and glared at the elf prince.

"Really?" She replied sarcastically, in Westron. "You do realize how that sounds, right?" Before she could blink, he was in front of her and attempting to intimidate her with his heigh; he stood far too close.

"You doubt me?" He hissed at her.

"Of course I doubt you," she replied. "How long have you had these dreams, highness?"

"Since the night before you arrived in my study for the first time," he replied softly. She sputtered for a few seconds, anger shooting through her veins like liquid fire while she stared in disbelief at him. Not only did she not believe his claim to possess psychic abilities but she was certain that his duty was merely the product of a mind that longed for battle and adventure.

"So why tell me now?" She demanded, hands on her hips. Legolas' jaw tightened as his teeth clenched. Maria would not back down from him merely because he was the lord of the land. "I mean, after all, you said nothing for months and then informed me that I was going with you to Minas Tirith."

"I thought it would be best to give you such knowledge so that you may prepare yourself," Legolas replied tightly.

"Prepare myself for what?" She practically shrieked, then cringed at the sound of her voice. "I don't even know what I'm walking into! But hey, you had a vision that told you to drop me off at the White City and you always do what the voices in your head tell you to do!"

Uncaring of how it sounded, she turned on her heel to leave until she felt his hand around her elbow.

"I did not dismiss you, Lady Maria," Legolas said calmly.

"I don't care, Lord Legolas," she retorted, mocking him. "Throw me in the dungeon if you don't like it."

They were locked in a deadly glare before Legolas' handsome face broke into a beautiful, genuine smile while he proceeded to laugh. She raised an eyebrow, convinced the elf was completely insane and fearful of what he would say next. She curtseyed before him, suddenly feeling bad.

"Please accept my apologies, my lord," she told him. "That was disrespectful and you are ruler of the city. You don't have to share anything with me."

"Maria, look at me," Legolas said mirthfully. He crooked his index beneath her chin and lifted it so that he could see her. "Yes, it was disrespectful and yes, I forgive you. Nevertheless, you are correct about me and for that, I ask for _your_ pardon."

Speechless, she simply nodded her head.

"No more secrets," he told her softly, lifting her hand and pressing his lips to her palm. He held her hand longer than was appropriate and she felt the heat of anger replaced with the flush of embarrassment at his actions.

Sleep did not come for her that night.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Many of you have asked me when there will be romance, a.k.a. smut, between Maria and Haldir. Fear not, it shall come and you will be rewarded for your patience (to the tune of the site moderators likely taking the story down for content). Nevertheless, I do ask for your patience because this story does actually have a plot which requires development. I plan to update very quickly to bring us much closer to the Haldir/Maria part of the story. TB2121**

The journey to Minas Tirith reminded Maria of the camping she had done as a child. Except when she had gone camping she had the benefit of insect repellant and she did not spend hours at a time on horseback. Fortunately, no one had the brilliant idea to make the horses do anything except walk. She was positive her rear end would never take the abuse.

Erestor had assured her the trip would be no more than three days, for which she was relieved. The usual car games did not work on horseback in Middle Earth. Although she understood the elves, much of the conversation centered upon new developments in weaponry and fighting tactics.

'Wow, it's like the same boring drivel about football I would have to listen to at home,' she marveled at the similarities.

The travelers consisted of Legolas, Elladan, Haldir, and four guards assigned as their escort. With their auburn-colored hair, she knew the elves originally came from Rivendell and likely served Lord Elrond. None of them were particularly talkative and, after several attempts, she finally gave up her attempts to converse with them.

Glorfindel stood in as steward in Legolas' absence and Erestor remained behind with him to handle any matters which required more delicacy. Erestor confessed that while Lord Glorfindel was his friend, and he much admired his warrior skill and military mind, he feared the balrog slayer would accidentally start a war while they were gone.

"How fares your backside, Lady Maria?" Elladan teased her. They had set out from Ithilien before the sun rose and she had long since lost track of the hours.

"I doubt I'll be able to sit again for several weeks after this is over," she grumbled. The ellyn laughed at her remark and she scowled, staring straight ahead.

Haldir stared straight ahead with his blue eyes and famous haughty expression in place. He had taken up the position to the rear of the party to see any oncoming danger and to protect the flank of the group.

He tried to ignore her as much as possible but each time she spoke or laughed, his eyes immediately fell upon her. She was dressed in a violet gown made of a slightly coarser material for riding. The gown's bodice clung to every luscious curve of her body. Her long, chestnut-colored hair had been plaited, revealing the graceful sweep of her neck.

Irritated, Haldir forced his eyes to face forward toward what seemed to be an endless expanse of green field. Orcs, trolls, goblins, and uruk-hai still roamed the lands, as did a newer threat: Wild Men. No one was certain from where they came but they were barely organized and behaved more primitively than that to which the elves were accustomed from the race of Men.

**"Truly, my lady,"** Elladan's voice could be heard, still teasing her hours later. **"You should accept Orophin's offer to teach you how to defend yourself. There are dangers in Arda the likes of which you could not have dreamed."** Haldir rolled his eyes at the elf's incessant flirtation with the mortal woman.

**"I'm no damsel in distress, Lord Elladan,"** she replied. **"If something attacks me, I'm perfectly capable of curling up in a small ball and hoping to survive. So don't worry about me." **

This drew another round of snickers and chuckles from the rest of the party. Haldir sneered as he imagined her on the ground, nearly trampled by a horde of orcs while the elves around her fought them off with their bows and swords. Cowardly behavior did not deserve to be rewarded, in his mind. But panic pricked the edges of his mind at the thought she might truly be killed in a skirmish.

Haldir swallowed hard, offering a silent prayer to the Valar that the group arrive safely in Minas Tirith … and especially the young mortal woman in their care.

XXXXX

King Elessar and Queen Arwen were even more intimidating in person than Tolkien's descriptions in the book. Elessar's long hair and beard had started to show some gray while Arwen appeared to be in her perfect, timeless beauty with her beautiful black hair braided and lying on her left shoulder.

When the Ithilien first arrived, the monarchs were expressionless and stood as still as statues. Maria dismissed the cold reception as the product of living among elves for most of their lives. And Arwen actually was an elf which made her pause and ponder the timeless question of nature or nurture.

She felt relieved that she had not drawn attention from Elessar or Arwen. Maria curtseyed, as she had been taught, and stepped backward until she was shielded from view by both Elladan and Haldir.

**"Legolas!"** Elessar exclaimed as the golden-haired elf approached his old friend. **"It has been too long."**

**"Aye, it has,"** Legolas replied, clapping Elessar on the shoulder. **"Though that hardly excuses you from your duties, highness, coming to see the colony in your own realm." **

**"Lord Elladan,"** the king greeted his brother-in-law.

**"Estel, you have not changed at all since we last met,"** the raven-haired elf replied. **"Nor have you, dear sister."** Elladan drew his sister into a hug which she returned with enthusiasm.

**"You old flatterer,"** Arwen chided her brother. **"Your charm does not sway me, brother. It has been much too long since you last visited."**

**"My deepest and humblest apologies, your majesty,"** Elladan replied. **"I have been indisposed with Lord Legolas."**

The Man and elves continued to exchange their greetings. Maria slowly moved toward the far wall of the throne room in the irrational hope she would blend.

'How the hell do I blend in a crimson gown while practically everything else is bleach white?' She thought bitterly.

"You must be Lord Legolas' newest advisor," Arwen's voice startled Maria from her thoughts. The elleth's Westron was flawless.

"Yes, your highness," Maria curtseyed once more, practically smirking that she had remembered the finer points of Erestor's etiquette lessons. "My name is Maria. Lord Legolas appointed me as his counselor at law."

Arwen's eyebrows shot up though her blue eyes remained soft and warm as she gazed on the younger woman. She nodded a few times.

"How did you come to be named to such a high-ranking position among the court, Lady Maria?" Arwen asked, fascination apparent in her voice.

"Um, during a conversation with his highness, I wasn't watching what I was saying and after he learned that was my job in my own homeland, he decided to, uh, hire me, so to speak," she explained. Arwen nodded, the curiosity still shining in her eyes.

"Tell me, Lady Maria, have you heard of the Queen's Garden?"

Maria smiled wryly and shook her head no. Arwen rose with a liquid grace Maria could only envy before she joined the queen. Making their excuses, she proceeded to lead the mortal woman from the room toward what she assumed to be the Queen's Garden.

XXXXXX

Maria found herself relaxing in the presence of the queen who, for all intents and purposes, seemed to be far more down-to-earth than most of the elves she had encountered. Arwen's lyrical voice blended in with the gentle chirping of the boards and the sound of the wind rustling the leaves of the small saplings that had been planted.

Briefly, she wondered what it would be like to see the tree at its full height and glory more than one hundred years later. It was a sight she would never know as a mortal.

"You are not of Middle Earth," Arwen began as they neared a small bush of pink primroses. The woman shook her head a few times.

"No, your majesty, I am not," she replied with a resigned sigh. "I came here a few months ago from my own world, though no one really knows how or why, and so far, no one knows how to send me home."

Arwen nodded, sympathy in her blue eyes as a small, yellow butterfly landed on her index finger. Maria thought she was in the perfect pose to be painted as a whimsical elf maiden.

"You are here for an audience with the gray wizard," she remarked a few moments later.

"No, I'm here because Lord Legolas ordered me to come," she replied. "He told about the wizard so I wouldn't be mad. After all, I think that's my best shot at getting home."

Again, Arwen nodded and continued to study the small insect's delicately flapping wings. Such delicate wings on the small creatures like yellow and gold spun gossamer.

"He is to arrive this evening and we shall have a welcoming feast for him," Arwen said. She turned to stare into the woman's eyes. "Though I know not what he will tell you, enna, I am certain you will have the answers you seek soon."


	15. Chapter 15

The first thing she realized was that a real feudal feast was not like dinner shows at Medieval Times. There were no jousts, no tricks on horseback, and no emcee to announce each event of the evening. The second thing she realized was Haldir periodically looked at her before he would quickly turn his attention to something else entirely.

Maria found herself seated between Legolas and Haldir and directly across from Arwen and Elladan at the king's table just before the feast began. Arwen had assigned the gray wizard the seat of honor between the elf lord and the king. He was quiet, piercing blue eyes inquisitive though he appeared content to absorb the conversation around him.

She was anxious to speak privately with him. Legolas mentioned the feast would likely continue into the early hours of the morning. Maria was no elf but if she needed to prop her eyelids up with twigs, she would do it.

King Elessar chose that moment to stand and make his welcome speech. She hoped he would only make a few brief remarks. The man in gray shifted his position and turned to respectfully watch the Gondorian king.

"My friends, I thank you all for joining Queen Arwen and I this evening as we welcome the last of the great Maia to Gondor," he called out. Applause erupted from the floor below from the fifty or so guests from all of the kingdoms and noble houses of Middle Earth.

"It is my honor to present to you, Merlin the Gray."

The third thing Maria realized was that she really needed to keep her mouth empty when someone made announcements. She somehow managed to swallow the Dorwinion wine without any of it spraying from her nose. Her hands remained on the table top while her mind attempted to process the king's introduction.

There was no possible way that it was anything but a coincidence. Her world, and Middle Earth were completely different places and, as she had informed Legolas, there was no such thing as magic in her world. The gray-clad man beside King Elessar could not be the same Merlin; it was impossible.

**"Are you alright, Maria?"** Legolas asked her, concern heavy in his voice as he leaned closer to her. If Haldir had not been seated to her right, she would have leaned away put a two-foot buffer between them.

**"Sure,"** she replied with an artificially bright smile. **"Why wouldn't I be?"**

**"You have suddenly become as white as the walls,"** Legolas observed.

**"Oh?"** She replied, suddenly aware that Haldir was staring at her. **"Didn't notice."**

**"Do you wish to return to your chambers?"** Legolas pressed her.

**"Not on your life, my lord,"** she replied. **"This is my last chance to find a way home."** Maria did not miss the fleeting look of sadness in the elf's eyes, though he nodded. She imagined Haldir was celebrating her imminent departure behind her back. Somehow, the thought of his smug satisfaction actually hurt.

Haldir felt the panic flare once more when he heard her mention returning to her world. Silently, the elf chastised himself for his foolishness and reminded himself that once she was gone, and her memory faded, he be alright again. In the grand scheme of creation, she meant nothing.

That did not stop overwhelming jealousy he felt as he watched Legolas lead her to the dance floor to join the king and queen. The prince seemed to behave a little to familiarly with her, hold her a little too close, stare at her a little too long for his liking.

He turned his attention back to his goblet and threw back the rest of the Dorwinion wine.

**"If I do recall, Estel keeps a cellar full of the best Miruvor in all of Arda,"** Elladan told the blonde elf. **"It will dull the pain far more quickly than the Dorwinian wine."**

**"What pain?"** Haldir demanded. **"I am fine."** Elladan leaned over the table and smiled wickedly at the blonde elf.

**"The pain of watching the one you love being courted by another,"** Elladan replied smugly.

**"Ridiculous!"** Haldir scoffed. **"I am in love with no one."**

"**You have been unable to stop watching her since you returned from the border," **the raven-haired elf replied.

Haldir forgot about Elladan and his accusation. He watched Legolas guide her from the other couples as Elessar approached their position, Arwen on his arm. Smiles were exchanged and a moment later, Legolas and Arwen swirled across the floor with more grace than their human partners could manage.

XXXXX

Maria smiled as Legolas proceeded to sweep Arwen into a dance, her cheeks blushing prettily. She smiled at the lovely sight of two elves moving gracefully across the dance floor. Arwen's eyes continually searched beyond her partner's shoulder each time they drew near her husband's position near the floor.

She sighed, wondering what it would be like to love and be loved like Elessar and Arwen. Her gaze moved around to see the tall, gray wizard winding and dodging the throngs of people gathered in clusters around the hall.

"Lady Maria," he greeted her with a shallow bow. His voice was low and smooth, unhindered by age.

"Lord Merlin," she acknowledged him with an equally shallow curtsey.

"Will you walk with me?" He requested, offering her his arm.

"Do I have a choice?" She replied, taking it as they strode through the rear doors into the public gardens, unnoticed. Merlin guided her down the stairs and into the manicured grass where several torches blazed to the light way for lovers on an evening stroll.

"So, what can I do for you, Lord Merlin?" She asked him nervously.

"I believe we can dispense with the pretense, Lady Maria," he replied. "You are familiar with me, if only by reputation, but you wish to know why I am here."

"It's a long way from Camelot," she replied. The wizard grinned at her.

"Without your assistance, there will be no Camelot."


	16. Chapter 16

Haldir crouched on the edge of the parapet, his hand clutched the hard liquor he had purloined from the royal cellars deep beneath the castle. The bottle bore the markings of Rhun where the Rhurrim were rumored to brew the most powerful spirits in all of Arda.

He heard footsteps far below in the tower. The sound was so soft and light he recognized the meticulous gait of a human female methodically ascending. The elf smirked to himself, wondering how long he would need to seduce her and bring her to his bed for the night.

His imagination tortured him. In his mind's eye, he could see Maria, as naked and as beautiful as the day he found her, gasping and writhing as Legolas took her. Teeth clenched, Haldir drank some more of the potent alcohol and continued to stare into the star-studded darkness.

The steps grew louder as the woman moved closer, then they stopped.

"Oh, pardon me," came a familiar voice behind him. The elf closed his eyes and wondered if his fate was to be tortured by her for eternity. He heard her turn toward the door and in that moment, he just wanted her near him.

"I am surprised that you would be here," he said in a perfectly neutral voice. "Did you not have important business with the wizard?"

"Yes," she replied in a clipped tone.

"Did he send you away?" Haldir sneered, though his heart was not in his insult.

"No," she answered him. He peered over his shoulder at her. She looked absolutely lovely in the long crimson dress, gold ribbons criss-crossed over the front of the bodice to tighten the garment but still showing a generous amount of her lovely breasts.

"I would not be opposed to an expansion of your answers, my lady," Haldir said sarcastically.

"Good night, Captain," she snapped.

"Wait," he called after her. He extended his arm and shook the bottle, listening to the liquid slosh against the sides. Maria gave him a wry smile and produced a sealed bottle of Lorien Miruvor from her dress.

"Great minds think alike," she remarked sardonically. She sat on the wall beside him, attempting to remove the cork wedged in the top. Amused, Haldir took the dark bottle from her hands and set it on the parapet floor, then handed her his own bottle.

"It shall last longer," he explained.

"Hannon le," she replied. His lips curled up in a smile while he watched take an experimental sip from the bottle he proffered. Her eyebrows drew together in an expression of confusion for several long moments before an enormous, radiant smile lit up her face. Haldir felt his heart rate increase as he beheld one of her rare displays of joy.

"Scotch," she sighed happily. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation of the word. **"That's the name of this liquor in my world." **

** "Here it is known as Rhurrim Fire," **He smirked at her.

**"It originates in Rhun, then,"** she said out loud. Haldir nodded, taking another drink before handing it back to her.

**"It is a very rare spirit indeed and one of the very few that can quickly intoxicate an elf,"** he explained.

**"I won't tell His Majesty if you don't," **she replied and he smiled. She apparently guessed he had purloined the bottle. **"But that does not explain why you are here, drinking alone, captain." **

Haldir thought a moment. He certainly could not tell her the truth; that his jealousy of Legolas and his damnable pride drove him from the celebration.

**"Sometimes, I wish for solitude,"** he told her.

**"Alright,"** she acknowledged, voice soft. His whipped around to face her just as the wind blew through the loose hair that cascaded down her back. Haldir wanted to reach out and run his fingers through her hair.

**"Though I find myself heartened that my solitude is not complete this night,"** he added quickly, silently cursing himself for saying too much. The strength of the alcohol had loosened his tongue.

**"Aw, captain, is that your way of saying you don't want to drink alone?"** She teased him. The elf huffed before he turned his head back to the darkness. The silence stretched between them like a long wall, without awkwardness.

**"Does Merlin know how you can return to your own world?" **He asked a few moments later.

**"Yes and no," **she replied, taking the bottle from him. Their fingers brushed and they both snatched back their hands as if burned. **"But fear not, Master Elf, I will be out of your life soon." **

Haldir's question hurt, though she would admit he had managed to find the weakness in her carefully constructed emotional armor.

**"Good,"** he replied. Maria cast her eyes down toward her hands. The ensuing silence became awkward between them. She had no idea how much time had passed but the distant sounds of the feast eventually faded away until they were surrounded by darkness and silence.

When they finished the Scotch, they simultaneously reached for the Miruvor and gripped the bottle neck at the same time. A gentle warmth spread up her hand, into her arm, and made her stomach flutter.

**"I shall open this,"** he murmured, eyes averted as he tugged. Maria had not released the bottle and found herself practically sprawled in the elf's lap. She could smell the combined scents of well-worn leather, fresh linen, and a woodland accent of some kind.

**"Pardon me," **she sputtered, trying to push herself upright. **"I …."** With his famous smirk, Haldir lifted her from his legs until their eyes met. His lips looked so soft she wondered how they would feel pressed against her mouth.

**"Are you alright?"** Haldir asked her. She felt her face grow hot with embarrassment.

**"Sure,"** she replied, averting her eyes. His index finger curled beneath her chin, tilting her face up. Their faces had drawn so close together that she was certain he was going to kiss her.

At the last moment, he turned his face away and busied himself with the wine. She turned toward the darkness, praying he could not see the flush that would not dissipate. She added another item to the ever-growing list of reasons she hated the elf.

**"What is it you mean by 'yes and no'?"** He asked casually, handing her the Miruvor.

**"What do I mean?"** She paraphrased the question, then she smiled bitterly. **"Apparently, I have to go on some damned quest if I ever want to return to my world. Except going back to my world does not mean going back to my time."**

___"A quest?" Haldir asked, then proceeded to laugh. "I do hope that you will be provided with some sort of protection. You would never survive in Middle Earth otherwise."_

_ Merlin leaned against his staff, studying her intently. Maria forced herself to close her mouth after several long moments, waiting. _

_ "Do you know the story about the sword in the stone?" The wizard asked her. _

_ "Sure," she replied with a shrug. "At least I think so. A sword was driven into a large stone and enchanted. The man who could draw the sword was the rightful king of the Britons."_

_ Merlin nodded a few times, seemingly satisfied with her explanation. _

_ "Do you know about the other sword?" He asked her. Maria huffed, irritated with the review of legends she had learned in elementary school. _

_ "If you're talking about Excalibur, then yes," she replied. "It is the legendary sword of Arthur Pendragon, the once and future king. The story, at least as I understood it, was that only Arthur could wield the sword."_

_ "That is _mostly_ true," Merlin replied mysteriously. _

_ "Okay, seriously, cut the shit Merlin," she snapped angrily. "Why don't you just tell me what it is you want." The gray wizard sighed. _

"_After the Second War for the Ring, we entered into a period that the Eldar have already dubbed, 'The Age of Man'," he began. "Your world has developed on a parallel course. The Roman Empire has, for all intents and purposes, fallen and that leaves much of the West in chaos."_

"_The Dark Ages," Maria acknowledged. "The Medieval Era." Merlin chuckled and shook his head. _

"_Your scholars certainly have invented colorful but inaccurate terminology," Merlin remarked, bemused. "My people have long known of the prophecy that foretells the merging of these two worlds. Like many things, it shall not occur quickly nor painlessly. Already, the veil between the worlds in the East has thinned."_

"_Okay, great, so what do Arthurian legends, and me, have to do with this great merging?" Sarcasm dripped from the last two word in her question. _

"_Patience, woman," the wizard snapped. "Sweet Elbereth you lack patience. Is that a common trait in your time? No, never mind – the question is rhetorical." _

_Maria winced and continued to glare at him. _

"_Did the prophesy include your fate, Master Wizard?" She demanded. "Because I know you play a huge role in these legends." He smiled sadly, nodding._

"_I know not the details but I am aware that I am the last Maia and my fate is not to sail to the Undying Lands, ever," he explained. Her eyebrows flew up. Maria felt caught between telling him about Avalon and the line of Briton kings, or allowing history to take its course. _

_Of course, fate may have predestined their meeting so that she could warn him about Morgan le Fey, Lancelet, and the Saxon invasions. She shook her head to clear the ever swirling thoughts from her mind._

"_I still don't understand what any of this has to do with me," she protested weakly. _

"_You were brought to Middle Earth to find Excalibur and bring it to Avalon," Merlin explained quietly. She paused a few minutes, then burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of his tale. _

"_You've been smoking too much of that pipeweed," she finally managed to choke out. "Look at me. Do I look like the kind of person who could go on a quest? I'm the type of person who steps out the front door and is promptly killed by a falling meteor." _

_Merlin seemed to consider what she said for a few moments. _

"_It is part of your destiny to go on this quest."_

_ Maria was fairly certainly her eyes would have literally popped out of her head at that moment if she had been able to prop open her eyes any wider. Instead, she stared at the gray wizard, thinking it was possible that the old man had lost his mind. _

_ "No," she replied petulantly, hands on her hips. "How do you know it's me? How do you know that some cosmic error wasn't made and I was sucked into this world by mistake? How do you know who the real questor, or whatever, _is_?_

_ "Trust me, dude, I know squat about questing and fighting. The only thing I can say I _have_ done is gone camping without a tent. I can't even build a damn fire without newspaper and a lighter! I _do_ know there are some scary things out there and the chances of me making it out of Gondor alive are slim to none. Forget about me finding Excalibur, I can barely find my way to bathroom some nights!_

_ Anyway, you've obviously made a mistake and you need to find someone else to go and get the sword." Satisfied with her speech, she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Merlin to concede her point and to acquiesce. _

_ Something akin to anger flashed in his eyes and he glared at the mortal woman. Maria desperately wished there was some place she could hide. _

_ "I am a Maia, blessed by Eru and servant of the Valar," he began, voice dangerously low. "I have walked both this realm and yours for millennia. My visions and dreams come to pass as a result. And I know you are the one destined to find Excalibur because I saw you in a dream where you delivered the sword to Avalon because Excalibur shall not permit another to touch it." _

_ Shoulders sagging a little, Maria sighed. _

_ "Okay, okay, but even if that's true," she countered. "I'm really not kidding when I tell you my best fighting move is the fetal position. How the hell am I supposed to get King Arthur's sword to Avalon if I won't survive the journey anyway?"_

_ The wizard began to chuckle, his laughter gaining in volume and mirth until he had to double over and grab his stomach. Annoyed, she glared daggers at him but that only seemed to make him laugh harder. _

_ "Fear not, fair lady, you are not to travel alone," he said, attempting to settle down. "My visions included a sentinel who shall guard and protect you on your way."_

_ "Oh?" She replied. "So some other unfortunate asshole is stuck coming along. And I suppose this person has already been selected by the gods, the fates, or whatever higher powers that be?"_

_ Merlin nodded, smiling broadly at her. _

_ "We shall discuss this further over the coming days," he told her. "You are to leave after you have returned to Ithilien from Minas Tirith." _

_ "Wonderful, that's such a relief," she muttered sarcastically. A hand gently clasped her shoulder. _

_ "I have faith in you, Maria," he said, winking at her. "Enjoy the rest of the feast. I know I shall." The wizard sauntered back toward the feast, leaving Maria alone. _

_ He had not answered all of her questions but she was too busy trying to process the information he had given her to worry. If they would speak of this further while she was at Minas Tirith then she could wait a few hours. She briefly considered the possibility that if she did ultimately accomplish the suicide mission, she could go home. _

"Bombshells like that process better with a little alcohol," she remarked sarcastically. Maria had lost track of how much of the wine she drank but when she held up the bottle, she noted only about an eighth of its contents remained.

"Then you believe that if you accomplish this task, this quest, you shall be permitted to return to your world?" Haldir asked her, staring at her intensely.

"Stands to reason," she replied. "Or, I die a tragic death after saving the world or some other horse shit typically associated with legends and myths. Doesn't matter because I don't have anything to go back to anyway, well, except my house and my job."

Maria made a face at the thought of returning to the law firm where she worked eighty-hour weeks and only infrequently actually took a full day off. She had no social life, at least not since college, and she had lost track of her friends.

'Remaining in Middle Earth might be the better life choice,' she thought.

"The hour grows late," he remarked idly, not looking at her. Maria rose to her feet, took two stumbling steps forward, and began to fall sideways. A pair of strong arms were immediately around her, pulling her upright while she inhaled the familiar scent she recalled from her near face plant earlier.

"Thank you," she said, words noticeably slurred, even to her ear. Her response was a light, musical chuckle and for a brief moment, her stomach flip-flopped with the vague hope that perhaps he might cease his unrelenting hatred of her.

Wobbling, she attempted a slow pace toward the door while she thanked the powers that be her chambers were not far. With a loud, frustrated huff, Haldir swept her up in his arms and proceeded to carry her down the stairs. She lacked the energy to protest and soon, she slipped out of consciousness entirely.


	17. Chapter 17

"What?!"

The perfect image of calm, Merlin dabbed his mouth with his napkin and continued to watch Haldir. Maria brought her hands into her lap. Her head throbbed from her hangover which had just intensified upon the early morning news.

She should have suspected that the day would be miserable when she woke. A handmaiden, Carawyn, had knocked loudly at her door before she burst into the room in a flurry of skirts and exclamations. Maria's head started to hurt and barely caught the message from Legolas that she was to dine that morning with he, Merlin, and Haldir in a private dining room.

Maria had no recollection of how she managed to be dressed and at the appointed room in the time allotted. She did make a mental note to thank Carawyn the next time she saw the older woman. Her mind had then returned to more pressing matters, such as the Middle Earth equivalent of aspirin.

Legolas hovered near Merlin, his head bowed slightly and an intense expression on his face as he listened to the old man. The elf was dressed in his formal silver-green tunic and black breaches but he wore his blonde hair loose, flowing around his shoulders.

Only a few feet away stood Haldir, dressed in similar formal attire, in a straight-backed military posture. The elf appeared to be staring out the window into the gray morning that had dawned over Minas Tirith.

Legolas and Merlin both gave her warm smiles when they saw her and she curtseyed in response.

"Mae govennon," Legolas greeted her. "Did you sleep well?"

Maria laughed at the question and shook her head.

"I guess so but I have a hell of a hangover," she replied. Merlin chuckled though the prince frowned.

"But you were not at the feast long enough to drink that much," Legolas protested.

"My lord, she is not an elf and therefore her tolerance for alcohol is much lower," Haldir offered, staring at her contemptuously. "Her attempts to keep up with my own consumption did not end well."

Legolas' frown grew deeper.

"Yeah, I found Haldir on one of the parapets and I lost track of how much I was drinking until I could no longer stand upright," she explained. "Moral of the story is to avoid elves while drinking."

"Indeed," Haldir drawled. "And fortunately no one saw me carry you to your chambers. Otherwise, you might have earned the reputation of the castle drunk."

Something flashed in Legolas' sapphire eyes and his jaw tightened as he glared at the other elf.

"Yeah, fortunately I only embarrassed myself in front of an audience of one," she added. Haldir smirked at her confession and she felt her cheeks heat slightly.

"Yes, well, in any event, there is much to discuss this morning," Merlin interjected while clearing his throat. Legolas pulled had pulled out her chair for her before seating himself at her side much closer than was strictly necessary. Breakfast was served and she concentrated on dry toast with water while the wizard told the tale for the benefit of the elves.

She really could have done without the extra shock to her system, she mused silently. A large, warm hand clasped hers and squeezed her fingers in reassurance. Maria turned to her left where her gaze met that of Legolas. He offered her a reassuring smile, not knowing that nothing anyone did or would do could possibly calm the nauseating sensation in her stomach.

"I will serve as her sentinel," the elf prince finally interjected. "Captain Haldir is needed in Ithilien to protect the people."

Merlin flashed him a sad smile but shook his head in disagreement.

"Nay, sire, you shall not," Merlin replied. "Captain Haldir's destiny is to guard and protect Lady Maria during this quest."

"But they loathe one another!" Legolas cried out.

"Nevertheless, highness, I am merely a tool of the higher powers," Merlin replied. "I did not choose this."

"None of us chose this," Maria added quietly.

Haldir was too stunned to say anything. He was barely aware of the argument between his lord and the gray wizard. His gaze turned toward the woman who, surprisingly, appeared just as surprised and uncomfortable as he.

He had been unable to stop thinking about their encounter at the top of the castle. Her smile, her laughter, her voice when she spoke to him in his native language had been like music, regardless of her faint accent. Haldir had tried not look at her after she fell asleep in his arms but he had walked more slowly, taking a circuitous route to her chambers.

She had wanted him to kiss her but he had lost his nerve. Later, he tried to dismiss the event as the product of too much drink on both their parts. Maria was just a mortal enchanted with his kind like all mortals.

Now, he would be forced to spend Eru knew how much time with her on a quest to bring a sword to someplace of which he had never heard.

"When must we depart?" He finally managed to ask quietly.

"No more than a month after your return from Minas Tirith," Merlin stated firmly. Haldir noted the glare Legolas directed toward him but did not openly acknowledge it. Instead, he distracted himself with the preparations he knew would be necessary during his absence from Ithilien.

XXXXX

Hours after breakfast, Maria found herself wandering aimlessly through the city streets alone. She knew it had been a cowardly thing to do but she was not ready to face Legolas, or the other advisors, privately after Merlin's second bombshell that morning.

The pounding headache had blessedly faded away and left her feeling slightly weak. Still, she was determined to continue methodically avoiding everyone until she could escape to her chambers for the night.

Before she fell into a fictional world her life had been dull, lonely, but normal and predictable. Maria missed plumbing, the Internet, central heat, and her little four-door beige Volvo. What was worse was that she would never again see those modern conveniences nor her friends.

If Merlin was correct, her friends were unlikely to know she was even missing for another fifteen hundred years, give or take. She was now cursed to ride horses, wear heavy gowns, and read by candlelight until her death.

The sun had started to set. A child carrying a lit, oil-soaked torch was lighting the row of smaller torches attached to the walls and lit the narrow streets. It was in that moment she finally realized she had left the nicer, genteel part of Minas Tirith and was in the seedier streets and alleyways.

"Pardon me, my lady, but would you happen to have a few spare coins?"

The voice was clearly male and slurred the syllables of the words, clearly drunk. When she looked up, she saw a beefy man with long, greasy black hair and an unkempt beard. He swayed unsteadily back and forth while he stared at her.

"Uh, no," she told him. He reminded her of the streetcorner homeless who begged for money just to buy another bottle. "I left without any money. Sorry."

The man moved closer and she felt her stomach churn at the foul odor he emitted. He gave her a once over, leering.

"Hmm, perhaps there is something _else_ you can give me instead," he replied, chuckling to himself. He took hold of her arm and wrenched into a very narrow alley between what appeared to be two public houses. The space was dark, dank, and the noise from the taverns would drown out any noise from beyond its walls.

The drunk man grabbed her gown, attempting to hike it up while she fought against him. Her mind screamed at her to get away but she was pinned too tightly against the wall. She felt, more than heard the sound of rending fabric and knew he had reached her undergarments. Maria screwed her eyes shut and waited for the inevitable.

It never came.

"Lady Maria," a familiar voice said her name. "Maria!" Cautiously, she opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Haldir. Torches along the walls cast a warm yellow glow across his angelic face which was twisted into an expression of anger and terror.

"Um, hey Haldir," she greeted him, knowing she was about to receive his wrath. **"Thanks for saving my life … again." **Haldir's expression darkened while his eyes quickly scanned her body for visible injuries. Her heart still thundered away in her chest at what felt like a million miles an hour.

**"Did he touch you?"** The elf demanded.

**"Touch me?"** She repeated dumbly. He sighed in frustration. **"Yes he touched me! Do you think I came back here willingly? Yes Haldir, I decided a dark, narrow alley would be a great place to spend some quality time with a drunken stranger. He dragged me back here by the arm." **Tears pricked her eyes and she turned away from him.

**"What I meant, my lady, is whether he violated you,"** Haldir asked her in a low voice. She turned to face him, hands on her hips and the elf took a step backward. His heart clenched in his chest when he saw the unshed tears shining brightly in her eyes and for a moment, he forget his irritation with her.

**"No Haldir, I thought now would be a good time for a quick fuck before supper,"** she yelled at him. He winced at her use of the expletive. **"Now if you will excuse me, I had better return before I get into any more trouble."**

**"You ungrateful wench,"** he spat out, allowing his anger to overtake the other emotions. **"You continue to show me such blatant disrespect even after I stopped your rapist. Perhaps I should have allowed him to finish to teach you a lesson. Or maybe you would not have learned anything as you would likely have enjoyed being taken like a common whore!"**

Haldir immediately wanted to rescind his words. She was literally shaking with suppressed rage.

**"Then I suppose you will just have to learn to live with your regret, captain,"** she managed to bite out. **"But I am sure you will have more than enough opportunities to watch me be punished for my mortality."**

When she attempted to walk away he took hold of her wrist and pulled her to him, tucking her arm beneath his. He was aware she was striking him but ignored it and the stream of curses that flowed from her mouth.

**"It is dark and you are a lady of the court," **he hissed at her. **"You shall return with me so that I may ensure your safety." **She attempted to dig her heels into the cobblestones to free herself from his grasp but he simply tugged her along.

He ignored the stares, jeers, and laughter until he reached the end of the street that led to the merchant's district in the city. Two young, red-headed noble mortals jumped into their path. Haldir surmised the boys had not seen any more than sixteen winters each but apparently they wished to try their hands at rescuing the damsel in distress.

"Move boys," he snarled at them. They looked at one another, the taller of the two resting his hand on the sword that dangled from his belt.

"Unhand the lady," he said, his voice fairly cracked.

"It is my responsibility to see her safely back to her quarters," Haldir explained. "You are strangers to me and preventing me from fulfilling my duty. If you do not stand aside I shall be make certain you spend the evening in the king's dungeon."

The threat of a night in the dank, cold cells was a far greater motivator than playing at being heroes. Both boys practically leaped out of his way. Maria, however, had taken the opportunity to start to kick him, and while none of her blows were painful, they were annoying.

Haldir slung her over his shoulder, holding her by her legs while she continued to curse and scream. He did not bother to acknowledge the guards at the castle gate, stalking past Elladan and Arwen who had stopped their conversation to stare at the strange sight, and finally moving through the winding corridors until he reached her room.

**"You have embarrassed Lord Legolas and cast shame upon Ithilien,"** Haldir hissed.

**"And you needlessly dragged me through the city like some kind of heathen,"** she shot back at him. He took a step toward to which she took a corresponding step backward.

**"Let us be clear, my lady," **Haldir told her in a low voice. **"I have been tasked with your protection until the end of your quest and protect you I shall, even if I must protect you from yourself."**


	18. Chapter 18

Carawyn gushed over the beautiful gown that she found carefully packed in Maria's traveling trunk. Maria had not known what to expect since Barla had not shown her the finished product before they left Ithilien.

"It bears the royal crest of Eryn Lesgalyn," gasped the red-headed handmaiden. Maria thought that she should perhaps feel flattered Legolas had deigned her worthy enough to wear the emblem of his realm but instead she felt irritated by his presumptuousness.

"Lord Legolas is your escort," Carawyn surmised. Maria flashed her a wry, tight smile but said nothing. After her attack, Legolas had hovered over her protectively and practically had not allowed her to leave his side. Maria suspected his strange behavior was not entirely motivated by his concern for her safety but chose not to voice her opinion.

The positive side of Legolas' constant presence had meant an utter lack of Haldir's. The elf captain apparently had faith in his lord's ability to prevent her from being maimed or killed. Nevertheless, that had not stopped the nightmares that plagued her of being pulled into the alley. More than once she had woken from one of the dreams, calling out Haldir's name. She was grateful that the walls of the castle were thick, even for elvish hearing.

"Please pardon my impudence, Lady Maria, but are you being courted by Lord Legolas?"

Maria's attention immediately returned to the present time and space. Carawyn's adept fingers were tying the ribbon in the gown's bodice. The handmaiden had not even hesitated before she asked the question.

"Uh, no," Maria said quickly. "I'm not even sure that he'd classify me as a friend, though I consider him one."

"It seems his affections for you are far deeper than friendship," Carawyn replied, guiding her to sit before the vanity mirror.

"What gave you that idea?" Maria tried to laugh but her stomach dropped precipitously.

"He rarely leaves your side and if I were to judge based solely by how he looks at you, I would dare say he is smitten with you my lady," she explained. "Though I know little about the fair folk aside from her majesty, of course."

"Um, Prince Legolas is rather quiet and circumspect," Maria replied, quickly. "And besides, I'm a plain mortal and he is a beautiful immortal so if anything it's a look of brotherly concern."

"I shudder to think of my own brother looking upon me with such eyes," Carawyn said in disgust. Maria realized she was not going to win the debate with the handmaiden so she sat and watched her long, pale fingers weave braids into her dark brown hair and creating a half updo which exposed her chest and neck.

"You have the loveliest skin I have ever seen," Carawyn murmured. "You need no paint."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and once more Maria felt her heart plummet. Carawyn swept past her and into the sitting room.

"Highness," she heard Carawyn greet the person at the door.

"Lady Carawyn, good evening," Legolas replied. "I am here to escort Lady Maria to the ball."

"Of course, sire," she replied. "Just a moment."

She sucked in a deep breath and rose to her feet. The slippers she wore did nothing for her height disadvantage but she reasoned they would be far more comfortable than boots or shoes. Maria entered the sitting room where her jaw practically fell wide open.

Legolas was dressed in a tunic and leggings that matched her dress perfectly. He had allowed his long, blonde hair to flow freely down his back and a silver circlet completed the ensemble. He was practically glowing.

'He may _actually_ be glowing, dumbass, elves can do that,' she reminded herself. Maria dropped into a curtsey, casting her eyes to the floor and hoping the flush in her cheeks would quickly fade.

"You look amazing, my lord," she told him in a quiet voice. "You should have found a pretty escort to match." In two, long strides, the elf had crossed the room and lifted her hand to his soft lips.

"It was my good fortune that a beautiful lady deigned me worthy enough to escort her this evening instead," he said softly, his sapphire blue eyes gazing deeply into hers. "You look ravishing, Maria."

Maria smirked at the stricken expression on his face. Legolas' face flushed a light shade of pink that reached all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Thank you, your majesty," she replied. Maria then took his arm, allowing him to cover her hand with his as they left her chambers.

Queen Arwen's Equinox Ball was not at all what Maria had expected. Music was supplied by what appeared to be a group of local musicians. Some of the instruments she recognized while others she made a note to speak about with Erestor later. Nobles, courtiers, and the wealthy were dressed in soft spring shades, mixing and mingling.

She allowed herself a moment of light-heartedness to see so many people in high spirits. An incredible spread of food had been laid out and already goblets were being filled and refilled. A loud, scratchy brogue called out Legolas' name and the elf turned.

"Gimli," he said in a low voice as he leaned closer to her. "He was one of the Fellowship and a great friend."

The red-bearded dwarf appeared dressed in leather breaches and a dark blue tunic, emblems and markings in mithril adorned his sash. In his hand he held a stein that smelled strongly of ale.

"Ah, laddie, so glad to see you," he greeted the elf.

"Mae govennon, Gimli," Legolas replied, a genuine smile lit up his face. "May I present Lady Maria, one of my advisors, who graciously agreed to allow me to escort her to this evening's festivities."

"Lord Gimli, it is an honor to meet you," she told him, curtseying.

"The honor is mine, my lady," Gimli replied. "Though how this pointy-eared menace managed to convince such a beautiful lady as yourself to attend with him baffles me."

"And yet, Master Gimli, I remain equally baffled as to how it is I can _still_ hear your breathing among all this revelry," Haldir had walked up behind the dwarf in a haughty tone, a mischievous smile on his face. Maria's breath caught in her throat when she noticed how gorgeous Haldir appeared when he was genuinely pleased. He was wearing a formal tunic in blue and silver with matching black breaches. His sword, sheathed in leather, hung loosely at his side. He had chosen to wear his warrior's braids in his hair which made more of his face visible.

"You exaggerate, Master Elf," Gimli retorted.

"The first time I met the dwarf, the Fellowship had entered the Golden Wood where I served as the marchwarden to the Lord and Lady of Light," Haldir explained. "His breathing was in fact, so loud, that Rumil had been certain it was an oncoming storm."

"The whelp," Gimli glowered under his breath.

"He sends his regards, Master Dwarf," Haldir teased him. "As does Orophin." Maria froze for a moment as Haldir's eyes met hers, his expression much less severe as they stared at each other for what felt like a small eternity. In that moment, she was aware only of his presence in the great hall.

With a curt nod, Haldir excused himself and followed the dwarf toward the tables where several of the Men had started drinking contests.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Legolas asked her.

"Um, you may want to rethink that one, highness," she began anxiously. "At least, if you want the use of your toes tomorrow."

"You know not how to dance?" He asked her, surprised and bemused.

"Oh, I do know how," she said. "Just not in any coordinated manner."

"Then you are fortunate that your instructor this night is an elf," he teased her. "We are light on our feet and reduces the risk of casualties."

"Okay, highness," she replied. "But you were warned."

Haldir had a genuine affection for Gimli which had been cemented during the battle at Helm's Deep. Like his kin, he had a deep distrust of dwarves for centuries. His opinion of the subterranean people changed markedly when he watched the ferocity with which Gimli had fought Sauroman's army.

Nevertheless, even after twenty years of friendship, the elf still failed to understand the purpose of drinking competitions that ensued at every celebration.

"She is lovely, laddie," Gimli said, watching two middle-aged Gondorian men down stein after stein of ale.

"Who is lovely, Master Dwarf?" Haldir feigned ignorance.

"The Lady Maria," Gimli replied. "I have never seen another woman like her. From whence does she hail?"

"She is not of Middle Earth," Haldir replied quickly, trying not to watch Legolas lead her around the dance floor.

"Clearly," the dwarf replied. "And it seems she has caught young Legolas' eye." A loud belch drew their attention back to the table where one of the nobles' sons was grinning in victory while his opponent was slumped on the table. Haldir rolled his eyes and shook his head woefully.

"Lord Legolas' romantic interests are none of my concern," Haldir said. Gimli turned toward the elf with a knowing grin on his face as he stroked his long red beard.

"It appears she has captured your attention as well," Gimli drawled, filling a stein with more ale before offering it to Haldir.

"Ridiculous," the elf scoffed, taking a long swig of the weak beverage. "She and I have a mutual hatred of one another. Besides, she is merely a mortal and could never live up to the perfection of my kin. She is opinionated, loud, ignorant of our ways, headstrong, stubborn - ."

"Everything an elleth is not," a new voice joined the conversation. Haldir turned, greeting King Elessar with a warm smile and bow. Gimli also gave his friend a bow. "Gentlemen, of whom do we speak this evening?"

"Lady Maria," Gimli supplied quickly. Elessar's face broke into a wide grin as his icy blue eyes peered into the room.

"Ah, yes," the king remarked. "It seems our friend Legolas is infatuated with her. And she is certainly lovely."

"Though not as lovely as her majesty," Haldir was quick to interject.

"Of course not, but then again, I may be a bit biased toward my wife," Elessar replied. Gimli and Haldir chuckled at his confession. "But it seems as if there is another who admires her attributes as much, if not more, than Legolas."

Haldir glanced at the mortal and the dwarf.

"Pardon me?" He schooled his features into his best approximation of confusion. "Oh, no! Absolutely not. You are as delusional as the dwarf."

"Aye laddie, 'tis true," Gimli added. "You haven't stopped watching her since her arrival."

Haldir did not want to consider how long the dwarf had been observing him. He was angry with himself for allowing his emotions to be so easily read. He was angry with Legolas for his gentleness and charming personality. He was even angrier with Maria for being taken in by an elf whose strength of character did not match hers, especially when she deserved more.

"It is my understanding that you rescued her from an attack a few days ago," Elessar continued.

"I am no monster, highness," Haldir replied stiffly. "I could hardly leave her to be injured and violated, or worse. My dislike for her notwithstanding."

"Hmm, what I find particularly interesting, captain, is that you saved her from an attack … on the opposite side of the city, several hours _after_ she left the castle," Elessar murmured.

Maria tried to ignore Haldir's stare while she danced with Legolas. The prince had been extremely patient with her, smiling and laughing.

"**You are much better than you think, enna,"** Legolas told her, his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"**I believe I was told that my partner was light on his feet and I had nothing to worry about,"** she replied, smiling.

"**Have I not kept my promise?"** He replied. She nodded, allowing him to pull her even closer toward him. Maria inhaled his familiar scent of cedar wood and a unique masculine musk. Suddenly, she was all too aware of his normally latent sexuality.

"**You have not danced with anyone else, highness," **she pointed out. **"I would that you allow me to take a rest. After all, many a lady seeks your favor tonight."**

"**Let them,"** he replied. **"There is but one lady whose favor I desire. And I would very much prefer if she addresses me by my name and not any of my inane titles."**

"Legolas, please, I'm only mortal," she pleaded with him in Westron. "Let me get off my feet for a few minutes."

"I propose a compromise of sorts," he said. "Let us rest in the garden a bit before we return."

"Ugh, you drive a hard bargain highn – "

"Legolas," he interrupted her.

"Legolas," she repeated, her voice softer.

"Come," he urged her, taking her by the hand and gently tugging her toward the doors in the back of the hall. Maria felt her heart beat speed up dramatically as she followed him onto the landing and down the stairs to the public gardens.

Legolas continued to lead her away from the hall, deeper into the gardens where the thicker bushes and older trees had been planted. When she could no longer hear the music and revelry, the prince stopped.

He cupped the right side of her face with his left hand. Legolas tilted his head slightly and brought his mouth down to hers in a light, sweet kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Long fingers brushed tenderly over her face while a hand firmly clasped her waist. Maria's eyes fluttered open to find herself returning an intense blue gaze. Legolas smiled shyly before he leaned forward and captured her lips again. This time, she turned her face away from him at the last second and felt his lips come into contact with her cheek.

"Maria," he breathed, gently tugging her chin over so that she faced him. **"I have upset you."**

**"No you have not,"** she said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to steady herself. The situation felt entirely surreal to her. A gorgeous elf prince, a warrior, a war hero, and yet sweet and gentle, had taken a romantic interest in _her_.

She was not a twenty-two-year-old young woman any longer. Life experience taught her that more often than not, pragmatism won the day. She was a temporary novelty at best and the time had long passed where she believed in the 'happily ever after' in fairy tales.

'The fact I've been living in Middle Earth for several months notwithstanding,' she thought wryly.

"**Legolas, in a fairly short amount of time I will leave on a quest that I most likely will not survive,"** Maria began. **"It would be selfish and ultimately painful to start something when we will most likely never again see each other. And maybe I am being selfish but in the last moments of my life I will not find peace if I do not know the people I have come to consider my friends have not moved on to find, if not happiness, then some sort of contentment."**

"**I will wait for you,"** he said, stubbornly shaking his head.

"**Then I can no longer call you a friend,"** she replied softly, knowing the emotional blackmail was unfair. The elf studied her face for several long moments, unmoving. Finally, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"What will be, will be," Legolas said with a sigh.

Obscured by the shadows, Haldir glared at the prince and mortal woman and slowly uncurled his fingers. He had not realized his fists had been so tightly clenched until he felt a dull ache in the joints as he straightened his fingers. He tried to assuage his conscience that he was merely fulfilling the new duty with which he had been charged.

Yet his heart had thundered against his chest and a white hot rage had built within him as he watched Legolas attempt to seduce the tiny mortal. None of his business he reminded himself, so long as she was not maimed or killed whatever or whoever she chose to do was not his concern.

She was still a weak, short-lived mortal with all of the charm of a orc. Even Legolas would eventually grow tired of her uneven manners and temper, if she survived. Haldir's heart clenched as he considered Maria's permanent absence. He attempted to convince himself it would be one less unknowable in an ever-changing sea of dangers but his mind rejected the idea and his chest physically hurt at the thought.

He watched Maria nod her head toward Legolas before she turned, hurrying back into the hall.

"**I know you are there, Captain,"** Legolas called in his direction.

"**Aye, my lord," **Haldir said calmly, stepping into the moonlight. **"My apologies for intruding on such an intimate moment but, unfortunately, I am responsible to preserve Lady Maria's life until the end of her quest."**

"**Do not insult my intelligence, Captain," **Legolas hissed at him, striding quickly toward the older elf. **"You revel in my humiliation or you are simply a sadist who seeks ways to torture others."**

Haldir could not have been more surprised if his lord had suddenly slapped him. His icy blue eyes narrowed at the prince but he refused to be baited. Maria's rejection truly hurt Legolas who had an extremely sensitive heart and soul.

"**What? Nothing to say?"** Legolas sneered.

"**My lord, please forgive my indiscretion but the mortal does have a valid point,"** Haldir began gently. **"None of us knows how long it will take to find Excalibur and bring it to Avalon. And, since she is mortal, she is unlikely to survive to return to Ithilien. **

"**Would you allow yourself to hold such a futile hope? You would fade, Lord Legolas, and there are too many who depend on you for you to act so recklessly." **

"**I fear you are both correct,"** Legolas said with a sigh.

"**Come, mellon-nin, let us return to the celebration for this is likely to be my last party for quite some time,"** Haldir said.

As he watched his lord walk ahead of him Haldir felt a pang of guilt for the relief he felt.

XXXXX

Maria's sadness, guilt, and loneliness refused to relinquish its hold on her that night. Her assigned chambers were hot, stuffy, and generally too uncomfortable for sleep. She briefly considered asking for a spot in the dungeon for the night but she was not ready to cross the line from 'benign eccentric' into 'utter loon' territory in the eyes of their majesties. More than that, however, she did not wish to embarrass her friend any further.

'I am too old to have this much drama,' she thought, the smiled when she remembered the elves were even older than she.

Finally, unable to remain still any longer, she climbed out of the bed and started to walk to the window. Maria was almost entirely certain that she would come to an early demise by tripping and cracking her head wide open in the dark – she missed electricity.

And her premonition nearly came true when she felt her foot catch on a crack in the tile. She felt herself hurtling forward, holding her hands out to break her fall and squinting her eyes closed. When she did not strike the ground, she finally dared to open her eyes to see she had returned to her feet.

"What the hell?!" She said, then scowled. She did not need to turn to know it was Haldir behind her. **"What are you doing in here?" **

**"Protecting you from yourself,"** the elf replied, his voice much quieter. **"Now kindly stop your shrieking so that you do not disturb all of the castle's occupants."**

**"I hate you,"** she grumbled.

**"The feeling is mutual,"** he retorted.

**"That still does not explain why you are in my room at this godsforsaken hour, Captain,"** she said, her own voice much quieter.

**"Keeping watch over you to prevent your untimely demise,"** he said calmly.

**"Douche,"** she muttered.

**"Pardon me?"** Haldir inquired politely.

**"Thank you for saving my life, **_**again**_**,"** she said with a sigh.

**"It appears I have my work cut out for me," **Haldir smirked. **"This may prove to be my greatest challenge yet."**

**"Really? Do you need to continue?"** She asked him. **"I do not think I could despise you anymore but I could be wrong."** Maria noticed that Haldir had not yet released her after he steadied her. She felt the heat radiate from his body and felt her traitorous body react to his proximity. Haldir was so close, his breath warmed her skin through the thin shift she wore.

Neither of them spoke for far longer than was acceptable. Finally, as if he had noticed, the elf gave her a gentle push toward the bed.

**"So long as you are out of danger from crushing your skull, you should return to bed my lady,"** he said gruffly. **"Tomorrow we must say our good-byes before we return to Ithilien."**

**"I **_**know**_** that Haldir, thank you,"** she sniped at him while she climbed back onto the hard mattress.

**"With your pathetically short mortal memory, I thought it best to remind you of your pending obligations,"** he replied, watching her tiny, slender body stretch over the linens. **"Lord Legolas has endured enough shame and humiliation because of you."**

"You know what, Haldir?" She snapped at him. "You can go fuck yourself."

A blush immediately rose to his face and he was never more grateful than at that moment to be under the cover of darkness. Before he started his guard duty he had, in fact, been stroking himself while trying to imagine any number of attractive ellyth. Unfortunately, he had been unable to keep her face from his mind and practically screamed her name just as he had that long ago night when he had taken the whore.

He vowed she would never know.


	20. Chapter 20

The journey back to Ithilien felt like months, instead of days. She was too lost in her thoughts to do anything other than watch the direction in which her horse traveled. Elladan and Legolas had decided to pass the time by singing songs with the most suggestive lyrics, even altering others to suit their purpose, while the guards periodically burst into laughter.

Haldir had been as silent as a tomb. Neither of them had spoken to one another since she discovered him in her chambers. His placement in the party had changed so that he rode directly behind her. One guard rode to the rear of the group while the other flanked Legolas.

Elladan attempted to draw the captain into the game but he merely waved off the invitation. Maria had said nothing but secretly she was grateful he did not join. The entire performance reminded her of the students on the school bus she rode while in high school.

High school felt like a million years ago and another million light years away.

**"Lady Maria, have we offended you with our selections?"** Elladan called out to her, his tone light.

**"Uh, no,"** she said. **"But then again, I am really not paying too much attention to it. Sorry boys." **

**"She called us boys!"** Legolas exclaimed puckishly.

**"Oh, sorry, but there really is no Sindarin equivalent for the term I am thinking of,"** she quipped.

**"Yes, there is no one, all-encompassing term for devilishly handsome, dashing, and extraordinarily talented ellyn,"** Elladan mused teasingly.

**"None of those words came to mind, actually,"** she replied, smirking. Legolas and Elladan exchanged glances, seeming to agree on something silently, before allowing their horses to fall back and flank her.

Elladan began a song that was nearly obscene, changing the lyrics so that instead of an elleth, they were singing about the counselor at law. Maria took that opportunity to draw her hood over her head and slouch as low as possible on the horse's back. The guards burst out laughing at her abject embarrassment.

**"There is an expression where I come from, my lords,"** she began when they had finished**. "'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'."**

**"Do you feel scorned, my lady,"** Legolas asked bemusedly.

**"**_**You**_** have certainly earned **_**mine**_** today, Lord Legolas,"** she told him. **"However, do not fear, I am not really angry. No, that would be a **_**great**_** waste of energy. Instead, I vow I will get even with you before I leave on this insane quest."** Elladan and Legolas both chuckled but she only smiled at them, knowingly.

Three hours later, Legolas decided it was time to stop for the night. Maria sighed blissfully as she slid from the horse's back and landed on her feet, much to the chagrin of her bladder.

** "Right, so, do you need me to collect fire wood because I most definitely need to go,"** she said. Somehow, Erestor's training and her week in Minas Tirith had made her more conscious of the vulgar terms she was accustomed to using but she still knew no Sindarin or Westron equivalent to 'the facilities,' or any other euphemism for a bathroom.

**"An armful would be helpful, Maria, thank you,"** Legolas smiled warmly at her.

Haldir permitted her a few seconds to walk ahead before he quietly slipped from the camp site to follow her. Only a few yards inside the woods he hear the sound of a stream striking the ground and smirked. Grumbling, Maria appeared from behind a thicket and started to search for the wood.

Purposely, he stepped on a dry branch to create a loud snapping noise. The woman jumped, nearly tripping over the skirts of her own gown before she turned to glare at him. His shoulders were shaking with silent laughter.

**"Something I can do for you, Captain?" **She snarled at him. **"Or do you typically make it a practice to spy on and scare mortals?" **

** "Unfortunately, you do nothing that would make you an interesting subject on which to spy,"** he taunted her. **"I am merely making sure you do not snap your neck or inadvertently drown before your quest even begins." **

** "This may shock you, Haldir, but I actually did survive well past the age of majority in my world without being followed around by arrogant jerkoff like yourself," **she snapped at him.

**"Perhaps miracles are more common than I was led to believe,"** he quipped. She gave a frustrated sigh and finished collecting her share of the firewood. He simply leaned against a walnut tree and watched her.

When they returned to the camp, two large tents had been pitched and the makings of a spit had been set up on either side of the fire. Lords Legolas and Elladan had gone to hunt something suitable for supper. Haldir nodded before he positioned himself near the fire, scanning their surroundings for signs of any threats while the guards kept watch farther beyond the perimeter of the tents.

Less than an hour later, two triumphant elf princes reappeared with a doe. Haldir heard Maria mutter something about not needing 'to see Bambi's mother before they ate her.' They immediately got to work roasting, then serving the meat to the other members of the party.

"Uh, I don't know if the rest of you planned on bathing but I wanted to know if it would be alright if I went first?" She ventured. "After all, there's only one of me and you can all go in together, or whatever."

"That seems perfectly acceptable," Legolas agreed. "Haldir will accompany you."

"No," she squeaked. Haldir simply glared at her. Legolas shook his head in disagreement.

"The captain will be a perfect gentleelf, Maria," he said. "We do not know for certain what sorts of dangers still lurk out in these forests, especially at night."

Feeling the triumph of victory, Haldir followed the woman as she stomped in the direction of the lake that had been scouted earlier. Legolas shot Haldir a meaningful glance to which the older elf merely rolled his eyes before following her.

The sun had started to set though the darkness descended more quickly among the trees. He quickly caught up to her but did not bother to speak as she picked her way through the undergrowth. She clutched her soap to her chest, a look of intense concentration on her face while her feet crushed dried twigs, stepped into small mud pockets, and kicked low-growing plants.

He briefly offered thanks to the Valar that she had not managed to draw attention to them from any unwelcome inhabitants.

"**I will bathe as quickly as I can,"** she told him. He grunted in response. **"Sorry, I did not mean to disturb your brooding, Captain."**

"**You may take as long as you like,"** he ground out. **"I care not."**

That was the sentiment Haldir silently repeated to himself as they drew closer to the small grassy bank that indicated the position of the lake. She placed her small towel on the ground and laid the soap on top of it. Haldir stood still, scanning the perimeter and the surface of the water.

**"Uh, would you mind?"** Maria asked him irritably. He turned to look at her with a scowl. **"Just turn around already. I really do not want to get this dress wet."**

As soon as his back was turned she quickly set to untying the laces in the front of the gown's bodice while simultaneously kicking off her boots. Once she had finished peeling off the undergarments she practically ran into the water.

Which turned out to be a mistake. Too dark to see the lake bottom, she felt the sharp edges of rocks slice into the bottom of her feet and she hissed in pain.

**"Are you alright?"** Haldir called out to her. She opened her mouth to tell him to shut his when she noticed she had left the soap on the shore. Groaning, she tilted her head back until her hair was wet.

**"No,"** she replied. "I left my soap on the shore."

**"Oh,"** Haldir replied disinterestedly. She narrowed her eyes at the elf.

**"Um, yeah, would you mind handing it to me?"** Maria cringed, hating the way her voice sounded asking him for assistance.

**"You could retrieve it yourself," **he replied, sneering.

**"Or, you could surprise me and be polite for once," **she countered angrily.

**"Come," **he said, gesturing toward her to follow him to where a large boulder lay partially in the water. She quietly hoped it was deep enough so that she did not have to stand up but the water was cold and she wanted to finish her bath as quickly as possible so she could return to the fire.

Haldir squatted down on the surface, extending his hand with the soap toward her.

**"Thank you,"** she said, glancing up at him. She could only see his profile in the darkness and dim moonlight. With a sigh, he sank down to sit on the boulder.

**"Stand up,"** he commanded her.

**"Pardon me?"** she asked him.

**"Stand up,"** he repeated. **"The night grows cold and Men are frail. I shall help you so that you may dress sooner."**

"I can wash myself, thanks," she snapped.

"I have no qualms with forcing you to stand," he warned her. Slowly, Maria stood and nearly whimpered when the chilly night air met her wet skin. A moment later, she felt her being piled on top of her head while several long fingers began to massage her scalp.

Her skin grew warm and she blushed. Haldir was quick but gentle. Maria hated herself for the pure pleasure she felt with his fingers touching her hair and head.

**"You may rinse."** Obeying him, she ducked under water to remove the soap from her hair. When she felt no more of the slippery substance on her fingers, she rose again so that her back faced him.

Large, warm hands touched the top of her back, just beneath her shoulders where she was unable to reach herself. His hands slowly spread the lather over her chilled skin, moving section by section until his hands reached her lower back. Maria knew she was perfectly capable of reaching that part of her back but his touch felt too good to stop him.

She bit her lip, mentally chanting to herself that she was repulsed by his physical contact. Her body did not receive the message as her muscles relaxed. Her breath grew ragged as his fingers continued their descent until they stopped just above her bottom.

**"Alright, you can rinse,"** he said, his voice so low it was barely audible. His fingers remained on her lower back. Her body trembled while she fought the urge to lean backward against him. No longer could she feel the chill of the air as her blood seemed to grow hot within her.

**"We must return, my lady,"** he whispered into her ear. She jumped, reflexively bringing her arms across her chest. Nodding, she pulled away and dipped below the surface.

When she emerged from the murky depths, she turned toward the boulder but Haldir had disappeared. She sucked in a deep breath and returned to the shore where she had left her clothes. Maria's skin felt hot, her mind reliving the sensation of his fingers against her bare skin while she dressed as quickly as she could.

XXXXX

Neither of them spoke as they tramped through the woods toward the camp site. Haldir heard Elladan relay a comical story of an embarrassing moment during the last war. He glanced over at his charge and abruptly stopped.

Maria's jaw clenched as she limped along beside him. His hand shot out, clasping her arm as he yanked her backward.

**"Why are you favoring your …,"** he trailed off, his head tipped downward.

**"I am **_**fine**_**,"** she hissed, trying to pull her arm from his grasp.

**"You are not 'fine',"** he retorted.

**"Forget it, Captain,"** she said. **"Just another stupid mortal failure."**

**"You injured yourself in the lake," **he replied.

**"Release me," **she snarled at him.

**"No,"** he answered. **"Where did you hurt yourself?" **

After several seconds, Haldir's patience was spent and he lifted her in his arms before he resumed his walk back to the camp. She offered weak protests but did not struggle as much as he anticipated. Her sweet scent distracted him from his anger with her seemingly irreverent attitude toward her own well being.

"Lady Maria, you are full of surprises," Elladan called out as Haldir walked into the camp. Carefully, he set her down in front of the fire and moved around the semi-circle to join his colleagues.

"She sustained some sort of injury while bathing," Haldir grumbled. "Perhaps she will listen to one of you since she will not tell me."

Maria turned her face away from the elves, furious. A gentle pressure on her calf brought her attention back to the group. Legolas knelt beside her, concern etched in his handsome features while his sapphire eyes gazed into hers.

**"Where did you sustain your injury, mellon-nin?"** She smiled at him.

**"Bottom of my feet,"** she replied. Slowly, Legolas lifted the hem of her dress until he reached the top of her boots. Maria fought the urge to squirm as the rest of the party looked on. He removed her boots and took hold of her right foot. He hissed, gently placing it in his lap before he took the left and repeated the procedure.

**"Elladan, would you - ."** The dark-haired elf placed a small jar in Legolas' hand, the smell turned her stomach. Legolas smiled at her sympathetically.

**"It does not have a pleasant aroma,"** he agreed. With a gentleness she had never before felt, the golden-haired prince applied the salve first to her right foot and then to her left, massaging the tendons. At first, the concoction stung but then she felt an icy coolness spread over the cuts. Soft gauze followed, encasing her foot in a protective layer.

Maria sucked in a deep breath. Between Haldir and Legolas, her hormones felt as if they were on overdrive and she detested the feeling that she had lost control over her own body.

"This should be healed by the morrow," he told her. "Remain off of your feet for the rest of the night."

She swallowed, nodding her head. Then abruptly, he stood and the ellyn disappeared into the woods for their own bath. When they were well out of sight, she grabbed her boots and started to slide them back on to her feet.

**"What on Arda are you doing, woman?"** Haldir demanded.

**"Getting my revenge,"** she told him, winking, which only caused his scowl to deepen.

**"Nay, you were told to remain off of your feet for the rest of the night,"** he said.

**"And?" **Maria challenged him, standing up. The bottoms of the feet felt better swathed in something soft.

**"Do you ever simply do as you are told?"** He hissed at her.

**"Not where you are concerned, Captain,"** she replied. She turned to follow in the direction of Legolas, Elladan, and the guards.

**"Where are you going?"** He demanded.

"Christ!" She exclaimed, turning toward him. His beautiful face was illuminated by the fire, icy blue eyes sparkled with annoyance and something else she could not define. **"I already told you, I am going to get my revenge. Your superior elven hearing is failing you today." **

**"I wish to have no part in this plot of yours,"** he said.

**"Fine, stay here,"** she said.

XXXXX

Maria listened as Elladan and Legolas shouted and splashed one another in the lake waters, not quite close enough to see over the bank. She crouched low enough to remain hidden in the shadows to watch. Beside her, Haldir kept watch with his hand on his sword.

**"What, praytell, do plan to do?"** He whispered. Her eyes remained fastened on the neat, folded piles of garments that had been shed on the shore. Maria tried very hard not to watch the ellyn's perfect physiques while they played and swam, concentrating instead on the distance they moved away from the shore.

**"Wait here,"** she told him. Remaining low to the ground, she crawled over the bank toward her objective, occasionally glancing up to gauge their distance, before she edged forward more. Finally, she snatched every last article of clothing and forced herself to crawl quickly back to the other side of the grassy bank.

**"Now that you have accomplished a theft, what shall you do with your ill-gotten items?"** He whispered to her. Maria heard a note of amusement in his voice.

**"That depends,"** she whispered back.

**"Upon?"**

**"How much plausible deniability you want,"** she answered him.

**"What is this 'plausible deniability'?"** Maria bit her lip to consider how to explain the concept.

**"Generally speaking, it means that in order to deny knowledge of certain events, the person purposely does not associate himself with those who would perform certain acts,"** she finally explained.

** "Then I would need to return to the camp and admit that I, not only was negligent in my protection of you, but I permitted you to flaunt Lord Legolas' command to remain off of your feet," he mused out loud. "Of course, alternatively, if I do not claim this plausible deniability, then I must become directly involved in your plot if I am to fulfill my duties.**

** "I do not like these choices." **

**"I could give a damn,"** she retorted. **"Welcome to **_**my**_** life."**

**"Then in this instance, I shall choose the lesser of two evils and become your … accomplice."** She could see his jaw tighten.

**"Then my thought is simply this," **she began.

Haldir stared straight ahead as he sprinted through the woods, Maria firmly in his arms and a pile of dirty travelling clothes clutched against her chest. The mixture of her scent with those of the ellyn sent an unwelcome, instinctive pang of jealousy through him.

When they reached the campsite, Haldir scaled the tree with the lowest branches so that he could catch the items she tossed up to him. Had she been an elf, she would have easily been able to carry out part of the plan, hence reducing the time needed.

One by one, she tossed up tunics, breaches, leather belts, and dressing shirts.

**"Seriously?!"** She shrieked. Haldir glanced down at her while he spread out the last item on a nearby branch.

**"Please refrain from making that **_**horrific**_** noise,"** he asked her with a sigh, his ears ringing. 'Mortals have a never-ending ability of producing unpleasant noises,' he thought.

**"Where are the undergarments?" **She demanded.

**"'Undergarments'?"** Haldir repeated, then threw his head backward and laughed. The look of pure horror on her face simply made him laugh even harder, until he felt tears sliding down his face.

**"Lady Maria,"** Haldir began, once he was able to regain control of his breathing. **"Warriors do not wear undergarments. You travel with four ellyn warriors. To have another layer of … clothing beneath our breaches hinders us in **_**many**_** ways."** He leered at her.

"Spectacular," she grumbled.

**"If you would prefer, I can demonstrate to you why undergarments are so constricting to ellyn warriors,"** he suggested slyly. She threw up her hands and proceeded to stomp into her tent, leaving Haldir to laugh more at her discomfort.

**"I hope you fall out of that damn tree!"** She called from her tent.

XXXXX

She had just drifted off on her cot when Haldir's voice woke her from just outside the tent.

"Daro!"

**"Move aside, Captain,"** Elladan said, a warning in his voice.

**"I shall not, Lord Elladan,"** Haldir said. **"I fear you mean to do harm to Lady Maria and, as you well know, it is my responsibility to protect her life until she completes her quest."**

**"We do not wish to kill her, perhaps torture her a little, but we would not cause any **_**permanent**_** harm,"** Legolas explained.

**"What did she do to merit such a menacing company of ellyn this night?"** Haldir asked bemusedly.

**"Ai, Haldir you see what she did,"** Legolas replied. **"Very undignified **_**and**_** improper."**

**"I do recall my lady telling you that she would seek her revenge for your activities this afternoon," **he said, amusement more clear in his voice. Maria curled up into a very small, tight ball, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. Her mind suddenly went back to the words, 'my lady.' Haldir had called her his lady. That was very unlike the cold, haughty elf.

**"What I wish to know, Captain, is how she managed to hang our garments in that tree?"** Elladan demanded.

**"Perhaps she is more resourceful than what you know,"** he replied.

**"You did that!"** Elladan gasped.

**"Lord Legolas commanded her to rest her feet,"** Haldir said. **"And mortals are not known for their adept abilities at tree climbing. This one can barely walk without tripping as is."**

Maria scowled at his insult, chiding herself for believing that perhaps they had turned a corner toward civility. Nearby she could hear the chuckles of the guards and she frowned, trying to recall their names.

**"So you aided and abetted this plot?"** Legolas asked, amusement in his own voice.

**"I simply fulfilled my duty,"** Haldir replied neutrally.** "I cannot permit you to harm her but that is all, my lord." **

"Dammit Haldir, throwing me under the bus," she whispered. "You have no honor."

**"I do believe that we have been defeated by a mortal woman, Dan,"** Legolas said smugly.

**"Very well then,"** the elf replied in exasperation. **"I fear what should occur if this becomes a war of attrition."**

Maria bit felt her body relax slightly with the princes' admission of defeat. The elves continued to talk but she allowed the musical sound to fade into the background while she faded into the black relief of sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Maria had been exceedingly busy with preparations for this journey. Legolas had insisted that she prepare Erestor and Glorfindel to assume her duties during her absence. Meanwhile, her colleagues insisted that they assist her, calling upon several young cartography apprentices to copy maps from the ancient library books.

She had spent hours with Erestor as he lectured her on the customs and peoples of the kingdoms throughout Middle Earth. Glorfindel would rescue her every two or three hours to teach her about the deadly races and magic in Middle Earth. He even attempted to teach her basic archery and sword use.

A week into his combat lessons, Maria caught Glorfindel wincing at a particularly nasty fall she took when she backed up into and tripped over a rock in the Lord's Public Garden. She could not help but start to laugh at her instructor's expression. He was fighting against alarm and disappointment but failing to maintain a neutral expression.

"Aw, Glorfy, come on," she teased him. "You're a great warrior and a great teacher but I can't be the first hopeless student you've ever encountered."

"I refuse to accept that you are hopeless," Glorfindel sniffed. His proud, noble declaration only made her laugh even harder.

"This will never reflect on you, mellon-nin," she assured him.

"Quite right, Lord Glorfindel," a new voice interjected. Maria and Glorfindel both spun in the direction of the sound to see Haldir, crouched in a squat on a small stone wall that separated the outer edge of the garden from the Lily Garden.

"I have watched all this week and, although a dense mortal, she is quite right in this matter," the younger elf continued.

"Lady Maria, I am certain Lord Erestor is ready to continue with your lessons," Glorfindel said, his voice tight. "We shall continue your training tomorrow."

Maria swallowed, slowly looking from her sentinel to her friend before hurrying toward the castle as quickly as she could manage.

Haldir smirked at her retreating figure, refusing to acknowledge how much he enjoyed the view of her tiny bottom swinging back in forth in time with her hips. He glanced at his colleague who had crossed his arms over his chest, while he glared at Haldir.

"**How much longer do you believe you will be able to maintain this façade, Captain?"** Glorfindel demanded.

"**Façade, my lord?"** Haldir asked, tilting his head slightly out of curiosity.

"**Yes, the one where you attempt to convince yourself that you hate Lady Maria and torture her for your weakness,"** he retorted. Haldir scowled at the elf lord.

"**I know not of what you speak,"** he snapped. **"This woman insulted me, wounded my honor, and then proceeded to attempt to undermine my authority among my own servants, especially the one on whose behalf I have worked tirelessly to make a match above her current station."**

"**That may well the most idiotic thing I have heard in both of my lives,"** Glorfindel scoffed. **"You have remained close to her at all times since you learned of your destiny. If you hated her so much why did you not protest your fate?"**

"**One cannot fight his fate,"** Haldir retorted.

"**She**_** is**_** your fate,"** Glorfindel replied. **"You **_**will**_** regret the pain that you have caused her if you do not stop now."**

Haldir glared at his colleague then turned away.

XXXXX

Merlin arrived about a week after the party had returned to Ithilien. The gray wizard only smiled as he listened to Lord Legolas' good-natured admonishments about not being permitted to provide a proper welcome. The gray wizard had smiled gently at the elf while accepting the well-intentioned lecture.

"Yet here I am, safe and sound, highness," Merlin told him, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. Legolas released a frustrated sigh, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over chest.

"Have the lady and her sentinel struck an accord, highness?" Merlin asked him. Legolas shrugged, his eyes averted toward the floor. "I shall interpret that as 'no', highness."

"I am not privy to the every day affairs of my advisors unless such things are brought to my attention," the elf replied irritably.

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation. Legolas called out an invitation for whoever was behind the door to join them. Haldir pushed open the heavy wood, respectfully entering his lord's study.

"Have you seen the Lady Maria?" Merlin asked him before Legolas could utter a sound. Haldir shook his head slowly.

"Nay, I have not as I have been busy ensuring a transition of command that ensure the protection of the people," Haldir snapped at the wizard. Merlin was no Mithrandir and he did not trust the wizard with his cryptic messages.

"Odd, considering you have followed her like a shadow since you learned of your duty," Merlin remarked casually. Haldir held the wizard's gaze, ignoring the stare from Legolas as he found himself standing stiffly in the military posture he had learned two millennia prior.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud rap against the opened door.

"Pardon me," Maria's voice wafted over the tension between the males. "I can come back - ."

"No!" Legolas cried out, jerking his arm in a gesture meant to invite her to join them. "Thank you for your prompt response to my summons."

"Of course, my lord," she answered, bowing her head to acknowledge him.

"Now," the wizard began, striding across the room to a table. From where Maria stood, she could a large map almost identical to several she had seen in the library, specifically the one located inside Frodo Baggins', _The Lord of the Rings_. The old man placed his finger on a large ink dot marked 'Ithilien.'

"We are here," he began. Maria chuckled at the obviousness of his statement but immediately sobered when Merlin shot her a poisonous look. "This is the area where the magical veil between the worlds is at its thinnest."

His finger drew a straight line over Gondor, Eryn Lesgalyn, and finally stopped in the area of the map marked, 'Rhun.' As Maria recalled, the word merely meant 'east' and very little was known about what lay there. No cities, no forests, no mountain ranges, just a blank area of the map that indicated east without any indication of how large it was east.

"This is the area where the worlds will begin to twine," he continued. "This is also the place where you are likely to locate Excalibur."

"Um, pardon me, Merlin, but how do you know that?" Maria asked him. "I mean, I know the Rhurrim come from this area but is anything more known about it? It may very well just be wasteland."

Merlin nodded his head a few times.

"Aye, that it may be, Lady Maria, but nonetheless, you have seen Excalibur in your own time and in your own world," he began.

"Wait," she held up a hand. "I've seen artists' renditions of what they imagine the sword looks like and I've seen other swords from that era in museums, but the real Excalibur, if it exists, has never been found."

"Tell me, do any of those swords appear similar to those you have seen forged by the hands of the creatures of Middle Earth?" Merlin asked her. Maria shrugged and shook her head.

"Not from what I've seen, no," she admitted. "Okay, fine, so I head all the way out to bumfuck to find this sword. Is this an, 'I'll know it when I see it' type of thing?"

"There shall be words in an ancient language from your world engraved on the blade and hilt," Merlin said. "It is a language unknown to Middle Earth but you will recognize it."

"Great, so after I get the sword, how am I supposed to get to Avalon?" She demanded. "I remember the legend, Merlin, only the chosen are permitted to enter that realm. I don't even know where it could be!"

Haldir silently studied the mortal woman. She knew far more about the places and events than he had originally been led to believe. Eventually, he would demand that she tell him the tale but moreover, he was now concerned about the second destination on their quest.

"You were chosen to bear Excalibur," Merlin said. "Do you not also suppose that the one who bears the sword will be permitted onto the isle?"

"You're the wizard, not me," she replied heatedly.

"To find the way to Avalon is part of your quest, my lady," Merlin said. "Even I am uncertain as to how you shall access it."

"Brilliant," Maria grumbled under breath. Haldir could not help but agree with her sentiment, feeling less confident of their success.

"Of course," Legolas said, clearing his throat in a very mortal gesture to ease the tension. "If that is all for now, Master Wizard, then I should like to excuse the captain and my legal counselor to continue with their preparations for their journey."

Merlin bowed his head in deference to the elf prince. Haldir gave respectful bows to his sovereign and the wizard. Maria, he was surprised to note, did remember to curtsey in deference. Perhaps she was not hopeless in all things, he mused.

"Then I shall see you both at supper?" Merlin asked, his raised eyebrow indicated his request brooked no discussion. Both nodded before leaving the study as quickly as their legs could carry them, immediately walking in opposite directions.

Merlin caught Legolas' eye and shrugged. The prince shook his head and returned to his desk while the wizard went back to poring over the large map.

XXXXX

Supper was held in the large dining room of the castle. Somehow, Legolas managed to organize and execute a welcome feast for the wizard with only a few hours notice. Roasted fowl, vegetables, fruits, breads, and cheeses were paraded out from the kitchen while the guests of the noble and bourgeois houses generously filled their goblets with the wine from the castle cellars.

"Lord Glorfindel has declared you to be his most challenging student," Elladan greeted her, handing her a goblet.

"No surprise there," she remarked. "Poor Glorfy has nearly been stabbed, sliced, impaled, and beaten all because I have no coordination and no aptitude for this weapons stuff."

"It requires practice, mellon-nin," Elladan reminded her.

"Yeah, well, you've had centuries of experience, I won't live long to be proficient, to say nothing of my imminent death at the hands of anything that wishes to harm or kill me," she said sarcastically. "I've accepted my destiny." Elladan started laughing, taking a sip from his goblet, while shaking his head.

"You do appear to be at peace with this," he said.

"Well, if I don't, I may inadvertently be the cause of Glorfy's second death," she explained. "And I don't want to be chased down and strung up by a mob of angry elves."

"You have much potential, enna," Glorfindel said. Maria jumped, then turned and scowled at the tall elf.

"I swear, if I survive this and come back, I'm going to strap bells to all of you," she hissed. "It's creepy as hell when you do that."

"You are changing the subject," Glorfindel chided her. "You have much potential to learn the rudiments of sword and bow use. If you concentrated a little more and had more faith in your abilities you would be able to defend yourself should you need to."

"I thought that's what Haldir was for," she said. She hated the whiney sound of her voice but she was tired, irritated, and felt a growing homicidal urge toward wizards with prophecies.

"And if he is otherwise occupied?" Elladan asked her.

"Like I said, I will go out with at least some dignity," she retorted.

"In any event, we shall continue our lessons until you leave," Glorfindel replied. "It is my sincere hope that you embrace what you learn."

"Maria, whatever is the purpose for the gray wizard's visit?" Elladan asked her, changing the subject.

"More strategizing, I suppose," she answered with a shrug. "He is trying to give me as much information as he can to guide me toward finding the sword."

"I understand not the significance of this weapon," Glorfindel confessed. "Is it enchanted? Is it part of a lost treasure?"

"For your sakes, I'll condense the story," she said with a sigh. "About a thousand years or so before my birth, there were lands of men, not truly kingdoms but simply realms, ruled by tribes. In one of these lands, Briton, a tribe known as the Saxons had invaded and driven out the native population, the Britons.

There was a prophesy that stated one king would rise from the Britons and drive out the Saxon invaders. The witches of Avalon, along with Merlin, created a test where they imprisoned a sword in a stone. Only the one true king would be able to remove it. The king was then to travel to a lake where he would obtain his weapon, Excalibur, which would be protected by the Lady of the Lake until he came to claim it."

Maria immediately read expressions of confusion on the elves' faces. She sighed in frustration.

"Was that not truncated enough?" She asked warily.

"Did this ever occur? Did the king of the Britons rise to defeat these Saxons?" Glorfindel asked.

"Gentleelves, I gave you the truncated version of the story, and that's only version of it, anyway," she said. "There's a lot more to the story but suffice it to say, Excalibur plays a _very_ important role in my world."

"Is that why you were selected to go on this quest?" Elladan asked her.

"I have no idea why I'm the one who has to go find this thing," she admitted. "All I know is that Merlin showed up in Minas Tirith, told me it was my destiny to find Excalibur and deliver it to Avalon, and that I'll never be able to go back to my own time in my world."

Elladan visibly frowned at her. She shrugged, unsure if there really was anything more she could say. She still had no idea why Merlin insisted that Haldir be the one to accompany her as her sentinel.

Merlin continued chatting amiably with the other guests. Maria saw Barla standing beside Maloryn, speaking with Legolas. Elladan then excused himself, much to the amusement of both and Glorfindel.

"You are worried," he observed a moment later.

"Meh, worry," she said, shaking her hand back and forth. "Strong concerns really. In a couple weeks, I'll have actual reasons to worry and then panic."

"I meant traveling with Haldir, alone," the elf lord continued. Maria visibly winced when she remembered that very soon, she would be alone with the pompous ass for an indeterminate length of time.

"I'll be safe until I deliver the sword," she replied with a shrug. "I'm sure as long as we speak as little as possible everything will be fine, Glorfy." A sudden hand on her shoulder startled her and she spun around to find herself face to face with the wizard once more.

"A word, my lady," he asked her quietly.

"Uh, certainly," she stammered. "If you will excuse me, my lord." She curtseyed to Glorfindel before allowing herself to be led toward a less crowded section of the dining room.

"If you're going to drop more bad news on my head," she began.

"No, but it is important that we speak now," he said, holding up a hand. "You know what is going to happen after Excalibur is delivered."

"Well, sure," she shrugged. "But you knew that already."

"Yes, and you know of my fate," Merlin continued, his dark blue eyes staring into hers. "You must never disclose your knowledge of the future to myself, nor anyone else."

"What about the prophesy of the future king?" She protested.

"I am aware of the prophesy," Merlin stated flatly. "Say nothing more or such revelations may affect the future."

Maria nodded, reminding herself that she had no reason not to respect the old man's request. Merlin gave her a small, weak smile before he excused himself to return to the masses who had gathered to celebrate.


	22. Chapter 22

Maria silently watched the stable hand fasten the last of the bags to the horse's saddle, Mirilla. She had been a gift from Eomer, king of Rohan, when Legolas had been installed as the lord governor of Ithilien. She was a dark brown mare with a black main and gentle disposition, perfect for an inexperienced rider, Legolas explained to her.

"Maria." She turned at the sound of her name to see Maloryn, Barla, Rumil, Orophin, and Elladan behind her. She offered them a smile, biting back the tears as they surrounded her to say their good-byes.

"Oh, little one, please do not weep," Elladan exclaimed, lifting her in a giant hug. "We will see you again."

"Hey, guys, it's okay, it's just a quest," she joked. "It's not even a war of the ring. It's just a stupid sword."

Barla handed her a bundle of leaf-wrapped packages, tears in her eyes.

"Lembas," she explained. "Only to be eaten when you have exhausted the other rations. A bite fills the stomach of a grown man and he can do a full day's work." Nowich handed her black-handled dagger in its sheath.

"Unsheath it," he urged her, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Abiding by the weaponsmith, she pulled the sharpened blade out to see her name engraved in runes. It was an extremely light weapon, though she knew any weapon would do her no good because she was likely to get killed before she could even attempt to reach an enemy.

She hugged them, allowing the tears to fall freely down her face while they squeezed her tightly. Rumil and Orophin approached her and handed her a thin chain with a small Lorien leaf dangling from the end.

"Lothlorien leaves have provided protection for the wearers since the colony was founded thousands of years ago," Rumil explained while Orophin pushed the necklace over her head. She dropped the leaf beneath her tunic and smiled at the brothers.

"When you feel sad, or homesick, just look at it and remember we are all anxious for you to return home, mellon-nin," Orophin added. A second later, she found herself practically crushed between the two blonde guards as they hugged her.

"As if you could really leave without saying good-bye to your favorite elf," Legolas' voice teased her. Dressed in a silver tunic and wearing a silver circlet, he grinned at her before also enveloping her in a huge hug.

"Geez, did we get the royal sendoff or what?" She joked with him. "Your tunic is so shiny I may go blind."

"You and I are in agreement, mellon-nin," Legolas conceded. Maria stifled her laughter, knowing the garment was sent by his father who had a well-known love all things that sparkled and shone brightly. He then gestured to something behind him and turned to present her with a bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Um, how about no way in hell," she replied, taking a step backward. "I'll be lucky if I don't stab myself with an arrow, and meanwhile do the enemy a favor."

"I concur, my lord, it is dangerous to allow her to have a weapon, more for the safety of innocent civilians than anything else," Haldir's haughty voice called out while he led Arod out of his stall. Maria clenched her teeth to prevent a smart remark from tumbling out. It was too early in the morning and too soon in the quest to be arguing with the conceited elf.

She felt her hand being pried open and something cool and smooth pressed into her hand.

"Dammit Legolas!" She cursed at him, much to the shock of the elves.

"Woman, you will take this weapon because your lord commands it," he replied sternly. "And because it is extremely poor manners to refuse a gift from an elf." He winked at her to let her he was not actually angry with her.

"Nothing will change her poor manners," Haldir muttered as he led Arod out of the stable.

"Fine, whatever," she muttered as she slung the strap of the quiver over her shoulder so that it ran from her shoulder, across her chest, to her hip. "Oh, wonderful, just what I need – a breast enhancer."

Her comment was met with several guffaws and wide-eyed looks. She merely rolled her eyes.

"Godspeed," Legolas said, clasping her wrist in the shake she had shown him.

"Be safe," she replied with a smile. "And let fortune favor the foolish." Carefully, she managed to put her boot in the stirrup and climb onto the horse without falling off of the other side. Somehow, Rumil had managed to procure a saddle for her, for which she was grateful. Maria knew she could not even hope to get on the horse without stirrups. She then nudged Mirilla lightly while she waved good-bye to her friends.

Haldir was standing beside Arod, seemingly deep in discussion with his brothers, when she approached. She scowled as she considered Merlin's warnings about the length of the journey. Her traveling companion would like be dead or drive her to kill herself before she ever found Excalibur.

'Why couldn't Legolas have assigned Rumil or Orophin to go with me?' She thought pitifully. Haldir vaulted gracefully onto the back of his own horse which was, of course, saddleless, and brought the stallion around to meet her.

"Rohan is a two-week journey to cross," he told her. "From there, we shall enter the Woodland Realm."

"Oh good, I can tell King Thranduil that he has horrible taste in clothing," she said, smirking.

"At your own peril," Haldir replied. "Thranduil does not take kindly to strangers and even less so to mortals, and he hates those of the race of Man, understandably." Maria sighed and patted her horse on the neck, choosing to ignore him. He was merely a protection detail.

XXXXX

If there was any adjective to describe her it would have to be 'stubborn.' Maria and Haldir communicated only as necessary, which meant he told her when they would stop, eat, and stay for the night. Occasionally, he would note their location in relation to a city or kingdom's border. Maria only gave polite, brief acknowledgments while her mind returned to the problem of locating the sword.

With each day they traveled, the more pain Maria experienced in her back, shoulders, bottom, and soon her thighs. However, she gave no indication that she was even uncomfortable since she did not want to hear the elf's voice unless absolutely necessary. At the end of the fifth day, she was thrilled when she discovered their camp site for the night was near a river.

Pulling out the bar of soap Barla had insisted she pack, she scurried over the small gully toward the sound of rapidly running water. Overhead, the moon had reached its peak and cast plenty of light on the river for her to see. She began to strip off her clothes with gusto when she heard a sound that made her blood turn to ice.

On the other side, lined up along the riverbank, was a pack of very large wolf-like animals. Sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight and their beady red eyes sparkled with the intent to kill. She had left her weapons by the fire and she was unsure if she would even make it to the gully before the wolf-things caught up to her.

Just as she had been taught to do with any animal she averted her eyes as a sign of submission and slowly started to back away from the bank. At least, until her foot landed on a branch that cracked loudly when it broke. That was the only encouragement needed by the wolf-things.

One by one, they leaped easily to her side of the river and proceeded to surround her, snarling and snapping. They had moved faster than she would have anticipated, considering their size and bulk. There was no way she would make it back up the gully to the camp. She closed her eyes, cursing the gray wizard for his prophesy and waited for sharp fangs to tear her apart.

The pain did not come. She cracked open an eye and found herself surrounded by a circle of dead wolf-things, heads decapitated. She glanced up to see Haldir calmly wiping his blade against his tunic, paying her no attention.

"Um, thanks," she said.

"You did not shout or scream," he observed, as if commenting on the weather.

"Nope," she replied, wondering if he would have a point or just an insult.

"You were surrounded by hungry wargs who were about to tear the flesh from your body, and you said nothing," he continued. "You did not call for help."

"It didn't occur to me," she replied with a shrug, looking around again at the bodies, the odor of blood filling her nostrils. When she looked down, she could see the blood practically soaked her tunic and covered exposed parts of her skin. She glanced up only to find herself face to face with Haldir.

"You stupid, stupid mortal," he hissed. "You could have been killed and then what? The quest would be in vain and the future would be destroyed." Maria put her hands on her hips and glared back at the elf.

"Hold on, hold on," she stopped him. "First of all, you don't even know what that future _is_ so yelling at me about it, while making you feel better, will do no good. Second of all, don't get pissed at me, I'm not the one who ordered you to come along. You are the last person I want to be traveling with anywhere and I don't even know how long we're stuck together!"

"The next time you decide to wander off by yourself, kindly inform me," he snapped, ignoring her other statements. "My duty is to protect you, though it seems to me this prophesy was invented by a drunken fool if _you_ are the one that the fate of two worlds relies upon."

Maria clenched her teeth, refusing to rise to his bait but internally seethed at his insult.

"Fine," she said. "Captain Haldir, I'm going to bathe over there." She pointed to the river bank.

"I shall accompany you then," he told her.

"Oh no, no, no," she replied, holding up her hands as if it would ward him off. "You said to tell you, I did."

"And if left alone you may very well be in another life-threatening situation," he replied calmly.

"Great," she grumbled. "Promise not to look?" She asked hopefully. He smirked at her before he made a show of lowering his eyes.

"You may be too late for that," he remarked. Glancing down she groaned when she realized she had removed her breaches and had faced off with the warg creatures with only her tunic and bloomers.

"Whatever. I hate you," she snarled at him, stomping back to the river. Childish, she admitted to herself, but well deserved nonetheless.

The water was cold and she could not see the bottom. With her soap, she spent a good deal of time scrubbing at the week's worth of grime, dirt, and now warg's blood that covered her. She then focused on her hair, trying not to imagine what was likely a large stream of filth flowing down the river.

"Are you finished yet?" Haldir called out, clearly impatient.

"Look jerkoff, as you are so fond of pointing out, I'm a mere mortal," she called back. "Which means, unlike elves, I'm not dirt and grime resistant." She heard him scoff and knew he was close by, causing her to sink down to her shoulders.

"Hardly," he replied. "We simply have better hygiene than mortals. Perhaps that's why you all die so quickly."

"Really?" She replied, sardonically. "Well, I'm surprised anyone is ever clean at all in Middle Earth and if elves are the cleanest, I'm positively stunned. Your personal hygiene products are primitive and not as effective as the products from my world."

"But we're not in your world, are we?" He snapped back at her. She smiled to herself; she hit a nerve.

"Unfortunately," she said with a sigh. "Which means I have to make do with what is here. Speaking of which, are you planning to bathe any time soon or are you relying on your magical cleanliness?"

"I cannot until we reach Mirkwood," he replied. "My traveling companion is useless for protection and I cannot leave her unguarded."

"Oh, wow, you're really funny Haldir," she snarked as she put all the clothes back on except for the tunic. She would get a fresh tunic and wash the blood-stained one once they reached somewhere she could have a little time to work with the fabric. "If this whole warrior doesn't work out for you, you probably have a future as a comedian."

"I do not know what that means and I care not," he replied, his tone bored.

"Go screw yourself," she replied, stomping past him and up the side of the gully toward the campfire.

Haldir did not sleep that night. Their quest was nearly over before it had really begun and all because the stupid mortal heedlessly wandered away without her weapons. He had gathered the wood and built the fire, pulling out the rations for dinner, when he noticed she was missing.

In a panic, he listened carefully to the sound of running water, ragged breathing, and low-pitched growling. He practically flew to the floor of the gully only to find her surrounded by the pack of hungry wargs. His sword made a satisfying slicing noise through tendon, bone, and muscle, leaving the wargs headless and dead in a circle around her.

She had not been injured but she was thoroughly shaken. He had been furious, wanting to shake her as hard as he could for being careless and selfish. Merlin's words had been clear: Only she can wield the sword. She must bring it to where it shall wait for its true master.

If she had died, he would forever be unable to face Legolas or his brothers for failing so miserably in his duties. He had cut down the beasts and managed a respectful distance while she bathed, crisis averted. Yet he was still filled with fear, a fear that was only slightly alleviated when his eyes fell on Maria's sleeping form.

Her sleep had been troubled since they began the journey. She had thrashed in her blankets, moaning and crying out in pain, though he had not disturbed her nightmares because he was residually angry with her. Fortunately, she did not have any nightmares nor make any noise in her sleep that night.

XXXXX

On the seventh day of travel, Maria's traitorous body finally rebelled against the abuse. She realized it had only been a matter of time before something would fail but she had hoped it would not have been so soon.

Maria composed her face so she would not give away the extreme pain she felt. However, when she slid off of Mirilla that night, her legs had other ideas and she felt her knees give out while she sank toward the ground. A pair of strong arms prevented her collapse.

"What is wrong with you?" Haldir asked gruffly. His anger with her from the warg attack had not diminished and, if anything, had grown over the subsequent two days.

"Jesus, just let me fall down, okay?" she attempted to fight off his hands but he maintained his hold on her. With a surprising gentleness, he guided her over to a log and eased her onto her bottom.

"I will get wood and build a fire," he told her.

"No, it's my turn," she said, grunting to get up. Much to her irritation, he applied a little pressure to her shoulder and she was unable to stand.

"Stay here," he told her sternly. "I will be very close by." The instant he was out of her line of sight, she gave into her screaming muscles and visibly sagged forward like a blade of grass in the wind.

Moments later, Haldir reappeared with an armful of wood and a mirthful smile on his face. She ignored him and stared vacantly at the ground. She was not hungry and the only thing she wanted to do was sleep.

The familiar snap and crackle of the small campfire he built did nothing to rouse her. She focused on gathering enough energy to get her sleeping roll from Mirilla's saddle. With a deep breath, she stood and hobbled over to where the mare stood, flicking her tail and munching on the grass beneath her hooves.

Something yanked the bedroll from her hands and she practically screamed, waiting for some creature to attack. When she finally dared to look up she found herself staring into Haldir's eyes, an amused expression on his handsome face.

"You lasted longer than I expected," he told her, rolling out the mat and patting it for good measure.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Come," he said, motioning her to her sleeping roll.

"Why?" She demanded, crossing her arms over chest as her body started to scream at her again.

"Woman, I will carry you over here if you do not come willingly," he said, anger flashed in his eyes.

"If I'm being threatened how is that coming willingly? It's just under my own power," she muttered to herself.

"Lay down on your stomach," he commanded her.

"No," she said. Rolling his eyes, he easily swept her bodily from the ground and placed her gently on her mat. She felt his legs against her sides, holding her down though he did not rest his weight on her.

"Now," he began while his hands gently traced circles over her back. "It is far worse than I imagined. Remove your tunic."

"What?!" She replied. "Are you nuts?!"

"Either you do it, or I shall and you will be unable to wear the garment again," he warned her. The elf assisted her by lifting the hem of the tunic toward her shoulders. Growling and mumbling under her breath, she wiggled her tunic off and placed it beside her. She intended to cover herself again at the first opportunity that presented itself.

His hands started with a light pressure at the top of her back, between her shoulder blades. Long, warm fingers kneaded the rock hard knots she felt just beneath her skin. She exhaled the breath she had been holding while the elf moved his hands down to start the same motion in the next part of her back.

"You are not an elf," he began.

"No shit," she retorted. "You need to remind me of that again?"

"What I mean is that you do not have the same physical stamina as an elf to travel the way we can indefinitely," he continued, hands moving further down. "In the seven days since we departed from Ithilien you have not once asked me to stop for any reason at all. The soreness, pain, and lacerations I imagine that have appeared on your inner thighs come from your stubborn refusal to ask for assistance."

"Why would I ask someone who hates me for assistance?" She retorted. Haldir fell silent, though he continued to rub the muscles in her back, contemplating her words to him. He suddenly felt her body tense. When he looked down, he saw that his hands had moved well below the hip bone to her bottom. It was so small and round. He wondered how it would feel to cup her cheeks in his hands while she rode him ….

"Please, I mean no offense to you, my lady," he said softly.

"Why? So you can later call me a whore or a poisonous witch?" She spat out her hand shooting out to find her tunic. He clamped down on her hand before it reached the fabric. "What are you doing? Let go!" She attempted to wrench her hand free from his grip but he easily forced her hand to lay beside her hip.

"You are not a whore," Haldir heard himself say, flinching as he spoke. "You never were a whore. And you are not a witch …."

"I apologize," he said finally. In his four thousand years, he had only apologized on his own initiative three times. All of said apologies were made to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

"Don't strain yourself," she snapped.

"What must I do to earn your forgiveness?" He asked her quietly, sliding his hands up her back until they reached her shoulders.

"Why do you care?" She asked him. "All we need to do is remain civil toward each other. Why do you need my forgiveness? Why can't you just leave it alone?"

His throat closed with the same panic he felt when he found her cornered by wild wargs. He had been horrid, cold, and cruel to her ever since she appeared in the forest several months prior. Nothing he could say or do would ever be enough to earn her forgiveness.

Breath even, body completely relaxed, Haldir glanced down to see that she was dozing lightly. He found himself smiling gently at the peaceful look on her face and felt an urge to touch her cheek. The smile quickly turned to a frown when he remembered he needed to apply ointment to her inner thighs.

"Maria," Haldir said quietly. She remained impassive and he found himself smiling. "Maria." He placed his mouth against her ear so she would hear him.

"What?" She whined.

"Roll over, enna," he instructed her.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Stubborn, stubborn mortal," he remarked. "I need to apply ointment to your lacerations."

"What lacerations?" She murmured sleepily, though her eyes blinked rapidly.

"On your inner thighs," he explained. "They will not heal if they are not treated."

"Why do you care?" She mumbled.

"Because I must live with you until our task is completed," he said, chuckling. "Just turn onto your back, please." He watched her struggle to push herself over. He retrieved the ointment from the medicinal bag Maloryn had prepared for them and came back to kneel beside her. Carefully, so as not to further inflame the open wounds, he swiftly removed her boots so they did not hinder him and then gently tugged off her breaches.

He drew in a deep breath before pushing her shapely thighs apart. The skin was clearly irritated and he smelled the dried blood around the wounds. He swiped his fingers through the ointment and slowly started to work the substance into place. Again, her body tensed but he ignored it.

The sweet, musky scent of her arousal shook him from his work on the other thigh. When he glanced up, he saw that she had turned her head away from him, as far as she could manage, biting her lip in frustration and embarrassment. He tried to calm the onslaught of emotions but his body ignored him. He felt his elfhood hardening within his breaches.

"Haldir?" She asked him.

"Shh, I am almost finished," he said, eyes fixed on the thigh. Her scent was intoxicating and he required every ounce of self-discipline not to bury his face at the apex of her thighs.

When he finished, he tugged the blanket up to her shoulders and promptly moved to the opposite side of the fire. Haldir did not attempt to sleep, afraid of the erotic dreams that would haunt him through the night.


	23. Chapter 23

Eryn Lesgalyn was unlike anything she had encountered in Middle Earth.

A group of sentries leaped from the trees the moment they crossed the border, bows drawn and scowls on their faces. Haldir urged Arod forward as a shield between the elven warriors and his human charge.

**"Peace, brothers, I am Haldir, captain of the Ithilien guard and this is Lady Maria, lately of Ithilien,"** he told the other elves.

**"What is your business here, Haldir and why have you brought a mortal into the realm of King Thranduil?"** A tall, auburn-haired sentry demanded.

**"We are on a quest to find the sword called 'Excalibur',"** he continued. The elves exchanged confused looks with one another. **"It lies somewhere beyond the borders of Rhun."**

** "That may be, Haldir o'Lorien, but that does not explain the presence of this mortal woman," **the sentinel remarked coldly. Maria turned and started to root around in the saddle bags until she felt the sharp point of a sword in her back.

**"I have a letter of introduction from Prince Legolas Thranduilion,"** she cried out.

The dark-haired sentry cocked his head to the side curiously. He nodded his head to the other sentries and held out his hand for the scroll. Cautiously, she placed the letter in the elf's hand.

**"We must bring you before the king,"** the auburn elf continued. **"We shall escort you to the palace. Thranduil will decide what is to become of you."**

The great city of Greenwood was, indeed, entirely inside of an enormous cave carved out of an even larger mountain. As the party approached, she could see the first set of gates that led into a courtyard of sorts. Around her, she could see the stone bases that had once elevated the buildings of Eryn Lesgalen before the darkness had driven the Silvan elves underground.

"Daro!" The leader of the group called out. The entire party pulled their horses to a stop as two guards dressed in similar uniforms approached the leader. After a few minutes of exchanging words, the guards opened the door and allowed them to proceed into the courtyard toward the second set of gates that led to the kingdom.

A quick glance backward at the rest of the riders revealed Haldir riding immediately behind her position, head lifted upright and eyes constantly scanning their surroundings. The other elves either did not notice or did not care about his caution.

**"Dismount here and we shall bring you to the king,"** the auburn-haired leader told them. Another guard with ash-blonde hair and light blue eyes immediately stood beside her and offered his hand, only to be gently pushed aside by Haldir who lifted her from the saddle and placed her on the ground. The Silvan guards exchanged looks but nothing was said on the matter.

Haldir kept one hand protectively on her lower back while they walked to the castle entrance. She would never admit it to him but she felt reassured and safe by his touch.

"Mae govennan Fiovir," a second ashe-blonde elf greeted the leader of the group, each greeting the other in what she had learned was a standard elvish manner. **"What have you found?"**

**"A mortal and an elf in the wood from Ithilien," **the one called Fiovir explained.

**"She was sent by the prince?"** The elf asked, confused. Fiovir shrugged and shook his head.

**"Nay, she was not, though it appears that he has provided her with an introduction to King Thranduil as to their purpose here,"** Fiovir replied.

**"She is positively stunning … for a mortal,"** the blonde elf remarked, a leer on his face that reminded Maria of a fallen angel. Behind her, she felt Haldir edge closer until her back was almost pressed against his front. **"The king will at least be pleased by her beauty."**

**"And her fluency in Sindarin?"** Maria heard herself call out sweetly. The elves turned and stared at her, crimson flushed their normally alabaster cheeks while she continued to smile unnervingly at them.

**"Yes, I think he will,"** the blonde recovered before Fiovir, an amused smile on his face. **"We have known only one mortal to speak the elven languages."**

The castle was enormous and reflected Thranduil's reputed fetish for all things large and gauche. Enormous tapestries depicting scenes of elves frolicking in the woods hung from the very top of the walls, metallic threads woven within to sparkle in the candlelight cast from crystal chandeliers that hung from the vaulted ceilings. When she glanced down, she noted her feet were moving over a deep green marble that was so clear and clean she literally saw her own reflection in it.

Finally, they the high, gold inlaid doors which she assumed to be the throne room. Two servants dressed in the colors of the realm pulled them open and they came to a long, coffee-colored running carpet that led to the throne. Haldir's fingers dropped from her back before they continued forward.

Straight ahead, lounging in a throne that appeared to have been woven out of vines and tree branches, was the fabled elven king. As they drew closer, she saw the deep blueness of the king's eyes, exactly like those of her friend. He appeared to be no older than she but his age and his wisdom of many millennia was reflected in the look he leveled at them.

**"Your majesty,"** Maria curtseyed low, waiting for permission to rise.

Fiovir bounded up the steps, greeted the king formally, and handed him the letter from Legolas. She heard the sound of paper unrolling and waited for permission to stand, though her thighs screamed in protest at the awkward position.

"You may rise, mortal, Captain Haldir," Thranduil said. She felt his gaze as his eyes locked on hers, though his expression did not change an iota. "According to this letter from my son, you are passing through Eryn Lesgalen on a quest of some nature, sent by Merlin Lioncourt, the gray wizard."

"Yes your majesty, that is correct," Maria said. He glared coldly at her.

"You will find, mortal, that I have far less tolerance for the weaknesses of Men than my son," he told her flatly. "You may speak _only_ when I wish it and _only_ if I tell you."

Once more, the king scanned the letter and she saw his dark eyebrows rise slightly. Something must have piqued his interest or merely surprised him.

**"You speak fluent Sindarin, correct?"** He asked her.

**"Yes, your majesty,"** she replied, slightly irritated with his dismissal.

**"And you serve as one of my son's advisors, as his counselor of law,"** he added. **"I would not give such a position to an elleth in a realm in such a delicate state of affairs. Lord Legolas wishes for you to complete your quest and return to his court with the utmost haste. He asked that I provide you shelter and provisions for the next part of your journey. **

** "And you, Captain Haldir, Legolas also wishes for your swift return to your post once this quest is finished." **

** "Yes your majesty,"** the elf replied.

**"You, little one, have piqued my interest,"** he drawled. **"Verella!"**

A tall, auburn-haired elleth rushed out to the dais, her brown and gold dress fluttering behind her. She felt Haldir's fingers very subtly wrap around the right side of her waist.

**"Your majesty?"** She said, slightly flustered.

**"See to it that rooms are prepared for Lady Maria and Captain Haldir,"** he told her. **"Also, assign a handmaiden to Lady Maria to assist her during her stay with us and she is to have proper attire, as is Captain Haldir, courtesy of the Crown."**

Verella merely curtseyed before sweeping the two away from the throne room and deeper into the palace maze.

**"I will give you and your lover rooms next to one another,"** Verella explained, casting them a sly look. Haldir forze, horrified that the elleth thought he and Maria were courting. If King Thranduil, hater of Men, thought they were somehow romantically entwined, he would undoubtedly express his disappointment in a loud, embarrassing lecture before all his Greenwood kin.

**"We are not lovers, Lady Verella,"** Maria corrected her quickly. **"Captain Haldir was merely the unlucky guard assigned as my sentinel on this journey." **

** "You have a spouse then?"** She asked, looking over her shoulder. They both shook their heads. **"Are you betrothed, Lady Maria?"** Maria snorted in an unladylike fashion.

**"Uh, no,"** she said. **"But, after you've spent a little more time around me you will understand why." **

**"His majesty will be most pleased,"** the elleth responded absently.

**"Why? Am I being sent to a** nunnery**?"** She laughed at her own joke. Haldir did not understand the word and glanced at Verella who gave the woman a quizzical look. **"Nevermind, it's an expression from where I come from."**

Haldir felt something hot shoot through his stomach as he realized the implications of the housekeeper's statements. He would need to be more vigilant if the elf king was intent on courting her. She could inadvertently make enemies among the Sylvan elves even if the monarch simply wanted to bed her. The heat returned but he refused to acknowledge what it meant.

**"Well, that will change and I will be in the dungeon before you know it,"** Maria replied cheerfully. Finally, they reached the door where she was to stay.

**"A handmaiden will come shortly to fill your bath and assist you with dressing,"** Verella explained, pushing the heavy door open. It was as opulent as the rest of the palace. **"We may need to make a quick alteration or two to a gown as you are as short as an elfling but their style of dress is too immature for a woman." **

**"Thank you, Lady Verella,"** Maria replied, curtseying to the elleth. She gave her a warm smile.

**"You are very unlike any mortal I have encountered and worlds different from the women of your race,"** Verella told her.

**"I shall take it as a compliment," **Maria replied, smiling warmly. He had no idea he had been staring until the wooden door closed, cutting him off from his charge.

**"Captain, right this way please,"** Verella gestured toward a door less than thirty feet away from Maria's chambers.

She pushed the door open to see a room similarly decorated.

** "A steward will be here shortly to provide for your bath and appropriate attire will be procured for you as well,"** she explained. Haldir shook his head.

**"I do not require any new clothing, my lady,"** he protested. **"I do have clean garments in my bags." **

**"It was not a request that can be denied, captain,"** she replied. **"His majesty has ordered that you be properly attired. Moreover, it shall be difficult to woo the lady if you are not dressed the part of the brave warrior and charming ellon you appear to be."**

**"What lady?"** Haldir asked, brow furrowed in confusion. **"I fear you have me at a loss Lady Verella." **

The elf merely smiled as if she was privy to some secret but curtseyed and left him to his own devices. Haldir closed the door and sighed heavily. He was grateful the housekeeper had the good sense to put their chambers within shouting distance of each other's but he could not shake the uneasy feeling in his stomach at the thought he would be unable to watch over her as she slept.

'What shall I do if he takes her to his bed?' He wondered. The mere thought sent another hot flare through his stomach and he grew angry at the elven king. Lecherous bastard was not worthy of her affections. Haldir stopped suddenly as he realized the nature and direction of his thoughts.

'She is a woman who has been bedded before and the king has his own guards to prevent any harm from befalling her,' he thought, irritated with his errant thoughts. Sleep in a bed would likely clear his head and allow him to concentrate on their quest once more.

There was a knock at the door that startled him from his thoughts.

**"Come,"** Haldir called out. When the door opened, he suddenly wished he had not been so eager to bathe. A steward held a steaming cauldron of hot water and a second steward carried a formal tunic and breaches in the colors of the House of Greenleaf.

Maria stared at her reflection in the full-size mirror, dismayed. The dress was a forest green with a cap sleeves, a fitted bodice, and a skirt that flared out from her hips. Leaves had been stitched in gold beading that started at the abdomen and wound around the skirt, complimented by a pair of matching forest green slippers. She absently wondered if an entire foot had to be cut from the bottom to adjust the length. Her hair hung down her back, nearly to her waist.

She winced as she recalled the high-pitched shrieks of delight from the elves who assisted her as they discovered she had natural waves in her hair. The Lorien leaf hung at her neck, perfectly matching the green of the dress.

Someone started knocking loudly and repetitively on the heavy door. Sighing, she pulled it open only to find Haldir waiting outside like a delicious dream. She recognized the color scheme from the banner in Legolas' study for the House of Greenleaf. His tunic was not too tight nor was it too loose to fully disguise his muscular body. The breaches were looser and hung in a straight line until they disappeared into his knee-high boots. Warrior braids had been woven throughout his hair which added an aura of ferocity to his otherwise distinguished appearance.

His blue eyes were wide and his jaw slightly ajar.

"Shut up," she told him bitterly. "I'm not in the mood and this was the best they could do with me, okay?" He gave her a small bow and offered her his arm, which she took.

"I spoke with the stewards that came to my room earlier," he began after several long moments of silence. "Our supplies will be brought to our rooms before we retire for be – um, rest for the night."

Anxiety rolled off of him in waves and she wondered if he knew something she did not about Mirkwood, Thranduil, or something else entirely. Perhaps he was worried that they would be mistaken for lovers.

"Fantabulocious," she replied. "And the horses?"

"Taken care of until our departure," he assured her.

"Um, Haldir, do you have any idea where we're going?" She asked suddenly, noticing they were moving farther and farther away from the parts of the palace she could identify.

"Vaguely," he replied. "I have not been to Mirkwood in some six hundred years. If memory serves me, the king will have a feast to celebrate our arrival in his hall which will be followed by dancing into the wee hours."

"Fuck that, I'm not staying here all night," she hissed.

"You are not expected to," Haldir replied. "When you are ready to retire, please tell me of your wish so that I may escort you back to your chambers."

"Oh come on Haldir, we're in an underground castle guarded by zillions of elves and protected by several mithril gates," she scoffed. "I doubt there's anything to worry about."

"Maria, Lord Legolas and Merlin the Gray charged me with your safety," he replied in a low voice. "Has your memory been impaired by all of the riding? It appears I need to remind you of this frequently."

She heard him chuckle as she released a small growl of irritation. Her fingers accidentally brushed against the side of his tunic and she felt him tense, edging away. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his paranoia.

"This is the hall," Haldir murmured. She glanced up and up in awe. The wooden doors practically reached the ceiling, a winding pattern of golden leaves stretched from the top to the bottom.

"Holy shit," she muttered. "Like I don't feel short enough." The doors opened and she held her breath as they passed the threshold. Thranduil was seated at the head table, a bored expression on his face. Around him chattered courtesans, courtiers, and anyone else who was offered a place at the royal table. On the floor, numerous tables had been set up and were filled with elves dressed in brightly-colored clothing, laughing and talking with one another.

"King Thranduil is also well-known for his celebrations," Haldir told her quietly, surprising her since she had not spoken directly to him or asked a question.

"At least it's not an orgy," she tried to lighten the mood.

"The night is not yet over," came Haldir's wry response.

"Somebody truly hates me," she muttered.

**"Lady Maria! Captain Haldir! Welcome!"** Thranduil called out, a genuine smile lighting up his face. She could not deny his exceptional good looks and the youthfulness he projected when happy. The king rose to greet them, followed quickly by the entire hall. Several elleths glared in her direction, which she ignored since they were nowhere near as hateful as the looks Haldir had subjected her since her arrival in Middle Earth.

Maria curtseyed but was immediately tugged upward by two warm, gentle hands. Thranduil pulled out a seat for her before he returned to his own, located directly beside her. Nor did it escape her attention that Haldir took the seat on the other side of her.

**"Your majesty, I must apologize if we in any way inconvenienced you,"** Maria explained.

**"Whatever do you mean?"** He asked her, confused.

**"It appears we came during a time of celebration,"** she replied. He laughed, taking her hands in his again.

**"I appreciate any opportunity to have a glorious party, little one,"** he explained. **"Your arrival presented me with one."**

**"Happy to have been of service then, your majesty,"** she replied.

A few moments later, a long train of servants entered the hall through a different doorway, each carrying platters laden with vegetables and fruits which were laid on each table. Attention turned to the food, the merriment continued around them.

**"I must admit that I **_**am**_** curious about this quest,"** he said.

**"Well, highness, there's really not much to it,"** Maria shrugged.** "I've been sent to find a special sword and then to deliver it elsewhere."**

**"But surely a man or an elf would be better suited for this task,"** he replied.

** "Agreed, majesty, but unfortunately, I am the only one who can wield the sword, at all,"** she replied, adding a silent 'for now' to her statement.

**"And what is it about this sword that makes it so special?"** He pressed her.

**"All I can say, your highness, is that the fate of Middle Earth and my own world depend upon this sword,"** she replied.

**"Your own world?" **He questioned.

**"Lady Maria is not of Middle Earth,"** Haldir supplied. **"She was brought here to fulfill this task by forces understood only by Merlin the Gray." **

Haldir listened intently, though silently, as Thranduil bombarded her with questions through the meal. The conversation stopped only as the musicians struck up the first chords of an elven waltz.

**"My lady, would you do me the honor of partnering with me for the first dance," **Thranduil asked, extending his hand. He tried not frown when she allowed him to take her hand and bring her out to the floor.

**"You look like you are about run him through,"** a distinctly feminine voice cut into his thoughts. He turned his head to left and found himself face-to-face with a stunning, blonde-haired elleth. She was one of the courtesans, he recalled.

"**No, my lady, I am merely performing my duty,"** he replied.

**"Well, Captain Haldir,"** the elleth said. **"Does your duty prohibit you from enjoying yourself?" **

**"No, of course not my lady,"** Haldir offered her a smile, though it felt artificial. **"Would you do me the honor of a dance?" **She giggled prettily and the sound grated on ears.

**"How do you manage to travel with such a disgusting creature?" **she asked after a few moments, Haldir gazed over the elleth's shoulder toward where the king easily whirled her around the floor, much to the dismay of the courtesans and nobility.

**"By horse," **he replied flatly. She giggled again and he clenched his teeth at the noise.

**"You are quite amusing, captain," **she remarked coquettishly. He flashed her his most charming grin and directed their steps to be closer to the king and his charge.

**"The king has found himself a new plaything,"** she remarked casually. **"She is likely to warm his bed this night. You may be prevented from performing your duties fully while that occurs."**

**"Then I shall wait,"** he replied, purposely ignoring the courtesan's proposition.

** "If you would allow me, I am certain I could find some way to distract you until your charge returns,"** she continued.

**"Excuse me, Lady?" **

**"Emeleth,"** she supplied, batting her eyelashes at him in a ridiculous manner.

**"Yes, Lady Emeleth,"** he continued. **"I appreciate the offer, truly I do, but unfortunately, I have no time for such distractions."**

The elleth pouted prettily at his rebuff.

**"Not even for a few minutes of mutually gratifying pleasure?" **She purred into his ear. He wanted to push the whore away but instead offered another charming smile.

**"No, not even for that,"** he replied. He released her, bowed, and immediately searched for Maria among the multitudes. She stood beside the king, his hand possessively covering hers while he appeared to be having an animated conversation with the ash-blonde guard who met them at the gates.

**"Pardon me, highness," **Haldir interrupted the elves with small bow. **"But if I may, Lady Maria owes me the next dance." **He held his breath as the king's sapphire eyes gleamed with hostility, sizing him up as competition. Haldir could see where Legolas acquired his intimidating glare.

**"Yes, of course captain,"** he said icily. Thranduil lifted her hand and gently pressed a kiss to her knuckles. **"My lady, it appears I have other matters to attend to this evening. Would you care to join me on the morrow in my private garden?"**

**"Well, majesty, I had hoped to take a look in your library to determine if you have any maps of Rhun and what lies beyond the borders,"** she replied.

**"Of course, I will inform the librarians that you are to be given unfettered access,"** he replied, disappointment in his voice.

**"Thank you King Thranduil,"** she replied, curtsying to the ruler. With a slight tug, Haldir took her hand and pulled her into another elven dance far more intimate than the requisite waltzes that started every feast and festival. One hand on her lower back he placed her hand in the crook between his neck collarbone.

"Follow me," he told her, pulling her close until their bodies pressed against one another's. He recalled the last time he had performed the spyra. The Feast of Spring in Lothlorien, two thousand years ago, when he arrogantly was swept up in a drinking competition with his brothers. Lady Corumyn had pulled him into the dance and he had managed not only to perform the dance but take her three times before he passed out.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. He had been staring into nothingness for a even while he led them around the floor. His blue-gray eyes snapped back into focus.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He replied.

"Probably about as much as you are," she replied. "Where were you just then? You looked to be so far away."

"A memory of the last time I performed this dance with someone," he replied. Maria felt her stomach flutter anxiously. The elf had just confided in her, as if he trusted her.

"What was she like?" Maria asked, curious. Haldir smiled, the faraway look in his eye again.

"More beautiful than any elleth I have seen tonight," he replied. "Her hair was like white-gold and fell past her waist, it was so long. Her eyes were like lapis lazuli and her smile was radiant."

"So what happened?" Maria asked, a warm smile on her face while she watched a faint smile turn up the elf's lips.

"Mmm, she had the personality of a bubble and married one of Lord Celeborn's cousins," he replied flatly. "I did have her that night, though she had nothing that would have warranted my return to her bed."

"You dog!" Maria heard herself exclaim. He chuckled in response to her characterization. "It's always the quiet ones."

"I was a scoundrel then," he admitted.

"So what happened?" She asked, still unable to quite believe the stoic captain trusted her.

"My father fell in the First War of the Ring," Haldir replied. "My mother faded shortly thereafter. Orophin and Rumil were elflings and someone needed to care for them."

"I'm terribly sorry," she said, making sure to look into his eyes so that he would know she was sincere with her sympathy.

"I joined the Galadhrim," he replied. "After that, there seemed to be no time for anything more. Over a millennia of duties and responsibilities takes its toll. Courting is replaced with seduction and a night's pleasure a substitute for love."

"You should allow yourself more than that," she replied quietly, knowing he could still hear her. They had stopped, still staring into each other's eyes.

"In any event, I need to get some sleep if I want those maps to make any sense in the morning," she said, gently pulling herself away from him.

"Indeed," he responded. "Come."

Neither of them spoke as Haldir led them back to the wing of the castle where their chambers were located. He stopped outside her door and turned to face her.

"Thank you, Haldir," she said softly. The elf lifted her hand but instead of kissing the back, he pressed his lips against her palm. A warmth spread through her core as his soft lips made contact with her skin.

"It was my pleasure, Maria," he replied. "Sleep well."

"And you as well," she heard herself say before she disappeared inside the room.

She leaned backward against the stone. If he continued to have that kind of an effect on her then she was in serious trouble.


	24. Chapter 24

Maria's eyes traced over the lines, patterns, and markings of the ancient map she had reproduced from the text. No artist, she had painstaking traced the borders and trails as closely as she could onto the parchment.

'Will these even help?' She asked herself. The librarian, an almost painfully shy ellon named Ethein, had gathered all of the books and scrolls with information on Rhun in addition to procuring a pencil-like substance with which to draw. Ethein had promptly disappeared into the farthest recesses of the cavernous room, leaving Maria to concentrate on her task.

"No one really knows what the hell is out there!" She finally exclaimed. Each map had few details of what lay East of Eryn Lesgalyn, other than speculative mountain ranges. Based on what she could decipher from the texts, the Rhurrim never permitted anyone to cross beyond what the books called, 'Plain of Despair' where the Rhurrim guard waited to ruthlessly dispatch any who crossed the border.

"Lord Ethein?" Maria called out.

"Yes, my lady?" He answered from directly behind her. She jumped in her seat then turned and gave the ellon a nasty glare.

"Gods! Don't do that!" She exclaimed. "You elves are going to give me a damn heart attack one day!" The librarian winced at the curse she uttered.

"My apologies, Lady Maria, it has been a very long time since I have encountered a mortal," he replied, sadness in his voice. "May I be of some assistance to you?"

"Um, well, I've been reading what you found for me and I have a few questions about Rhun," she began. Ethein visibly frowned at her.

"I know little more than what has been transcribed in the tomes, my lady," he admitted. "Nevertheless, I shall endeavor to answer your questions to the best of my ability. What do you wish to know?"

"When was the last time anyone traveled to Rhun?" She asked him, folding her hands on the back of the chair demurely.

"The Second War for the Ring," he answered promptly. "When Sauroman fell, the magic that protected the realm was destroyed and our army drove the combined Rhurrim and uruk-hai forces into the Plain of Despair, almost to Shadwa, the nearest city."

"Has anyone ever been to Shadwa?" She asked him.

"I have," a new voice interjected. Maria quickly scrambled to her feet and curtseyed while Ethein greeted the sovereign with a bow.

"Good morning, your majesty," Ethein said, his voice a little quieter than it had been moments before.

"Good morning, Lord Ethein, Lady Maria," King Thranduil greeted them both. "I see you have found my modest library." Maria grinned at the monarch's use of understatement. He gave her a brilliant smile in return.

"Yes, your majesty, thank you again for its use," she told him. "Lord Ethein has been extremely helpful with my research."

"It is my pleasure," Thranduil replied. "Not often do I encounter a female who is as brilliant as she is beautiful." Maria resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Thank you, your majesty is most kind," she responded.

"Have you finished with your … rudimentary copies of the maps?" he asked her. Her face flushed slightly at his perfect description of her efforts. She nodded, starting to roll up the parchment when he laid his large hand lightly over hers.

"Lord Ethein, if you would have these sent to Lady Maria's chambers," the king told the librarian.

"Of course your majesty," Ethein replied with a small bow, moving to clean up the space she had been using.

"No, no, I made this disaster, it's only right that I put things away," she protested. Ethein gave a soft smile but shook his head.

"My lady, you have treated these items remarkably well but I do know where they belong and I would prefer to put them away myself," he told her. Maria surmised that to be some code to convey he was afraid she might somehow damage the books and scrolls trying to put them back.

"Thank you my lord," she said. "Both for cleaning up after me and for your knowledge on Rhun."

"It was my pleasure, my lady," he answered. "I do hope to see you again before you depart the realm."

"As do I," she replied.

"Come, I will tell you of my adventure in Shadwa as we walk in the gardens," he said firmly, offering her his elbow. She smiled at him as she took his arm and allowed him to lead her outside, into the palace grounds.

XXXXX

The Common Garden, as it was known, was in autumn bloom. Chrysanthemums of all sizes, shapes and colors seemed to burst around them as they moved by the trimmed bushes. Maria wondered how plant life grew, much less thrived, inside of a mountain.

"Natural light filters through glass-covered openings around the cavern ceiling, which is why we have natural days and nights," the king explained, as if he had plucked the thought from her mind.

"The trees and other growing things have a sort of natural sense as to the season outside."

"How long has Greenwood been in this cavern?" She ventured to ask him.

"Unfortunately, since only a short time after Legolas' birth," he replied. "He was too young to remember the days when doors opened to the tall trees and blue skies above. I believe _that_ is in large part the cause of his wanderlust."

"You never had the same urge to explore, your highness?" She asked him innocently.

"I fear Legolas' love of adventure is a trait inherited from me," he admitted, chuckling.

"You don't strike me as the adventuresome type," she remarked, smiling at him.

"My troublesome ways were cast aside once I married and ascended the throne," he answered her. "My last great adventure, as it happens, was to Shadwa about seventy years before my marriage.

"My father, Oropher, was king of Greenwood at the time. My poor father had tried everything and anything he could think of to tame his wild son and teach him the ways of the governing. I was not as inclined to be still for long as I longed to go into Middle Earth and try my fighting skill against enemies, seeking glory and even treasure."

The king stopped beside a bench, gesturing from her to the smooth stone top as an invitation to sit. As demurely as possible, Maria sank down and crossed her legs at her ankles though the tips of her toes barely reached the ground since the lawn furniture had clearly been designed for the elves. He sat beside her, turning slightly to face her with his sapphire blue gaze that reminded her entirely too much of her friend.

"And, as many a parent is wont to do, my father decided I needed to learn a lesson," he continued. "At the time, I was a junior guard and assigned to six-week watches on the border with Rohan. On the day I return from the watch, my father summons me to his study and asks me to close the door. 'Ion-nin,' he says. 'I am sending you on a mission to open a trade route with a neighboring kingdom.'"

"Which neighboring kingdom?" She asked him.

"Mortals … so impatient," he teased her. "He was sending me into Rhun. High King Gil-Galad was to visit in a fortnight and my father said he could not be absent for a visit by the high king. Less than three days later, I was on the eastern road to the border with Rhun."

In spite of herself, Maria found herself enraptured by the king's tale. She lost track of time and was only startled from her reverie by the sudden appearance of an elf. He bowed to his king and to the mortal woman.

**"My apologies, your highness, but there is a matter that demands your immediate attention,"** the elf said, his lithe body a stark contrast to the bass of his voice. King Thranduil scowled momentarily before he rose.

"My lady," he began. "It appears I am being called away on business. If I do not see you at dinner, perhaps supper then?" Maria gave him a soft smile before she curtseyed. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand before he left in a swirl of silver robes and golden hair.

Maria tried to shake the sudden onslaught of déjà vu. A sharp clanging noise stirred her from her reverie. She moved swiftly over the well-worn path until she reached what appeared to be a practice field. What she observed took her breath away.

Haldir and the auburn-haired elf, Fiovir, were circling each other, swords drawn, while seven other ellyn stood off to the side. Not a one wore any type of shirt or tunic. Each male a magnificent specimen of physical perfection, well-built, with muscular shoulders, chests, and abdomen, with defined and sinewy arms. Internally, she berated herself and willed herself not to drool at their god-like bodies.

The excitement in the air was palpable, several shouting encouragements or distracting comments while the sparring elves glared at each other. She could clearly see a feral gleam in Haldir's eye, the warrior about to defeat his opponent in battle. Fiovir had a similar gleam in his blue eyes. He lunged, his attack blocked by Haldir's sword, who then pressed the advantage and advanced on the other elf.

The spectators noticed her presence and greeted her with an elven salute, which was enough to distract Haldir's attention. A quick glance in her direction and Fiovir's blade made contact with the captain's ribs. He staggered backward a few steps while the darker elf attempted to move in for the kill.

The blonde elf turned, knocking the other elf to his knees.

**"Do you yield?"** He snarled, chest heaving.

**"Aye, captain, that I do,"** Fiovir replied, grinning. The other elves hooted and clapped. Haldir moved backward and allowed him to rise. With a scowl, the captain turned to face her and stalked over to where she stood.

"You did that on purpose!" He snapped.

"Did what on purpose? I didn't even say anything!" She protested, forcing herself to look into his eyes.

"You – you – distracted me!" He fumbled.

"Oh please, get over yourself," she replied sarcastically. I was minding my own damn business and I heard the swords clash, I wandered over to see what it was and lo and behold! I see you and Fiovir sparring. I did not move from this very spot where you see me now!"

He glowered at her. Her eyes flicked down to the cut which appeared to be deeper than she first realized.

"You need to see a healer," she told him.

"I have no need for a healer, I am an elf," he replied, waving away her remark.

"You're bleeding," she hissed.

"It happens when cut by a sharp blade," he replied sarcastically.

"Haldir, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," she said, rocking back on her heels and crossing her arms over her chest. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Meaning?" He replied, also crossing his arms over his chest.

**"Gentlemen! Could I trouble you for some assistance?"** she called out. His hand clamped over her mouth.

"Alright, you win," he said quietly.

XXXXX

The healer, a very tall ellon with auburn hair and blue-gray eyes, seemed to be both amused and alarmed when they entered the house of healing.

"What have we here?" He asked. "That laceration appears deep." Haldir scowled but Maria smiled sweetly at the elf.

"Sparring practice," she explained.

"I see," the healer replied, looking from the woman to the injured elf.

"I do not need a healer," Haldir growled.

"I'm sorry, Master Healer – "

"Ciron," the elf supplied.

"Ciron," she repeated. "We are guests here for a few days before we continue on our journey and I promised his brothers he would return in one piece."

"You did not promise he would bear no scars," Ciron noted bemusedly.

"I realize elves heal quickly but please keep in mind I still have to travel with him for gods' know how long," she explained.

"You make me sound like an elfling," Haldir complained.

"Your words, not mine," she replied. Ciron laughed and patted an empty stool.

"I shall return with the appropriate items to treat your injury, wait here," he said with a smirk.

"You … are … infuriating," Haldir finally managed to bluster out. She shrugged and explored the room they were in with its numerous glass bottles and what appeared to be cutting and suturing instruments.

"Alright melon," Ciron said, returning with a blue bottle in one hand and what appeared to be a roll of gauze in the other. "I must clean the wound before I can stitch it. Do you wish for your wife to remain?"

"We're not married," they exclaimed, nearly in unison. Ciron's eyes grew wide.

"Pardon me, I meant no offense," the healer replied. "It appeared to me … well, it matters not. Do you wish for the lady to remain with you?"

"I'm staying right here," she replied before Haldir could even open his mouth.

"I do not want you here," he said.

"Tough," she replied, watching him roll his eyes.

"Woman, you are insufferable!" He exclaimed.

"I do my best, captain, thank you for acknowledging my efforts," she responded cheekily.

"My lady, perhaps you should wait outside," Ciron suggested. Ignoring the triumphant expression on Haldir's face, she nodded.

"Of course, Master Healer, but only because you asked politely," she retorted, watching gleefully as Haldir's expression faded into a glower again.

He watched Ciron carefully clean the cut, laughing softly.

** "Does my discomfort amuse you, Master Healer?"** He demanded.

**"No, but your stubbornness does," **the darker elf replied matter-of-factly. **"And hers."**

**"I do not understand,"** Haldir replied, forcing himself to remain stoic while the healer proceeded to stitch the wound closed.

**"Your feelings for her, captain,"** the other elf replied.

**"Of course I have feelings for her and she has the same feelings for me – those of mutual hatred and distrust,"** Haldir exclaimed. **"I was told that I was to be her sentinel for this quest. I would not be here otherwise." **

**"Oh?"** Ciron replied, raising an eyebrow. **"King Thranduil shall be relieved to hear that. He is quite taken with her."**

Haldir scowled, ignoring the hot flash in his stomach, **"Whether or not his highness is interested in Maria is no concern of mine, so long as she survives to complete this quest." **

Ciron slowly wound the excess thread in his hand and placed it on the table beside his other tools. He then unrolled the soft, thin gauze and wrapped it around Haldir's rib cage.

**"I realize I was not asked but allow me to offer a friendly bit of advice, as one several centuries older,"** Ciron said, his blue-gray eyes staring into Haldir's. **"You are probably the worst liar I have ever met. You have no talent for it. The only elf who believes you is you."**

He opened the door and made a gesture for Haldir to leave. Still scowling at the healer, he brushed him to see Maria chatting with Fiovir. He saw the resemblance between Ciron and Fiovir immediately; either brothers or father and son.

"Fiovir, ion, what brings you here?" Ciron said, smiling warmly at the other dark-haired elf. "I hope you have not injured yourself today."

"Nay, adar, it is I who inflicted the injury and I came to see if Captain Haldir was alright," Fiovir replied.

"And the lovely Lady Maria played no role in your decision to wait?" Ciron teased his son. Haldir saw a small flush of crimson in the younger elf's face.

"Perhaps a little," he replied shyly.

"After today, you're lucky I even allow you to come within ten feet of me," Maria replied flirtatiously.

Ciron turned to Haldir, "You may unwrap it tomorrow and the stitches may be removed by the end of the week, before your departure."

"Hannon le," Haldir replied, his eyes darting over to where his charge and the other elf. The heat from earlier had spread and his blood felt as if it boiled within his veins.

"It is time for dinner, Lady Maria," Fiovir remarked. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you?"

"I'd be delighted, Master Elf," she replied. "Just keep your weapons sheathed." Haldir glared at Fiovir as he took the woman's arm in his. This elf had all the charm of a frightened elfling and he had the audacity to believe he was suitable for his Maria.

'"My" Maria,' Haldir paused. 'I must still be exhausted from the journey here.'

Maria ignored the elf pouting behind her. He was maddening and she was ready to scream at him and tell him to return to Ithilien. First, he blames her for his laceration, then he attempts to downplay his injury, finally he glares at her because she fraternized with the elf who inflicted the wound.

"I have heard a rumor that you are not of this world," Fiovir began as they ambled along the path.

"It's not a rumor, it's a fact," she replied. "I come from a different time and different place."

"How did you come to be in Middle Earth?" He continued.

"It's a very dull story but I was walking in the woods behind my house, a winter storm suddenly blew in, strange because it was the start of summer, and hurried to get home, my foot was caught, I fell like the graceful mortal I am, and when I woke up, I was in the Healing House in Ithilien.

"Captain Haldir was the one who found me, He saved my life, though he likely regrets it now."

"Every day," Haldir remarked.

"Surely that is not true?" Fiovir asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Do not let appearances deceive you, melon-nin," Haldir replied. "She may seem to be a beautiful, charming lady but she knows more curses than an orc."

"Truly?" Fiovir asked her.

"Yes, well, the only reason he knows about my colorful vocabulary is because he's the only one who I _do_ curse," she replied.

"Undeservedly," Haldir chimed in. Fiovir burst out laughing.

"Whatever," she waved him away. "It's meal time and therefore I'm eating before I find somewhere else to go that's far from _you_."


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: This is a two-chapter update. **

Almost as if he had heard her, Thranduil rose from his seat at the head table and gestured for Fiovir and Maria to approach. Maria dropped into a curtsy which Thranduil immediately halted, taking her hand and kissing the back. He wore a crown of woven twigs and berries that encircled only the back of his head and the same white robe he had worn that morning when he found her in the library.

"Good afternoon, my lady," he greeted her. "I trust the rest of your morning went well."

"Yes, thank you your majesty," she replied. The meal consisted of wild turkey, fruits, and nuts, with plenty of Miruvor. Thranduil poured a generous portion into her chalice and toasted her, all the while he tried to pry more details out of her with regard to Excalibur, she realized she had not seen Haldir in quite some time.

On her first glance outward across the hall, her eyes fell on her sentinel who was surrounded by other guards and courtesans. He appeared to be completely miserable. As if he could sense her gaze, he raised his head and their eyes met for a moment before his mouth tightened into a scowl and he returned his attention to the other seated with him.

'Is he still mad at me because I made him to go the healer?' She wondered silently.

"My lady, how long have you known Captain Haldir?" Thranduil's question cut through her thoughts. His question was abrupt and caught her off guard.

"Um, since I first arrived here, majesty," she replied, taking a small bite of her turkey. "He was the one who found me in the woods, half dead. He saved my life."

"He appears to care a great deal for you," he replied. Maria did not miss the underlying meaning of the elf's words.

"Not at all," she replied, laughing at the thought. "He's the best at what he does and so Lord Legolas ordered him to come along as my sentinel. The captain and I really do not see eye-to-eye on anything."

"Then you are not lovers?" He asked her, a note of hope in his voice.

"No, Haldir does not particularly care for humans," she continued, smiling at the king. "I would never dream of speaking for him but I would imagine that he would find the thought of a human lover to be repulsive."

"That would be his loss, my lady," the king replied softly. Maria decided to switch the topic of conversation.

"You didn't finish your story about your journey to Rhun, your highness," she pointed out. "And every little bit of information will help me on this quest."

"Ah, I see," he mused. "Where was I?" Maria learned little about the terrain between the border of Eryn Lesgalyn and Shadwa as the Rhurrim had blindfolded each member of the party. She listened with rapt attention as he described the city with more detail than she could hope to remember.

"And the Rhurrim?" She pressed him.

"We were a novelty to most of them, though they knew not that we were elves," Thranduil said. "Most of the people had never seen any mortal much less the other races of Middle Earth.

"After the Second War of the Ring, the Rhurrim disappeared entirely within their borders. All trade with the realms of Middle Earth ceased, to the best of my knowledge."

Thranduil frowned as the same elf who summoned him that morning reappeared at his side. He whispered something into the monarch's ear and then stepped away from the table.

"Pardon me, my lady," Thranduil said rising to his feet. The other elves at the table quickly followed suit. "Duty calls."

She curtseyed as the monarch excused himself. A warm hand rested on her forearm and she jumped. Fiovir stared down at her, his face filled with concern as she nervously smoothed out her gown. Maria had forgotten the elf's presence as he had been silent through the meal.

"Forgive me, my lady, but you do not seem well," Fiovir remarked.

"No, I'm fine, really," she replied. "I'm finished eating and I think I should probably return to my chambers to review some things that were delivered earlier."

"Then may I escort you?" He asked her shyly.

"No, no, Lord Fiovir," she stopped him. "You have your duties to attend to and I really don't think it's necessary for you to waste your time on me."

"It would not be a waste of time, my lady," Fiovir protested while Maria firmly shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "Thank you for bringing me to dinner and for your company. I hope to see you again before I leave for Rhun." The dark-haired elf lifted her hand and delicately placed a kiss on the back.

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Maria," he said softly.

Maria had long ago learned that her short stature was almost a camouflage in any setting where there were several elves. Easily, she slipped through throngs and past the tables of diners without any noticing her. It was not until she was in the corridor outside the hall that she encountered another elf, literally crashing into her.

Tall, with waist-length golden hair woven with small crystals, and a beautiful green dress that complimented her willowy figure, she looked every inch the spirit nymph of the forest. Until Maria saw her face and almost cringed from the look of unadulterated hatred she saw there.

"Let me ask you, human, do you truly believe there is anything about you that that would cause King Thranduil to choose you over an elleth?" The she-elf sneered.

"Uh, perhaps there has been some sort of misunderstanding here," she tried the diplomatic tack first. "The king is a gracious host and he's been socializing with us, like any good host. I have no idea where you got the idea there was anything else involved."

The elleth took a menacing step forward toward her with pure fury in her burning in her eyes.

"I do not see any feature about you that would interest the king," she continued. "You are a disgusting mortal, not even fair of face, with atrocious speech, and unable to behave properly in the court of a great elven king."

"So, what you're saying is that you don't know me but you hate me because I spoke with the king and I'm a human?" Maria summarized sarcastically. The elleth raised her hand to slap the mortal woman but was stopped before she could strike.

** "You will cease this nonsense at once!"** Haldir shouted at her. **"You do not touch her, you do not speak to her, and you do not go anywhere she may be. The king shall hear of this, that is a promise."**

Her pretty mouth opened and closed in a way that reminded Maria of a puffer fish from her world. Haldir flung her away and glared at her, gesturing menacingly with his dagger.

"Wow, wait to go Haldir," she said sarcastically. "Now, not only do I have to deal with her bullshit but all of her little friends too."

"She was about to wound you, or quite possibly kill you," he pointed out. "And you are welcome, again, for saving your pathetic life."

"Yeah, well, this pathetic life is the only one that can retrieve that damned sword," she replied. "But don't worry Haldir, after it's been delivered I'm no longer your problem. Perhaps if you're lucky, I'll merely fall in a lake and drown."

Maria turned on her heel and stormed away from the sentinel. Very rarely was she angry enough to run and at that moment, she was seeing red. She did not know Greenwood, or the palace, and could barely find her way from her chambers to the dining hall or the gardens.

She lifted her skirt and proceeded to sprint as fast as she could down the slippery hallway, looking desperately for the first exit. A few elves turned their heads and stared at her but she ignored the looks and snarky remarks. At the end of the third random corridor she had chosen, she saw a door that appeared to lead into the courtyard around the palace.

A pair of arms stopped her in mid-stride and lifted her from her feet, spinning her to absorb the momentum. Legs flailing, she screamed and cursed in every language she knew, which confused passersby to no end. Haldir's familiar scent made her slow ever so slightly, though the red still colored her vision.

"What on Arda do you think you are doing?" He hissed.

"Let go of me!" She demanded, struggling. A large hand clamped over her mouth and she felt herself being carried until the light disappeared, almost completely swallowed by darkness except for the light that shone in the window.

"I will remove my hand if you do not scream," Haldir's patient voice said. "Will you promise not to raise your voice?" All she could do was nod her head. The elf removed his hand from her mouth and gently set her back on her feet. She whirled her around and kept hold of her shoulders. She could make out on the outline of his face in the darkness.

"You cannot run without notifying me as to where you are going," he began in the same calm voice. "How many times must I repeat this before you take heed?"

"I certainly can," she replied petulantly. "I just did, didn't I?"

"I do not find your response amusing," he said.

"Fine," she said in mild exasperation. "I will not do that again. Okay? Good talk." Maria lunged for the door but bounced off of Haldir who moved faster and blocked her exit.

"You told me you would not leave without notifying me as to your intended destination," he reminded her.

"I am going into the common gardens," she told him.

"I shall accompany you," he told her.

"What if I don't want you to?" She challenged him, fully aware she was behaving childishly.

"Your desires are irrelevant to my duties," he replied, haughtily.

"I hate my life," she muttered under her breath, brushing by Haldir into the corridor.


	26. Chapter 26

Haldir watched the woman wander slowly down the small paths among the trees, bushes, and flowering plants, farther and farther away from the palace. Occasionally, she would stop and stare at absolutely nothing before she would continue her lackadaisical walk. He could see that her mind was troubled.

"Why did that elleth attack you earlier?" He finally ventured to ask once the palace was out of their line of sight.

"Because she's stupid," Maria replied absently. Haldir frowned at her insulting and overly simplistic explanation. "Because she has the idea that I'm trying to court King Thranduil and it is dishonorable and insulting because I'm a lowly human."

"You are _not_ trying to court the king?" He finally asked. The look she gave him conveyed her unspoken thought that it was ridiculous.

"Dear gods," she began. "Had I known common courtesy would lead people to start thinking I want to jump the king then I would have prefaced all of my conversations with, 'Just so you understand, I am not interested in you romantically, but …."

Haldir felt something loosen in his chest. A feeling of relief settled over him.

"What if the king _wished_ to court you?" He queried.

"Doubtful," she replied. "But, hypothetically speaking, let's say you're right. He's an elf, I'm a human, he hates humans, and I consider his son a friend. That alone would make it weird. I'm sure you can sympathize, right captain?"

"Maria," Haldir asked after a moment.

"Yes Haldir?" She replied.

"Why would you want to 'jump the king'?" He asked, clearly confused. If she attempted to make anything threatening movement toward the monarch she would be tried for treason and likely hanged.

"I wouldn't," she replied. "And I'm not going to explain the expression either because it's irrelevant."

"You have so many strange expressions," he remarked. Secretly pleased that she had no wish to act on any sort of amorous or lustful urges toward the Thranduil.

They had reached the outer perimeter of the palace grounds. Haldir recalled that they were quite close to some hidden hot springs. He had found the pools during his last visit with the lord and lady.

"I would like to show you something," he said. She turned to face him, a soft breeze gently blowing her long, wavy brown hair around her face. Haldir swallowed hard at the lovely image she presented but held his façade of indifference in place.

"If it's a dungeon or something that's going to hurt –" She began suspiciously.

"Oh, by the Valar woman," he huffed. "It is not a dungeon and it shall not hurt you." Without waiting for her assent, he took her hand and gently tugged her down a path toward a deeper recess. The smell of the pools was strong, heavy, and quick.

"Sulfur," she murmured beside him. When they stopped, they stood along the edge of a large pool in the chamber. Oil-fed torches lit the area but it otherwise remained unchanged since his discovery.

"Hot springs," she said, excitement apparent.

"I found these one day while the lord and lady were in a council with the other elven rulers," he explained. "It is quite relaxing."

Without a word of warning, he unfastened his tunic and placed it on the dry rock, followed by his dressing shirt. As his fingers started to unlace his breaches Maria turned away from him.

"Right, well, I'd better be going then," she said quickly. He chuckled and jumped into the pool, creating a huge splash and soaked the bottom of her gown.

"You're an asshat," she hissed at him, eyeing her now wet garment.

Haldir forced himself to present his best cold, haughty expression, nodding at her while he pushed himself backward to float through the water, farther away from the edge. Leaning his head backward, he allowed himself to briefly indulge in the exhilarating freedom of the water.

After what felt like an eternity, he heard the sound of something crashing into the water and grinned. Haldir turned to see her bare shoulders above the water line. Her dark hair streamed around her shoulders and her hazel-green eyes were full of fire. Slowly, he glided across the pool toward her with a more playful expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" she demanded shrilly, floating away from the elf. He swam toward her, a predatory glint in his eyes as she attempted to back away from him. In three strokes, he had overtaken her and slowly crowded her backward until her back pressed against the wall of the pool.

Maria felt her stomach flip-flop as Haldir drew closer. Her mind raced as she considered how to deflect the husky, intense warrior elf. Her heart rate accelerated as the plan formed in her mind. On a hunch, her fingers reached his upper ribs and shocked the sentinel into a quick retreat.

"Dishonorable," he hissed and backed away from her. She grinned devilishly and swam after him. He lifted his index finger and moved it back and forth in chastisement before he dove beneath the water. She turned sharply, looking into the shimmering depths for the fair elf. Fingertips suddenly reached her ribs and moved mercilessly over delicate nerves, causing her to shriek.

He grunted, holding both of her hands in his right hand while his other hand freely moved around her ribs and waist. She squirmed a little more before silencing her yelps and screams. The tickling pressure slowly stopped and was replaced with the protective strength of arms wrapped around her torso.

"Do you yield?" Haldir whispered in her right ear. She vehemently shook her head. Strong fingers took hold of her chin and tilted it to the right. His crystalline blue eyes darted from her mouth back to her eyes, seeking permission.

"Never," she replied in a low, soft voice.

Eyes closed, Haldir pressed his mouth against hers in a long, sweet kiss. One arm wrapped around her waist while the other gently cupped the left side of her face. She placed her hands on his broad, muscular shoulders while she battled with herself over whether she should pull him closer or push him away. Soon, he wrapped his other arm around her upper back, forcing her to wind her own arms around his neck.

Tongues battled, fingers pressed and caressed, and somewhere in the distance she heard herself sigh with pleasure. The elf interpreted that as an invitation to leave her mouth, his lips brushing along her jaw line until he reached the sensitive flesh of her neck.

Vaguely, she became aware of his hard elfhood pressed against her lower abdomen.

"Haldir," she whispered. His ministrations stopped and he panted heavily as he brought his forehead down to meet hers. Anxiously, his eyes searched hers and she realized he was trying to gauge if he had taken things too far. She tilted her head and pressed a long, sweet kiss against his lips.

"You win," he murmured, then closed his eyes and then leaned into another gentle kiss. With a firm hold, he guided them onto a natural stone bench and pulled her into his lap. His erection was still prominent but she chose to ignore it for the moment and place her head against his chest.

"Did you do that just to comfort me?" She finally dared to ask.

"Comfort? Yes," he replied, his mind clearly preoccupied with something else. The anger she normally felt toward him started to bubble back toward the surface. A couple of quick jerks and she was free from his embrace and swimming back toward the side where she had left her clothes.

"Maria?" He called after her. She ignored him, pulling herself out and dressing as quickly as she could. A small voice in the back of her mind warned her that she really did not know the way back to the palace but she ignored it. Humiliation and fury assaulted her senses as she dressed, so much so she did not notice him move to block her path. With the best death glare she could muster, she waited.

"What have I done?" He asked her. Confusion and something more glittered in his eyes.

"I am not a charity case, Haldir," she snapped. "A kind word would have sufficed for comfort." She attempted to walk around him but he blocked her escape.

"A kind word?" He repeated. His eyes grew wide. "Maria, please, I misspoke. I –."

"Save it!" She held up a hand to stop his rambling. "It doesn't matter. I suppose I should feel privileged that the almighty Captain Haldir debased himself with a human just so she would feel better."

His eyes narrowed and his mouth drew into a line.

"I will not dignify that with a response," he said in a low voice. "You shall choose whatever it is you wish to believe, even if it is not truth."

"Fine, whatever," she retorted. "I'm heading back to the palace and I'm going to my room."

"You do not know the way back," he pointed out.

"Haldir, I'm leaving whether or not you come with me," she told him. She then turned quickly on her heel and walked purposefully out of the cave without pausing to see if he followed.


	27. Chapter 27

He notched another arrow and let it fly toward the tiny target, then another, and then another, each time the tip struck the hay with a satisfying thump, dead center. He notched another arrow and allowed it to fly.

**"You are an excellent marksman, captain,"** Ciron's voice drawled somewhere behind him.

**"Thank you for the compliment Master Healer,"** he replied tightly. **"I strive to reach the same level excellence as Prince Legolas. I have many centuries yet."** The two elves chuckled at Haldir's honest assessment and comparison.

**"I understand that you and Lady Maria leave tomorrow for Rhun,"** Ciron continued, notching his own arrow and allowing it to fly more leisurely. The tip ended on the right side of the yellow bull's eye.

**"Aye,"** Haldir said.

**"Though I have not seen you with Lady Maria inventorying your supplies,"** the healer added.

**"The human is perfectly capable of inventorying supplies for a journey," **Haldir sneered, allowing his arrow to fly. This time, the tip stuck in the blue ring that circled the bull's eye. He sighed in frustration and notched the last bow in his quiver.

**"You two have not spoken in some days,"** Ciron remarked.

**"No, I have had other things to which I needed to attend,"** he replied. **"My duty is to guard her, not become her friend."**

** "I would agree with you, captain, except words were exchanged that left both of you with deep wounds,"** the darker elf replied.

** "That is the normal state of our interactions,"** Haldir replied tightly. Her words _had_ hurt him and more than anything he wished to seek her forgiveness for the careless way he answered her question that afternoon. He had been distracted by her presence in his arms. His pride, however, would not allow him to bend in the face of what was right.

He would admit to no one that the days had been pure agony for him. Every time King Thranduil sought her out he felt the white hot pain of jealousy sear through him. He maintained his distance when she was alone by staying up in the trees. His heart clenched when she touched the flower petals or gently skimmed the surface of a stream, as he wished to hold her long, delicate fingers in his hand. When he looked in on her at night, while she slept, he felt a longing to kiss her soft lips again and pull her into his arms.

Haldir was Galadhrim and Captain of the Ithilien guard. He could not allow emotion and sentiment to distract him from his duty and the quest, even if it tore his heart and soul.

"The journey to Rhun is at least a month," Ciron continued. "Do you truly wish to travel in complete silence?"

**"Silence is peaceful,"** Haldir snarked. Ciron shrugged his shoulders and sauntered away from the target range. He plucked every last arrow from the target and placed them back in his quiver. A rustle in the leaves behind him made him look up and there she stood, dressed in a tunic and breaches clutching the bow and quiver of arrows given to her by Legolas before their departure from Ithilien.

As soon as she saw him, she turned quickly and started to proceed back in the direction from which she came.

"You may practice," he called out her. "I am leaving." Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she paused, then turned and made her way more slowly through the undergrowth. Haldir pretended to ignore her but he watched attempt to notch the arrow in the bow string. Her fingers did not hold the tip correctly against the crossbar. When she released, the arrow arced well around the target and landed in the grass behind it. She then attempted another with the same result.

"Has anyone shown you how to shoot an arrow?" He drawled casually, trying not to smile at her glaring failures.

"I don't see what business it is of yours," she replied testily.

"Should the situation arise where you must protect yourself, or fell an enemy, you will need better aim than that," he replied, gesturing to the bows lying in the grass. "Here."

Without waiting for her permission, he came up behind her, dipping down to spread her feet in an archer's stance. He allowed her to notch the arrow but adjusted her hand on the crossbar so the tip rested along her finger. Her back was pressed against him and he noted he stood a little closer than strictly necessary, though he cared not.

"Breathe," he whispered into her ear. "Release." The arrow flew across the field and lodged firmly in the bull's eye.

"Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day," she joked. Haldir chuckled, handing her a second arrow. They continued much the same way for most of the afternoon, until Maria insisted she try alone. Disappointed he had to move away, he watched as she notched, aimed, and shot the arrow, which landed cleanly just to the right of the yellow bull's eye.

Pleased with herself, Maria walked across the grass and yanked out the arrows she had shot. She could practically feel Haldir's eyes on her. Still, she took her time gathering the arrows and returning them to the quiver.

"You must concentrate," he admonished her. She notched a second arrow, this time the tip landed in the yellow center. One, two, three four, and her quiver was emptied. Yanking out the arrows, she put them back into the quiver and returned for her bow. She continued to hope she would not need to attempt to defend herself, or anyone, during the remainder of the quest.

"Thank you for teaching me," she told him softly. He took a step closer and lifted her hand, startling her.

"My pleasure," he replied, his eyes locked on hers. Her heart thundered in her chest as she watched him kiss the inside of her palm, his soft lips lingered against the skin.

"Haldir," she began. He pressed his index finger against her lips to silence her. Haldir gently tugged her by the hand toward the woods, a soft smile on his face. Her stomach tied itself into a knot and she resisted briefly.

"Please," he pleaded with her. Silently, she nodded and allowed him to lead her through the trees, farther and farther away from the archery range, until they reached a second smaller clearing. Nervously, she averted her eyes toward the ground and waited. Still, he had not released her hand and laced his fingers through hers before her drew her closer.

"You know, in my world, this is usually what leads up to the crazy psychopath killing the innocent, naïve woman," she joked.

"Thank the Valar this 'crazy psychopath' never found you," he replied.

"So now _you_ can have the pleasure of torturing and then killing me?" She teased.

"Because then you and I would not have met," he answered. "Maria, I … must apologize for my behavior that day. I only heard a part of what you said and my answer reflected that. I allowed myself to be distracted."

"Distracted?" She asked him, the knot in her stomach tightened further. He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers as he tightened his hold on her hand.

"There was a beautiful, alluring woman in my arms," he replied. Maria felt a flush rise to her face. "All I could think about was her. And when you mentioned comfort, the first thing I thought about was the comfort _I_ felt while I held you."

Maria had not noticed that the elf had edged so close she was forced to look up at him. She shifted, uncomfortable under his gaze as she attempted to process the information. The awkwardness spawned irritation which rapidly became frustration as she glared at him.

"I don't know what you want from me, Haldir," she admitted in exasperation. "I mean, you make it very clear you can't stand my existence and how weak and pathetic I am by virtue of the fact I'm human. Then there's this complete reversal where you're showing concern for me and behaving as if we're friends. Hell, you almost had me convinced that you really did care for me beyond just being this thing you have to guard as part of your duty."

"I care _very_ deeply for you," he said softly, hand cupping the side of her face brushing his thumb across her cheek. Slowly, he captured her mouth in a gentle kiss. He pulled back slightly to watch her reaction, smiling broadly in amusement as she kept her eyes screwed closed. His mouth captured hers in a searing kiss. His tongue traced the contours of her lips and she opened with a gasp, allowing his entry into her mouth.

Momentarily he paused to slide the strap of his quiver over his head and toss it aside, then pulled off hers before pressing her against him. His hand splayed across her lower back, mouth once more fastened against hers, and a sigh escaped his throat. Without warning, he cupped her bottom and lifted her so that she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist while he planted hot kisses against her neck, down her throat, his mouth was everywhere.

Before she could think, her fingers were struggling to unfasten the clasps of his tunic as she buried her face in his neck, sucking on the salty flesh. Haldir started to pant, rolling his head to the side to give her better access. He moaned as her lips found the sensitive spot between the base of his neck and his shoulder.

"Melleth-nin," he breathed. No longer able to restrain himself, Haldir lowered her to the ground as he fumbled to first remove his boots then hers. Tunic already spread apart, he quickly shrugged out of the garment before swiftly unfastening and removing it.

A long piece of beige fabric had been wrapped tightly around her chest to hold her breasts down. His hands gently cupped the slightly visible swell. Haldir wanted nothing more than to rip the barrier between them but feared he would merely frighten her.

"This will not do," he murmured, untying the knot and pulling the fabric from her body. Two perfect, dusky-tipped breasts greeted his eyes like an offering and he gasped, hands immediately moving over the soft flesh. His thumbs teasingly brushed over the nipples and he savored the sensation as they hardened beneath his fingers.

Something tugged at his dressing shirt and he glanced to his side, watching her fingers pull at the fabric. Amused, he removed his hands from her breasts and stared deeply into her hazel-green eyes and dipped his head so that she could pull the shirt off. A surge of pride washed through him when he saw her eyes widen at the sight of his bare torso. She appeared to very much like what she saw.

He continued to watch her as her fingertips traced lines over his chest, shoulders, and abdomen. Everywhere she touched him felt like fire and he wanted more, more of her touch, more of her kisses, more of her, everything of her.

Maria's moan practically undid him. His fully hardened cock strained uncomfortably against the front of his breaches. Almost as if she heard his thoughts, she reached between them and untied the lace that held his breaches closed. He gasped with relief as his elfhood sprung free of its confines.

"Haldir," she whispered his name like a plea. Practically ripping them in the process, Haldir pulled down at the waist of her own breaches and was delighted to discover that, she too, had adopted the warrior's habit of not wearing anything to cover her sex beneath the breaches. Women's undergarments could be very trying to remove in the heat of passion.

But they were beyond passion and heat. All he could sense was their mutual need for each other. He returned to kissing her mouth, reveling in her taste even as his hand snaked between her thighs, exploring her. Her breathing sped up and he could not suppress the smile that spread across his face.

She arched when he pressed the first finger inside of her, thumb gently rubbing over the nub within her folds. She moaned again and he responded by pressing another finger inside. So wet, so ready for him, but so small he was certain he would hurt her.

"Melleth-nin," he whispered. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Please, Haldir, don't stop," she begged him. Removing his fingers, he poised himself at her entrance, eyes rolling back as his head dipped into her cavern. Without warning, he thrust fast, hard, and as deep as he could. She cried out and his eyes, which had nearly closed, snapped open to observe her. She was even tighter than he suspected and it required every ounce of his discipline not to take her hard and fast. He swept his knuckles along her face, waiting for her eyes to open so that he could ensure she was alright. When she did open them, he was shocked with how they mirrored the love her felt so strongly.

"I'm alright, I won't break," she assured him, her hands pressing his bottom against her. Without his eyes leaving hers, he began to gently thrust hips against hers in a smooth, steady rhythm. He grabbed her left leg and wrapped it around his waist which gave him deeper penetration.

She moaned, her fingernails digging into his back like tiny knives and caused him to smile. He kissed her deeply while he angled his hips so that he would rub against the area that built her climax. Her moans grew louder as he increased his pace, enjoying the feel of her tiny body writhing beneath his as he pleasured her while the trees stood watch.

"Oh gods, Haldir!" She cried out.

"Look at me Maria," he panted. She turned her face toward him, eyes half lidded while her body continued to meet his thrust for thrust. "I want to see you. I _need_ to see you when you release."

Seconds later, her eyes grew as wide as saucers and he felt the telltale spasm of her cavern as it convulsed around his elfhood. His pace did not falter but he could not help but admire the beautiful expression on her face as her release swept through her entire body. The glaze that covered her eyes started to clear and left her staring into his own eyes again. He could not stop the arrogant grin that spread over his face as he realized he had been the one to give her such pleasure.

"I know you want to take me harder, Haldir," she whispered, her hips rising once more to reach his. All he could do was nod his head and grunt. "Then take me as hard, as fast, and as deep as you want."

The elf was too far gone to consider any immediate consequences of such an act. His hips slammed against hers while he drew her other leg around his waist, amazed that she could absorb him even farther. He was only vaguely aware of her approaching second climax until it crashed down on them suddenly, ripping his own release from him.

He threw his head back and groaned, pumping into her while he emptied every last bit of himself deep inside of her. Chest heaving, he stared down at the woman who appeared sated and relaxed beneath him. He rolled to his side and propped his head up on his right arm, taking in the contours of her body, the disheveled hair, and the look in her eyes that still burned him.

**"I love you,"** he murmured, leaning forward and kissing her gently.

**"Are you feeling alright?" **She asked him, brow furrowed with concern.

**"Yes, my love, I feel wonderful,"** he replied, inching closer to her. He took her hand in his and lifted it against his heart. **"Marry me."**

Maria sat bolt upright, stunned. Haldir smiled wickedly at her.

**"You're so funny,"** she remarked sarcastically, searching for her discarded clothing.

**"I am serious,"** he replied. **"I love you and I wish to make you my wife."** He handed over her breaches while he leisurely located his own. Maria frowned, searching for the fabric she had used to bind her breasts. Gasping, she felt the fabric pulled across her chest, two strong hands sensually brushing over the nipples before tying it behind her back.

**"Does the thought of binding yourself to me repulse you so?"** He asked her quietly. She turned her head to face him.

**"Haldir, I'm just a mortal,"** she said. **"You can live forever but I will die someday, whether from old age, disease, or something else. It would be a death sentence." **

**"Do you feel nothing for me?"** He demanded. Tears pricked her lower eyelids when she realized she could not lie to him.

**"I love you,"** she whispered. **"But I would do anything to protect you from such senseless pain and death." **

**"There was never any other choice,"** he replied, brushing away her tears. **"I did fight against my feelings for you. All of the things you just told me were the same arguments I used to convince myself that it was impossible and perhaps wrong.**

** "I cannot deny what my heart desires and what my soul craves. I would rather have a single, short lifetime with you than spend eternity alone and cold."**

Maria glanced away, sliding her arms into the tunic sleeves and promptly busied herself with clipping the fasteners together. Her mind threatened to completely shut down at that point from the informational and emotional overload she had endured.

"Melleth?" He questioned her, lifting her chin to face him.

"This is a lot for me to take in all at once Haldir," she told him. He nodded his head as if he had expected that reaction from her but she saw the pain he attempted to hold back in his crystalline blue eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

Neither of them spoke during the walk back to her chambers. Maria wanted nothing more than to climb into a hot bath and wash the dirt and grass off her body. Sneaking a sideways glance at Haldir she suppressed a sigh at the elf's imperviousness to filth.

Her head still felt like it was spinning. A whispering voice in her mind admonished her not to overthink the situation but the louder, practical voice reminded her that only a few short days ago this elf had shown nothing but contempt for her. Suddenly, he was professing his love for her and asking her to marry him. Confused would be an understatement.

When they finally arrived at her door she turned to face him. Haldir clasped her hands within his larger ones as he stared deeply into her eyes. Maria's heart rate accelerated while she waited for him to speak.

"There are so many things I wish to tell you," he began, his voice low. "And yet I know not where to begin. I know I have overwhelmed you, confused you and this aggrieves me greatly.'

He lifted a hand to cup her face while he brought his forehead down, pressing it against hers while he continued watch her.

"But one thing you need not doubt is my love for you, Maria," he continued. Tilting his head to the side, he leaned forward until their lips met briefly and she had to close her eyes against the fresh wave of emotion.

"I love you too, Haldir," she whispered as he broke off the kiss. A sweet smile curled up the edges of his mouth.

"May I return to you in an hour?" He asked her, the hope in his voice clear. Maria bit her lip, hesitating. "Just to review the inventory of our supplies and it need not be anything more. The task must be done before we depart."

Maria nodded her head, acquiescing. Haldir rose to his full height of six feet, dropping the hand that touched her face while pressing another kiss to her palm before he resumed his stony expression.

"An hour then, my lady," he said.

Once the door to her chambers had closed she covered her face with her hands and fought the urge to groan. A sharp rap at the door shook her from her self-pity.

**"Lady Maria, I see … I am just in time,"** Verella said, eyeing the woman up and down with a grim expression on her face. **"I will fetch the water for your bath." **

**"Oh, Lady Verella, thank you so much,"** she replied, grateful the housekeeper had appeared so suddenly. She decided to forego asking the elleth how she knew she was needed.

Three tall, golden-haired ellyn appeared carrying steaming pots of water as if they weighed no more than a sheet of paper. Soon, the tub in the washroom was filled and Verella was adding oil to the water.

**"Not too much as elves are very sensitive to strong aromas,"** the elleth remarked as she plunged the cork into the bottle. Maria felt herself blush deeply, wondering how Haldir had been able to tolerate her odor during the journey and even that afternoon.

**"Worry not, little one,"** Verella told her, smiling. **"You may be dirty but your aroma is that of your natural scent, Captain Haldir, and the woods where you were tumbled." **

Her jaw slacked and she was certain her face was about to explode into crimson flames. She tried to think of any other elves they had passed when he escorted her back to her chambers but the shock blotted out her memory.

**"Do not be embarrassed,"** Verella continued, reaching out a long, white, graceful hand toward her. Maria smiled warily, taking the elleth's hand and allowed herself to be pulled beside the basin.

**"Your heart belongs to him as his heart belongs to you,"** Verella continued, smiling warmly. **"Allow yourself a moment to rejoice and know there is no shame in physical expressions of that love."** Verella rose and swiftly left the room.

With a heavy sigh, Maria proceeded to strip her clothes before she stepped into the bath. The warm water reminded her of that afternoon in the caves with Haldir as he held and kissed her with unabashed passion. She closed her eyes and rolled her head backward until it met the basin. Her skin felt alive as she mentally relived every kiss, every touch, every movement of their bodies as they made love.

Eventually, the water cooled to the point where it was uncomfortable to remain any longer. Slowly, she rose and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself. Their earlier conversation echoed in her mind as she began to dress herself in one of the gowns Thranduil had ordered for her.

"_**Marry me."**_

_**"You're so funny."**_

_**"I am serious. I love you and I wish to make you my wife. Does the thought of binding yourself to me repulse you so?"**_

_**"I'm just a mortal. You can live forever but I will die someday, wither from old age, disease, or something else. It would be a death sentence." **_

_**"There was never any other choice. I did fight against my feelings for you. All of the things you just told me were the same arguments I used to convince myself that it was impossible and perhaps wrong.**_

_** "I cannot deny what my heart desires and what my soul craves. I would rather have a single, short lifetime with you than spend eternity alone and cold."**_

Maria's refusal had hurt him deeply and she had seen the pain in his eyes when they parted at her door nearly an hour prior. In her world, in her time, marriage proposals were carefully considered, involved gaudy rings, and did not occur until many months after the couple began to see one another.

Middle Earth was a vastly different place. She knew it was common for couples to court for a short time before they married. No long, drawn-out engagement was necessary for either individual to think carefully about the commitment. Further, there was no divorce or other dissolution of marriage so marriage was final, until death parted the couple involved.

In a few short days, their relationship had changed from mutually expressed antagonism to mutually explosive passion and love. Maria closed her eyes, cradling her head in her hand as reality settled over her. She had loved Haldir for a long time, even before they had left Ithilien on the quest, which was why his behavior had cut so deeply.

Quickly, she finished tying the front-laced bodice of the dress so she did not appear hurried when he arrived for her.

XXXXX

Haldir carefully maintained three feet of distance between them as they made their way to the palace storehouses. Allowing himself any nearer to her and he feared he would be entirely unable to control himself. Her rejection of his proposal stung his pride and, even worse, his heart.

**"I suppose we will be eating Lembas for quite some time,"** she said. Haldir smirked as he saw her face contort into a wince from the corner of his eye.

**"Aye, unless we happen upon some wild game,"** he agreed. **"Though I know not how to protect you and hunt effectively. You are barely apt to strike the targets."**

**"If you are such an amazingly skilled warrior, fresh meat should be no problem for you then, right captain?"** She retorted. Haldir's smirk transformed into a full-blown grin. Through a series of dank, winding corridors he led them to the room designated to keep their supplies.

His grin faded and his mood turned dark once more. King Thranduil stood beside the door wearing beige and green robes with his staff firmly clasped in his hand. He bowed, as he had been taught millennia ago, while Maria dropped into a curtsey.

**"Captain Haldir, Lady Maria, how fortunate for me that we meet,"** Thranduil greeted them. **"Food has been packaged and additional clothing wrapped. Ciron thought it best to equip you with a kit for potential wounds and ailments."**

Haldir noted that the king's gaze remained fixed on his Maria. He moved closer to her until he felt the heat radiate from her body. The possessive gesture was not lost on the king as he took a corresponding step backward, away from the pair.

**"Your majesty, thank you for your kindness and hospitality,"** Maria answered quickly.

Thranduil handed Haldir a scrap of paper with the inventory of supplies. Haldir noted that the burden would not be too much for the horses but enough had been provided to sustain them for six weeks.

**"I imagine you shall depart at dawn on the morrow,"** Thranduil remarked indifferently.

**"Yes sire, that was the plan,"** Haldir replied, glaring at the monarch. He was reminded of similar exchanges with the king's son but at the time he did not wish to acknowledge the reasons why he had displayed so much hostility toward his lord.

**"Very well,"** the monarch replied. He stepped forward and took the woman's hands in his own. Haldir could not deny his jealousy as he watched the king of Mirkwood speak in low, intimate tones with his Maria.

**"A week is hardly any time at all, especially to an elf,"** Thranduil said softly. **"How I wish that I had not had so much to attend to while you were here. I would have very much liked to have shown you all of my kingdom."**

**"Please, your majesty, I must thank you for the kindness and hospitality you provided us,"** Maria replied. **"We are mere travelers and you had important affairs that needed your attention. The citizens of your realm were incredibly kind and accommodating. Truly, they are a credit to you." **

** "Yes, well, it is my understanding that many of those same citizens thought us to be secret lovers,"** he said in a low tone, sapphire eyes twinkling mischievously. Haldir felt his chest constrict and anger flare through him.

**"I expect your courtesans will be relieved to know that the rumor is untrue,"** she replied, voice a little strained.

**"Perhaps on your next visit then,"** he suggested, lifting her hand to his lips.

Haldir clenched his jaw, anger rising at the blatant display of intimacy the king displayed. Thranduil's reputation for ruthlessness was not unfounded but his behavior bordered on insult.

**"That is very sweet of you to say, highness, but that position has recently been filled,"** she replied. The king scowled at the younger elf while Haldir carefully maintained a neutral expression.

**"**_**Very**_** recently filled, if I am not mistaken,"** Thranduil growled. Maria offered him a weak smile as she bowed her head. Haldir stepped closer to his intended, making a show of placing his right hand on her hip and gently pulled her back against his body. Relief flooded through him when they made physical contact. He felt her hand slide over his, squeezing in reassurance.

**"Yes,"** she conceded. **"I am just a weak, pathetic mortal, but I still hope that I may one day be worthy of his love."**

"You are more than worthy, enna," Thranduil remarked. "I shall take my leave of you now. I hope to see you both at supper."

Haldir continued to clasp her hip as he bowed. She dipped into a curtsey as the elvenking glided away in a flurry of robes. He was speechless as he replayed her words to Thranduil over and over, daring to hope.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak for you," she said quietly. "He's relentless and I needed something to discourage him."

At that moment, he felt his heart shatter and a sense of deep loss overtook him. Maria viewed him as nothing more than a means to an end, whether than meant physical protection or physical desire. Swallowing hard, he lifted his head to face her directly and found himself momentarily trapped by her hazel-green eyes.

"Of course," he replied. "I am glad to have been of service." Immediately, the elf turned on his heel and strode down the corridor in the same direction as Thranduil.

"Haldir! Wait!" She called after him. Haldir refused to stop, or even glance back, as he feared he would lose all semblance of his pride and weep. Too much was at stake for him to risk anymore emotional attachment; she was his charge and nothing more.

XXXXX

Maria frowned to herself as she ran the brush through her freshly washed, chestnut-colored locks. She knew she would likely not have a hot bath again for some time, at least a month, and so she wanted to behold a clean, relaxed woman in the mirror.

Supper had been a grim affair where she found herself seated beside the king while Haldir chose a table nearby, with the king's guard. After the meal ended, he had warned her they would rise before the sun. Nevertheless, she had been unable to force herself to sleep at an hour deemed reasonable for such an early start. Instead, she braided her hair in the dim glow of the light offered by the candelabra while she contemplated the next part of their journey.

Ciron had mentioned that, even with the most direct route, the time between Greenwood and Rhun was a month. Her heart ached as she thought about a month of traveling on horseback, silent except when they had no choice but to speak to one another. With a few hasty words, Maria learned that the proud warrior was a very sensitive soul who held the same deep fear of vulnerability as she.

** "I know you are there,"** she said, her voice quiet. In the reflection of the mirror, she saw Haldir step out from behind the heavy drapes drawn across the closed doors to the balcony. She turned on the small stool and rose, defiantly tilting her face upward until their eyes met. Maria was ever aware of the height difference between them but she insistently looked upon him with her best neutral, unaffected expression.

'The more you lie to yourself,' she thought wryly.

**"As I have been each night since our arrival,"** he replied in a flat voice. **"Why are you not asleep, my lady?"**

His use of a formal title cut more deeply than any other insult he had ever hurled at her. Maria clasped her hands behind her back and stepped away from him. Pacing across the chamber, she kept her eyes focused on the floor beneath her bare feet.

**"Because I cannot,"** she finally answered. He cocked his head slightly to the left, his warrior's braids rested against his shoulder while his crystalline eyes studied her.

**"Again, I ask you: Why are you not asleep?"** Haldir said, his voice softer, still firm but an edge of concern lined his words. Maria shook her head stubbornly, continuing to walk the tight path across the floor.

Gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her, before gently sliding them down her bare arms until he reached her hands. He laced his fingers through hers before he tugged her insistently toward the bed.

"**Maria, you must rest," **he said. His fingers drew some of her errant chestnut-colored strands away from her face and gently tucked them behind her ear. She clasped his hand.

"Please don't go," she pleaded with him in a whisper. Haldir gave her a comforting smile.

"I am your sentinel," he replied. "It is my duty to remain at your side and protect you." Tears streamed down her cheeks before she could look away. Haldir brushed the tears from her face with his thumb.

"That's not what I …," she trailed off, sniffling. Internally, she cursed herself for showing weakness. Sucking in a deep breath she stared up into his eyes. "I said a lot of things today that hurt you." He opened his mouth but she pressed her index finger against his lips.

"I love you," she continued. "And your love for me is a precious gift, one I don't deserve. I'm just a stupid, insecure mortal and you're perfect. I'm sorry for all of the ways I insulted you and disrespected you – ."

Haldir silenced her with a long, deep kiss, his hands gently cupping her face. Maria wrapped her arms around his solid, muscular frame and inhaled his natural scent. Finally, they broke apart but only so far as Haldir was able to lean his forehead against hers.

"Even elves are not perfect, melamin," he said quietly. Haldir sank onto the bed, quickly kicking off his leather boots and playfully tugged her so that she sprawled across his body.

"**You make a wonderful blanket,"** he teased her. Maria playfully slapped his shoulder.

She carefully laid the left side of her face against his chest. She felt his hand creep into her long hair, twisting his fingers within the tresses while his other arm wrapped around her back.

"**I do not understand,"** Maria whispered, knowing Haldir could hear her.

"**What is that you do not understand?"** He asked her.

"**How you can love me,"** she admitted quietly.

"**Feeling insecure, love?"** He asked her, half teasing.

"**Never mind, good night,"** she said.

Very softly, Haldir began to sing a Sindarin lullaby about the moon and the souls of valiant heroes. A small smile graced her lips just as the darkness of oblivion washed over her.


End file.
